Fruto de la Traicion
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Darien Chiba no aceptaba que Rini fuera hija suya. Estaba convencido de que Serena, su esposa, lo había engañado con otro hombre y de que Rini era el fruto de esa traición. De modo que ambos vivían separados, hasta que el silencio entre ellos se rompió por necesidad: alguien había secuestrado a Rini. Darien sabía que él era el único que podía rescatar a la niña...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

LONDRES. Mansión cercana a Hyde Park. Hora: las 17:45 p.m. Seis horas después del suceso. La tensión en el salón de la mansión era tal que se podía casi tocar. La gente estaba de pie en pequeños grupos. Unos hablaban en voz baja, preocupados, mientras otros, callados, rompían de vez en cuando a llorar. Se oían voces reconfortantes. Otros se mantenían aparte del resto, de pie o sentados, ejerciendo sobre sí mismos un férreo autocontrol que los obligaba a permanecer inmóviles y en silencio.

Esperando.

Serena era de estos últimos. Estaba sola, sentada en uno de los sofás, y su aspecto era sereno, tranquilo. Miraba la pálida alfombra bajo sus pies en apariencia inconsciente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Pero no era en absoluto inconsciente de lo que la rodeaba. Ni estaba tranquila. A cada instante cada ruido reverberaba en su cabeza como un escalofrío. Estaba ahí sentada sin moverse, muy quieta y con la espalda recta porque sabía que si se movía, aunque sólo fuera un músculo, toda su entereza, ganada con tanto esfuerzo, se vendría abajo.

De hecho ya había ocurrido. Cuando le dieron la noticia, su reacción inicial había sido la de sentirse horrorizada, fuera de sí. Entonces intentaron llevarla a la cama, intentaron darle tranquilizantes para sacarla de su estado atormentado y hacer que se durmiera para que se olvidara de la situación

Pero ella se había negado. Por supuesto que se había negado. ¿Cómo podía ninguna mujer, se preguntó, ninguna madre refugiarse en el sueño en un momento como ese?

Como su reacción había sido alarmante y necesitaban algo tangible de qué ocuparse ella se había convertido en la candidata perfecta para recibir las atenciones de todos. Y como sabía que no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a ellos al tiempo que controlaba los miles de temores que surgían en su interior se había visto obligada a calmarse, había fingido que conseguía dominarse y había tomado asiento en el sofá, en el que llevaba ya horas sentada. Horas... Esperando.

Como todos los demás.

Esperando al hombre que debía llegar y hacerse cargo de la situación. Le habían dicho que estaba de camino. Como si esa información pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor. No se sentía mejor. Nada podía hacerla sentirse mejor. Nada

Así que se quedó sentada, inmóvil, con los ojos azules mirando para abajo para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría en su interior. Se concentró en permanecer en calma mientras los demás, llenos de ansiedad, eran incapaces de ver cómo su camisa negra de manga larga y sus pantalones ajustados acentuaban la tensión de su rostro pálido. Tampoco parecían darse cuenta de que estaba sentada tan recta porque el susto mantenía agarrotada su espina dorsal como si fuera de hierro, ni de que sus manos, agarradas la una a la otra sobre el regazo, estaban tensas y frías de modo que era imposible separarlas.

Pero al menos no se acercaban a ella. Al menos no intentaban reconfortarla murmurando palabras inútiles que ninguna madre quería oír en un momento como aquél. Al menos la dejaban estar sola.

De pronto, el sonido de neumáticos en la grava del camino que daba acceso a la casa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y prestaran atención. Serena no se movió. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

Había ruido de voces en la entrada. Una sobresaRini de entre las demás, profunda, dura y autoritaria. El aire de la habitación comenzó a helarse. Entonces se oyeron pisadas firmes y precisas caminando hacia la puerta cerrada del salón. Al abrirse por fin todos se dieron la vuelta fijando su mirada expectante en el hombre que apareció en el umbral.

Sin embargo, Serena mantuvo los ojos fijos en la alfombra. Contaba cuidadosamente las rosas diminutas de su dibujo.

Alto, delgado, piel morena, cabello negro y músculos tensos, llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un traje gris de seda caro que le sentaba como todo buen traje debe sentar. La nariz larga, fina y dura, la boca sensual y decidida. Y los ojos desafiantes y fríos como los de un cazador, zafiros, como un tigre. Fríos como sus rasgos. Un hombre de piedra.

Estuvo de pie, firme en el umbral durante un momento, durante unos segundos eternos, irradiando un poder y una fuerza en la habitación que hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento. Sus ojos extraños se fijaban en un rostro ansioso y luego en otro, observando la escena por entero y sin reconocer a nadie en particular. La chica joven sentada junto a la ventana dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él fijo su vista en ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos, hinchados, se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera suplicando por su vida.

Fríamente, sin prestar atención, caminó por la habitación. Hasta que sus ojos tropezaron con Serena, sentada sola, en su inmenso esplendor, con la cabeza baja e inconsciente de todo.

Entonces le ocurrió algo a sus ojos. Nadie supo exactamente qué pero todos los que lo vieron sintieron un escalofrío. Comenzó a caminar con gracia y soltura. Sin volver a mirar por segunda vez a nadie caminó y cruzó la alfombra parando justo delante de ella.

-Serena -dijo en voz baja.

Ella no se movió. Sus ojos se fijaron en los zapatos de piel fabricados artesanalmente que tapaban en ese momento el trozo de alfombra que había estado observando, pero aparte de eso no dio muestras de ser consciente de su presencia.

-Serena -volvió a repetir de nuevo con un tono de voz más autoritario.

En esa ocasión sí obtuvo respuesta. Las pestañas de Serena vibraron y poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a levantarse deslizándose por las largas y poderosas piernas, por el torso tenso de músculos sólidos cubiertos por la camisa blanca que no conseguía esconder la abundancia de vello negro ni la piel, tersa de satén.

Alcanzó a ver el cuello, moreno y tirante. Luego el mentón, rígido, la sombra de una línea que esculpía a la perfección la boca. La nariz, fina y recta, masculina. Las mejillas, tersas con el lustre de la seda propia de las pieles bien cuidadas. Y por último los ojos. Su mirada azul ausente se fijó en los ojos zafiros de cazador de aquel hombre al que hubiera deseado no volver a ver.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Se preguntó Serena. Hacía ya dos años que no lo veía, casi tres. Había cambiado muy poco. ¿Y por qué iba a cambiar? Se preguntó.

Él era Darien Chiba, un hombre importante, poderoso. Un hombre rico que podía mantener casas en calles de prestigio de todas las capitales importantes del mundo. Un ser humano al que todos prestaban su zalamera atención, nacido para ostentar el poder, criado para ostentar el poder y acostumbrado al poder. Cuando él fruncía el ceño, la gente se inclinaba ante él.

Un hombre que lo tenía todo; buen aspecto, un cuerpo impresionante. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar eso tres insignificantes años?, Se preguntó. Él poseía los rasgos divinos de un hombre de fábula: el pelo tan negro que brillaba con reflejos azules a la luz, la nariz tan arrogante que era incapaz de pedir perdón, la boca firme, resuelta, perfectamente dibujada en una estructura ósea esculpida en la misma piedra privilegiada de los héroes. Y por último los ojos. Sus ojos eran los de un león, los de un tigre, los de una pantera negra.

Eran los ojos de un depredador duro, frío y salvaje, cruel e incapaz de perdonar. Incapaz de perdonar, recapacitó. Si su boca hubiera estado hecha para perdonar hubiera sonreído, aunque hubiera sido amargamente.

Él era el hombre que no perdonaba. Y ella la pecadora

Era una lástima que ella viera la situación por completo del revés. Eso significaba que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a conceder ni lo más mínimo al otro. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a odiar menos al otro.

Tres años, se repitió a sí misma. Tres años de silencio y amargura. Y las cosas seguían igual, ocultas bajo la superficie pero exactamente igual. Y, a pesar de todo, en ese momento tenía el coraje de presentarse delante de ella y llamarla por su nombre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que lo hiciera.

Pero no lo era. Y ambos lo sabían. Serena no estaba en condiciones de jugar al estúpido juego de humillados y ofendidos. No con él. No con el hombre al que una vez había amado. No con el hombre al que odiaba tanto como una vez amó.

Apartó la vista de él bajando los ojos de nuevo a lo largo de toda la longitud de su cuerpo. No quería ver su hermoso rostro, su espléndido cuerpo, sus largas piernas. No quería verlo.

Entonces él habló, alto y claro, y toda la habitación tembló:

-Fuera.

No lo había dicho en un tono de voz elevado, pero no hubo ni una sola persona en la habitación que no lo entendiera. Indiferente a todos ellos, inmóvil, se quedó de pie delante de Serena mientras esperaba a que la gente llevara a cabo su orden.

Todos se pusieron en acción reaccionando como juguetes mecánicos. Las cabezas, los cuerpos, todos los miembros comenzaron a moverse de forma descordinada, en masa hacia la puerta. Había dos policías sin uniforme, un chofer uniformado, una niñera joven que lloraba con la cabeza enterrada en el pañuelo y el ama de llaves y su marido. También estaba el médico, al que habían llamado para que viera a la niñera y que al final se había quedado temiendo que Serena finalmente sufriera un shock. O quizá él le había pedido que se quedara.

¿Quién lo sabía?, Se preguntó Serena, ¿y a quién le importaba? A ella no, desde luego. Puede que otra gente agachara la cabeza al verlo, puede que otros obedecieran sus despóticas órdenes sin rechistar, pero ella no.

Nunca. Era sorprendente e incluso patético que un hombre pudiera entrar así en un salón, dar un orden y conseguir que todos obedecieran sin necesidad de decir siquiera su nombre.

Pero lo cierto era que ese hombre no era cualquier hombre. Ese hombre tenía tanto poder que podía entrar en cualquier salón de cualquier parte del mundo y exigir de inmediato la atención de todos. Era el hombre que había cerrado a cal y canto esa mansión y su jardín escasamente una hora después del incidente. Era una lástima que no la hubiera tenido cerrada así antes de que ocurriera. Si lo hubiera hecho no estarían viéndose en ese momento, pensó Serena.

La última persona que salió cerró la puerta. Serena escuchó el clic y sintió como entre ellos se hacía el silencio. El se fue y volvió escasos segundos después para sentarse a su lado y poner en sus manos un vaso presionándolo contra sus labios y obligándola a beber.

-Bebe -ordenó.

El olor inconfundible del brandy invadió sus sentidos y casi la hizo marearse. Sacudió la cabeza y el pelo dorado, liso y largo se agitó en su espalda, entre ambos hombros. Pero él ignoró el gesto.

-Bebe -repitió-. Estás tan pálida que asustas. Bebe o te obligaré yo a beber.

No era una amenaza en vano. Eso quedó bien claro cuando su mano se elevó, larga y fuerte, agarrándola del mentón para forzarla a abrir la boca. Bebió y luego carraspeó al notar cómo el líquido bajaba por su garganta como el fuego y sus pulmones conseguían por fin respirar frenéticos como si llevaran tiempo intentando hacerlo sin éxito.

-Eso está mejor -murmuró él creyendo que había sido el brandy lo que le había hecho dar la bocanada de aire cuando lo cierto era que había sido su contacto el causante, un contacto que parecía cargado de electricidad y que obligaba a cada milímetro de su cuerpo a reconocerlo-. Bebe un poco más.

Ella bebió aunque sólo para ocultar el horror que sentía. Por él. Por ese hombre. Por el amargo hecho de que aún respondiera tan violentamente al contacto físico de un hombre que le había causado tanto dolor, tanta desilusión y tanta infelicidad.

La obligó a beber varios tragos de brandy y por fin decidió que era suficiente. Sus dedos la soltaron y retiró el vaso. El licor había conseguido colorear ligeramente sus mejillas mientras que aquel contacto había puesto una nota de condena amarga en su mirada de ojos azules.

-¿Has sido tú? -exigió saber ella pronunciando la frase sin apenas vocalizar.

Sin embargo él la oyó y la entendió. La forma en que se endurecieron sus ojos lo dejaba bien claro. Siguió observándola y escrutándola con frialdad y calma. Lo estaba negando con los ojos. Su expresión de dureza y ofensa exigía saber cómo se atrevía a pensar una cosa así.

-Te odio -añadió ella-. Desprecio la tierra que pisas. Si le ocurre algo a mi niña, ten cuidado, Darien. Porque estoy dispuesta a atravesar con un cuchillo ese trozo de piedra que tienes en el pecho al que llamas corazón.

El siguió sin responder. Ni siquiera reaccionó, lo cual era toda una novedad porque con su exagerado sentido de la ofensa personal no se tomaba nunca a broma las amenazas. Y ella había hablado en serio.

-Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido -dijo al fin con calma.

Serena recordó de pronto el momento en que la niñera había entrado gritando: «Han secuestrado a Rini. Estábamos jugando en el parque cuando de repente han venido unos hombres corriendo y se la han llevado». Aquel recuerdo la hacía estremecerse de angustia.

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado, eres un monstruo! -respondió con los ojos encendidos de furia, odio y amargura-. Ella es el recuerdo vivo de tu humillación así que decidiste quitarla de en medio, ¿no es eso?, ¿eh?

Por el contrario los ojos zafiros de él permanecieron en calma, sin reaccionar. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla enseñando el tobillo y estiró el brazo por el respaldo del sofá estudiándola cuidadosamente.

-Yo no he secuestrado a tu hija -afirmó.

De inmediato Serena se dio cuenta de que no había dicho mi hija, ni siquiera nuestra hija.

-Sí, la has secuestrado tú -respondió con plena seguridad-. Según todos los indicios, ha sido una persona de tu calaña. Tu segundo nombre es vendetta. O debería serlo. Lo único que no comprendo es por qué no me han raptado a mí también.

-Piénsalo -sugirió él-. Quizá con un poco de suerte puede que llegues a una conclusión inteligente.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Odiaba mirarlo. Odiaba el cruel aspecto de indiferencia de su rostro arrogante. Estaban hablando nada menos que de la vida de su hija, y él estaba ahí, como si no ocurriera nada.

-¡Dios, me pones enferma! -respiró apartándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el tenso cuerpo. Fuera, había instalado todo un muro de seguridad acordonando la propiedad: hombres con teléfonos móviles, perros. De pronto Serena rió al verlo-. Así que has decidido montar todo un circo. ¿De verdad crees que vas a engañar a alguien con eso?

-A ti no, evidentemente -se burló él entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras-. Sólo los he puesto ahí para contener a la prensa. Esa estúpida niñera estaba entrenada para actuar con diplomacia, pero en lugar de eso se puso a gritar para que todo el mundo en Londres se enterara –suspiró mostrando cierto enfado por primera vez-. Ahora ya todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Va a ser imposible recuperarla sin montar un escándalo.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué, Darien? -lloró desesperada-. ¡Sólo tiene dos años! No podía ser ninguna amenaza para ti. ¿Por qué te has llevado a mi niña?

No lo vio moverse, pero sin embargo en un instante estuvo a su lado, junto a la ventana, y sus dedos volvían a producirle esa descarga eléctrica al tomarla de la barbilla para girar su cara.

-No voy a volver a repetir esto, así que escúchame bien. Yo no he raptado a tu niña.

-Alguien lo hizo -contestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿A quién conoces que pueda odiarla más que tú?.

Él suspiró sin contestar. No podía negar la verdad de su acusación.

-Ven y siéntate antes de que te caigas al suelo redonda -sugirió-. Vamos a...

-¡No quiero sentarme! ¡Y no quiero que me toques! -se soltó con violencia. Los labios de Darien se endurecieron. Era un síntoma de que comenzaba a molestarle su falta de amabilidad-. ¿Quién, Darien? -repitió con dureza-. ¿Quién más podría querer quitarme a mi niña?

-No a ti, sino a mí -contestó él con calma dándose la vuelta-. Han querido quitármela a mí.

-¿A ti? -preguntó incrédula-. ¿Y por qué iban a querer hacerte eso? ¡Tú no quieres a la niña!

-Pero la gente no lo sabe.

Serena se quedó helada al darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir...?

Tragó sin poder terminar la frase. Había confiado en que él hubiera sido el responsable. Estaba tan segura que la sola idea de que no fuera así, de que hubiera otra alternativa simplemente la desarmaba. De pronto un miedo nuevo le atenazó el pecho.

-Soy un hombre poderoso y el poder trae enemigos...

-Pero... ¡No! -sacudió la cabeza negando tal posibilidad-. ¡No! Éste es un asunto de familia, lo sé. He hablado con ellos...

-¿Que tú has hablado con ellos? -se volvió para mirarla con los ojos de depredador.

-Por teléfono -asintió sintiéndose enferma al recordar la conversación.

-¿Cuándo?

Su voz se había endurecido. No parecía gustarle el que ella pudiera darle una información de la que no tuviera noticia. Ofendía su sentido de la omnipotencia.

-Una hora después de que la raptaran, más o menos. ¡Dijeron que tú sabrías qué hacer! -añadió desesperada mirándolo-. ¡Si lo sabes, hazlo, Darien! ¡Por el amor de Dios, hazlo!

Él murmuró algo molesto y la agarró del brazo empujándola para que volviera a sentarse en el sofá sin obtener protesta alguna en esa ocasión.

-Ahora escúchame -dijo sentándose a su lado-. Necesito saber qué dijeron exactamente, Serena. Y necesito saber cómo lo dijeron. ¿Comprendes?

¿Comprender? Por supuesto que comprendía, se dijo Serena.

-¡Lo que tú quieres es saber si eran sicilianos! Pues bien, sí lo eran. ¡Eran sicilianos, como tú! -lo acusó-. Reconocí perfectamente el acento. Era el mismo tono despreciativo con el que tratáis a todos los que no son como vosotros.

-¿Hombre o mujer? -preguntó él sin hacer caso a sus comentarios.

-Hombre.

-¿Joven o mayor? ¿Podrías decirlo?

-La voz estaba amortiguada, creo... creo que tenía algo puesto delante del auricular -contestó poniéndose una mano delante de la temblorosa boca.

Él alcanzó su mano y la retiró con dureza para exigir su atención.

-¿Hablaba en inglés?

-Pero con acento siciliano -asintió-. Déjame...

-¿Y qué dijo? -insistió ignorando su ruego-. ¿Qué dijo exactamente, Serena?

Ella comenzó a temblar violentamente. Cerró los ojos. No quería recordar aquella conversación telefónica que había confirmado sus peores miedos.

-Tenemos a tu niña -repitió palabra por palabra. Sus dedos, helados, comenzaron a temblar de tal modo que él los estrechó en sus manos-. Por el momento está a salvo. Busca a Chiba. Él sabrá qué hacer. Nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo contigo a las siete y media... ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó confusa mirando a su alrededor.

-Shsh. Aún no son las seis -murmuró él intentando calmarla-. Concéntrate, Serena. ¿Dijeron algo más? ¿Oíste algo? ¿Voces, algún ruido de fondo, algo...?

-No, nada -se soltó las manos para taparse la cara. Ni siquiera el llanto de su propia hija-. ¡OH, Dios! ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi pobre niña... la quiero aquí conmigo! -se dio la vuelta confusa y atormentada-. Conmigo, en mis brazos... -añadió cruzando los brazos contra su pecho como si su hija ya estuviera con ella-. ¡OH, Dios, Darien, haz algo! ¡Haz algo!

-Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Pero quiero saber por qué diablos nadie me había informado de esa conversación telefónica. ¿La grabasteis? La policía tiene intervenida esta línea telefónica. Tiene que estar grabada.

-¿Es que tienes miedo de que alguien pueda reconocer la voz? –preguntó ella alarmada al verlo ponerse en pie-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a hacer algo al respecto -contestó él mirándola con expresión de indiferencia-. Tal y como tú me has pedido. Mientras tanto te sugiero que te retires a tu habitación y trates de dormir. Te mantendré informada de lo que ocurra.

-Quieres decir que lo deje todo en tus manos.

-Después de todo es para eso para lo que he venido -asintió él frío.

Sí, se dijo Serena. Ésa era la única razón por la que había vuelto

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En Nueva York.

-¿En Nueva York? Pero si sólo hace seis horas que la...

-Concorde... ¿Todavía sospechas que he sido yo quien la ha raptado?

-Los dos sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo –contestó ella con el mentón bien alto y los ojos azules fríos como los de él.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Ella no significa ninguna amenaza para mí.

-¿No? Hasta que Darien Chiba no consiga librarse de su esposa para casarse con otra Rini es la única heredera legítima. Haya sido él suficientemente viril o no para concebirla.

Aquella provocación había ido demasiado lejos y ella lo sabía. De pronto, él se inclinó sobre ella con los dientes apretados. El miedo no la dejó ser enteramente consciente de la fragancia de su aftershave.

-Ten cuidado, esposa, con lo que me dices.

-Y ten cuidado tú. Procura traerme a mi hija sana y de una pieza, o si no atente a las consecuencias. Voy a arrastrar el nombre de Chiba por todos los periódicos de cotilleo del mundo.

Sus ojos se encendieron de nuevo como alumbrados por un relámpago.

-¿Y qué les vas a contar? ¿Qué horrible crimen crees que puedes achacarme? ¿Es que no te he dado a ti y a tu hija todo lo que podíais desear? Mi casa, mi dinero... ¡hasta mi nombre!

-¿Y por el bien de quién lo has hecho? -preguntó ella pensando que todo eso era legítimamente suyo-. Sólo por el tuyo, Darien. Por orgullo. ¡Por tu maldito orgullo siciliano!

-¿Qué orgullo? -preguntó él de pronto poniéndose en pie-. Destrozaste mi orgullo cuando te llevaste a otro hombre a tu cama -por un momento Serena sintió cierta simpatía y pena por el hombre que había vivido tres años creyendo aquella mentira. Tenía razón: aunque lo que dijera no fuera cierto el solo hecho de que lo creyera tenía que haber acabado con su orgullo-. ¡Ah! No quiero discutir ese tema. Me molesta. Me molesta incluso tener que hablar contigo -añadió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

-¡Darien! -lo llamó Serena esforzándose por ponerse en pie y detenerlo. Él se paró con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta pero sin darse la vuelta. Las lágrimas invadían las profundidades de sus ojos, esas profundidades en las que guardaba el amor que un día había sentido por él-. Darien, por favor... Pienses lo que pienses de mí tienes que comprender que Rini no ha cometido crimen alguno.

-Lo sé -contestó él sereno.

-Entonces por favor, devuélvemela.

Aquella súplica le puso tenso. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba de pie, con su largo pelo sujeto con una cinta, retirado del rostro. Sus ojos, antes duros, fríos y enfadados, no podían evitar observar su figura pequeña y esbelta. No era alta, y la ropa acentuaba su delgadez.

Era una criatura delicada, siempre lo había pensado. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que el más mínimo soplo de viento iba a hacerla salir volando, de que la más mínima palabra agria iba a hacerla desesperar. Y sin embargo... Sus ojos se endurecieron aún más, si es que ello era posible.

-Han secuestrado a la niña porque lleva mi nombre -afirmó con calma-. Por esa razón haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolvértela.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Serena mirándola enfadada. Se refería a Rini llamándola «la niña», pensó con amargura, como si fuera una muñeca sin alma, un simple objeto inanimado al que hubieran robado. Y sólo aceptaba que era su obligación recuperarla porque se daba cuenta de que en parte era responsable de que la hubieran raptado.

Qué amabilidad, pensó mientras buscaba una silla donde apoyarse antes de caer, cuánta magnanimidad. ¿Cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera creído que Rini era hija suya?, Se preguntó. ¿No habría sido entonces él el que habría necesitado un brandy, no habría sido a él al que todos habrían intentado hacer tragar las pastillas para dormir, al que todos habrían intentado calmar al ver que no podía soportar el horror de ver a su hija secuestrada por un monstruo? Un monstruo dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.

Intentó interrumpir sus pensamientos tapándose la cara con las manos. No podía seguir soportándolo. Su hija estaba en manos de un loco. Estaría asustada, atemorizada, sin saber qué iba a ocurrirle. Querría a su mamá, no comprendería por qué su mamá no estaba allí con ella cuando siempre había acudido a su llamada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo insensible podía ser capaz de alejar a una niña pequeña de su madre? ¿Qué podía causar que alguien llegara a ser tan malvado, tan cruel, tan...?

De pronto recordó algo y retiró las manos de la cara. Sólo conocía a una persona que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Armando Chiba. De tal palo tal astilla. Peor aún, mucho peor el padre que el hijo. Darien nunca llegaría a aprender a ser tan mala persona como su propio padre.

Y además la odiaba. La odiaba por haberse atrevido a pensar que podía ser una esposa lo suficientemente buena para su hijo. Había jurado vengarse de ella por haberle robado a su hijo, al que hubiera preferido ver casado con una siciliana en un matrimonio previamente convenido. Si Darien se creía a sí mismo omnipotente, Armando Chiba lo creía aún más de sí mismo.

Pero Armando ya se había cobrado su venganza, pensó confusa. ¿Por qué iba a querer...?, Comenzó Serena a preguntarse a sí misma.

-¡No! -exclamó en voz alta de pronto poniéndose en pie.

Temblaba, pero no de debilidad sino de miedo. Sentía un inmenso miedo que le impedía casi incluso seguir en pie. No obstante atravesó el salón y salió de la habitación.

**WOW QUE INICIO POBRE SERE DEBE SER HORRIBLE NO SABER EN DONDE ESTA SU HIJA Y LUEGO DARIEN CON SU ACTITUD QUIEN CREEN QUE SECUESTRO A LA PEQUEÑA?**

**LISTO LOLA AQUI LA ESTA LA HISTORIA QUE ME HABIAS SOLICITADO HACE TIEMPO QUE LA DISFRUTES...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

JUSTO en la puerta había un hombre enorme con un traje gris haciendo guardia. Un extraño.

-¿Dónde está Darien? -preguntó Serena medio temblando-. Mi marido, ¿dónde está?

-El señor Chiba no quiere que nadie lo moleste –contestó mirando de reojo la puerta del despacho cerrado.

Era siciliano, pensó Serena, su acento era siciliano, como el del hombre con el que había hablado por teléfono. Se estremeció y pasó por delante de él ignorando su respuesta y apresurándose a abrir la puerta.

Darien estaba sentado en el borde de la sólida mesa de roble del despacho y no estaba solo. Había dos policías y otro hombre con él, alguien al que de inmediato reconoció como su mano derecha, Haruka Tenou. Estaban todos con las cabezas inclinadas mirando algo que había sobre la mesa. Al entrar ella de improviso todos levantaron la cabeza.

Ella los ignoró a todos. Sus ojos ansiosos se centraron en la única persona que importaba.

-Darien... -lo llamó dando dos pasos hacia él-. He...

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, no hacia ella sino hacia el objeto que había sobre la mesa. Fue entonces, al oír un clic, cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando allí y cuando reconoció lo que había escuchado a pesar de que su cerebro se había negado a admitirlo.

Se paró, se puso blanca, cerró los ojos. Era la voz de Rini, de su hija, murmurando y llamándola hasta que alguien apretó el botón.

-¡No la toquéis! -gritó.

No supo quién fue el que la alcanzó primero para sujetarla cuando se tambaleó, pero reconoció los brazos de Darien agarrándola y evitando que se derrumbara, apretándola contra su pecho y obligándola a sentarse. No se marchó. Fue inclinando su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que ella de modo que podía apoyarse en él. Su corazón se había acelerado y estaba fuera de control, su respiración era rápida, su mente estaba absolutamente horrorizada por un nuevo temor.

Darien estaba maldiciendo. Maldecía en italiano y en inglés, maldecía elevando la cabeza por encima de ella, lo maldecía todo y la maldecía a ella. Entonces Serena elevó los dedos helados y temblorosos para posarlos sobre la pechera de su camisa, luego sobre el cuello y por último sobre la boca, apretada por la ira.

Podría haberlo abofeteado en plena cara sólo por haberle causado esa sensación. Él se quedó helado allí mismo, delante de todos aquellos rostros que los observaban. Se quedó helado como una estatua muda con los temblorosos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Dar -susurró ella débilmente sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba llamando por un apodo que había utilizado sólo a veces en momentos de intimidad cuando se sentía absolutamente perdida en él-. Mi hija, ésa era mi hija...

Darien Chiba, agachado junto a ella y oliendo la maravillosa fragancia de su pelo esparcido por los anchos hombros, cerró por un momento los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

-Shsh -murmuró. Entonces elevó la mano para agarrar los dedos de Serena sobre su boca y después de besarlos ligeramente los tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza-. Serena, ella está bien. Pregunta por ti pero está bien. ¿Me entiendes, cara? Ella está...

Serena se desmayó. Al fin la presión que soportaba la venció y se dejó caer sobre el hombre que tenía a su lado. Poco después, se despertó encontrándose en su habitación, tumbada sobre la cama y con el médico inclinado sobre ella.

-Quiero que tome esto, señora Chiba -murmuró ofreciéndole dos pastillas blancas y un vaso de agua.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba haber corrido por el vestíbulo y haber abierto la puerta del despacho pero no se acordaba de por qué había sentido la necesidad de ir allí. Recordaba haber visto en el despacho a Darien, a Haruka y a dos policías, y recordaba cómo todos habían levantado la cabeza para mirarla al entrar ella de improviso y dirigirse hacia Darien. Luego... entonces recordó.

-¿Dónde está Darien?

-Aquí estoy.

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró inclinado sobre ella al otro lado de la cama. Su aspecto sin embargo era diferente, como si hubiera perdido en parte su arrogancia.

-Has tenido noticias de ellos, ¿verdad? -murmuró medio desfallecida-. Te llamaron antes de la hora prevista. Te dejaron hablar con mi hija -lloró.

-Tómate las pastillas, Serena.

-Quiero saber qué te han dicho -contestó ella negándose a tomarlas con un gesto de cabeza.

-Si te tomas las pastillas, te contaré lo que han dicho.

-Lo único que quieres es que me quede dormida. Me niego a dormir - insistió Serena.

-No son pastillas para dormir, señora Chiba. No tiene usted por qué dormir si no quiere, son sólo para relajarse. Le aseguro que le estoy diciendo la verdad. Comprendo perfectamente que quiera ser fuerte en un momento como éste, pero no lo va a conseguir si no es con cierta ayuda. No debe menospreciar su estado de shock, está usted a punto del colapso. Tómese las pastillas. Confíe en mí.

Confiar en él. Lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si podría hacerlo. Hacía casi tres años que no confiaba en ningún hombre.

-Tómate las pastillas, Serena. Si no tendré que sujetarte para que él te ponga una inyección.

Serena se tomó las pastillas. Darien nunca amenazaba en falso y ella no era tonta. Sabía que si le inyectaban algo no iban a ser simplemente calmantes.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos durante los cuales nadie dijo nada. El doctor permanecía a un lado de la cama y le tomaba la tensión. El silencio era tan profundo que creía oír el tictac del reloj contando los segundos.

Antes incluso de que el doctor le soltara la muñeca sabía que su pulso se había normalizado, que no corría a la velocidad a la que lo había hecho durante las últimas horas. Sintió cómo ambos hombres intercambiaban una mirada y luego oyó pasos por la habitación. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y volvió a cerrar. De nuevo estaba a solas con Darien.

-Ahora ya puedes contarme lo que te han dicho -murmuró sin abrir los ojos-. No voy a ponerme histérica.

-No te has puesto histérica en ningún momento -señaló él-. Simplemente te desmayaste.

-Eso ya había ocurrido antes, ¿no es así, Darien?

-Sí -admitió él causándole tal sorpresa que ella abrió los ojos.

-Sólo que la última vez me dejaste caer, creo recordar.

Él se dio la vuelta, en principio para arrimar una silla a la cama y sentarse a su lado, pero ella sabía que lo hacía para no recordar la escena a la que se refería, cuando él estuvo a punto de pegarle y ella respondió simplemente desmayándose.

Aquel incidente había tenido lugar en otra casa, en otro país, en otro mundo. Y en aquella ocasión, él se había marchado y la había dejado tirada en el suelo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.

-¿Cuándo llamaron?

-Justo después de dejarte.

-¿Y qué dijeron?

-En realidad no necesitas saber qué dijeron exactamente -contestó él curvando ligeramente los labios-. Digamos que sólo querían asegurarse de que yo comprendía bien que se trataba de un asunto de negocios.

-¿De qué clase de negocios? -preguntó Serena fríamente, sorprendida por el efecto de las pastillas-. ¿Te refieres a dinero?

-Pensé que era evidente que lo que quieren es dinero. Es de lo único de lo que dispongo en abundancia.

Ella asintió, pero sin embargo luego le contradijo:

-Es mentira. Lo que quieren no es tu dinero.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque son sicilianos —explicó como si esa razón lo aclarase todo-. Si me hubieras dicho que la han secuestrado en venganza por haberles estropeado tú un negocio importante, te habría creído. Pero si me dices que es sólo por dinero no te creo.

-¿Es que todavía sospechas de mí? -preguntó con frialdad.

Serena hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido ante aquella pregunta, pero la tensión se había convertido por efecto de las pastillas en debilidad, y sólo podía permanecer tumbada.

-No, de ti no, de tu padre.

La expresión de Darien se endureció. Todo rastro de amabilidad hacia ella desapareció de pronto.

-Deja en paz a mi padre.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Le contrariaste cuando te casaste conmigo y nunca me perdonará. Además, aún sigues contrariándolo al no querer divorciarte para buscar otra esposa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que está dispuesto a aguantar una situación como ésa un hombre con su orgullo? Al final ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Raptando a tu hija? ¿Y cómo crees que va a conseguir con eso que haga lo que él quiere?

-Ha conseguido traerte aquí, ¿no? -contestó con un brillo de cinismo en los ojos-. Ha conseguido que vengas aquí a enfrentarte con el error que cometiste y que te has negado a aceptar durante tres años.

-Si esas son las tácticas de mi padre -rió-, entonces ha cometido un grave error. Lo que es mío es mío, y siempre lo conservaré. Aunque nunca en la vida vaya a poner un dedo sobre ti, no estoy en absoluto dispuesto a permitir que ningún hombre obtenga ese privilegio.

-¿Es esa tu vendetta particular, Darien? -preguntó ella sintiendo un escalofrío.

-Si quieres llamarlo así.

-Entonces quizá debas informar a tu padre de lo que opinas.

-No hace ninguna falta, él ya lo sabe. Y aunque esté deseando que llegue el día en que vea a su hijo deshacerse de su mujer para tomar otra esposa no está en condiciones de hacer nada al respecto -Darien se levantó y volvió a poner la silla en su sitio. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su rostro era de nuevo frío e impenetrable-. Ya ves, hace seis meses sufrió un ataque al corazón. Está tan débil de salud que tiene que permanecer en una silla de ruedas. Apenas puede hacer nada por sí mismo, y menos aún planear algo como esto -de pronto se inclinó sobre ella con un gesto serio-. Así que guárdate tus odiosas insinuaciones para ti sola, Serena. Una cosa es que te atrevas a insultarme a mí con tus opiniones sobre mi familia, y otra muy distinta que te metas con mi padre. Déjalo a él aparte. ¿Está claro?

-Sí -susurró ella atónita por las noticias. ¿Armando enfermo en una silla de ruedas?, Se preguntó incrédula-. Lo siento.

Su lástima era sincera, pero no la sentía por aquel hombre reducido por la enfermedad, sino por Darien, que lo adoraba.

-No necesito tu lástima. Me basta con que te muerdas la lengua antes de volver a decir nada sobre él.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, que se abrió. Haruka apareció en el umbral. Miró primero a Serena y luego a su jefe, al que dijo:

-Están al teléfono otra vez.

Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Serena salió aprisa de la cama sintiendo que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-No -exclamó Darien-. Quédate ahí.

-Dar... por favor -suplicó elevando la vista horrorizada.

-¡No! -volvió a exclamar él bruscamente-. Oblígala, Haruka -ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

-Lo odio -susurró Serena frustrada al ver que la puerta se cerraba-. ¡Lo odio!

-Sólo lo hace por ti, Serena -contestó Haruka Tenou amable-. No es muy agradable ser testigo de la discusión con los secuestradores.

-¿Te refieres a la discusión en la que va a tratar de salvarle la vida a mi hija?

Serena rió con amargura. Haruka no contestó. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Serena juró en voz baja y volvió a intentar salir de la cama. Pero no podía permanecer en pie, aunque no sabía si era la verdad o las pastillas lo que se lo impedía. Entonces se hizo el silencio, un silencio incómodo mientras él vigilaba la puerta y ella intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Vete, Haruka. No te preocupes, no voy a salir corriendo hacia el despacho ni a causarte problemas con tu jefe. Puedes irte tranquilo.

El suspiró triste, pero no se marchó. En lugar de ello se acercó a la ventana.

-Puede que en este momento no sea la compañía ideal. Serena, pero tú y yo éramos amigos.

«Amigos» se repitió escéptica Serena a sí misma. Conocía a Haruka Tenou hacía años. Era el ayudante de Darien, su mano derecha. Alto, castaño y guapo, juntos formaban un equipo invencible: Haruka el encantador, el risueño y Darien el hombre de acción frío y calculador.

Cualquier cosa que Darien no pudiera hacer por sí mismo se la encargaba a Haruka, cuya lealtad estaba fuera de toda duda. Su relación era muy estrecha. En una ocasión, hacía ya tiempo, Serena había llegado a creer que la lealtad de Haruka hacia Darien la incluía a ella también. Lo había considerado un amigo suyo, su único amigo en un mundo lleno de enemigos.

Se había sentido sola, abandonada y alejada de la realidad, marginada e incómoda en la alta sociedad en la que Darien la había introducido y en la que su presencia no era aceptada. Haruka era la única persona a la que había podido acudir en tiempos de necesidad, cuando Dar no estaba. Pero cuando todo ocurrió, incluso Haruka le volvió la espalda.

-No necesito a nadie. Sólo a mi hija.

-Dar la rescatará -contestó asintiendo despacio pero con seguridad y consiguiendo aminorar ligeramente el dolor que sentía en su interior-. Pero tendrás que confiar en él, Serena, lo hará a su modo.

«Confiar», recapacitó. De nuevo aquella palabra.

-Han llamado antes de lo que dijeron. ¿Han dicho por qué?

-No, pero nos han estado siguiendo -explicó-. A Dar y a mí. Nos han seguido desde Nueva York hasta aquí. Supongo que habían calculado mal el tiempo que íbamos a tardar en llegar a Inglaterra, no habrían pensado que Dar vendría en el Concorde... -Dar volaba en su avión privado a donde fuera que quisiera ir. Tomar un vuelo público debía de haber sido un shock para Darien Chiba, aunque fuera en primera clase y en el mejor transporte público del mundo-. Las noticias le han afectado mucho, Serena. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan destrozado, no desde que...

Haruka no terminó la frase. No podía culparlo por ello. Había estado a punto de decir «desde que descubrió que lo traicionabas con otro hombre». No era precisamente el comentario más adecuado en ese instante.

-Darien me ha dicho que su padre ha estado enfermo -comentó ella cambiando de tema.

No quería saber cómo le había afectado el secuestro. De todos modos, nunca hubiera creído a Haruka si le hubiera dicho que Darien se sentía destrozado por lo sucedido.

-Sí, fue terrible. Fue una suerte que estuviera en Londres y no en su casa de Taormina cuando le ocurrió. De otro modo no estaría vivo. Estuvo dos meses ingresado en el hospital antes de poder viajar de vuelta a casa. Dar permaneció a su lado sin moverse durante dos semanas enteras.

¿En Londres?, Se preguntó Serena incrédula. Armando nunca viajaba a Londres por placer, siempre había dicho que era una ciudad odiosa. Y Darien había estado durante dos semanas a un paso de ella sin siquiera saberlo. Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda.

-Por supuesto se mantuvo en secreto. Armando tiene demasiados negocios importantes y delicados en los que la noticia de su enfermedad podría haber sido fatal. Dar ha tenido que ocuparse de todo desde entonces, está haciendo el trabajo de dos.

-Pobre Dar -murmuró Serena irónica-. Y ahora encima esto.

-No te burles de él, Serena -contestó Haruka con un brillo en los ojos-. Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a burlarte de él. Al fin y al cabo, ha venido en tu ayuda, ¿no es así? -continuó mientras su inglés iba empeorando al enfadarse-. ¡Ha venido aquí sin pensárselo dos veces cuando posiblemente cualquier otro hombre te hubiera vuelto la espalda!

-¿Igual que lo hiciste tú? -contestó ella dando rienda suelta a su ira. En otro tiempo, se habría mordido la lengua y habría callado, pero ya no. Nadie más iba a volver a intimidarla con su temperamento y su orgullo siciliano-. Entonces no es de extrañar que Darien sea quien es y que tú no seas más que su empleado. ¡Al menos él es capaz de ver a la gente como seres humanos, no según la importancia y el dinero que tengan!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Serena se levantó olvidando a Haruka.

Dar entró y los miró, quedándose callado al palpar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Serena ansiosa-, ¿Qué han...?

La expresión de su rostro consiguió que palideciera, si es que el calor de la discusión había conseguido darle algo de color a sus mejillas.

-Ten calma -contestó él con suavidad-. Aún estamos negociando. Intenta recordarlo todo el tiempo, Serena, ellos quieren algo que yo les puedo dar, algo que desean más aún que retener a tu hija.

-¿Negociando? -repitió ella comprendiendo apenas lo que él decía-. ¿Pero qué es lo que hay que negociar? ¡Págales, Darien! -gritó-. ¡Tienes dinero de sobra! ¡Dáselo y diles que me devuelvan a mi hija! -él hizo una mueca, posiblemente ante su ingenuidad, pensó Serena, así que recapacitó y añadió-. Pero, ¿cuánto te han pedido?

-Ese asunto no es algo que vaya a discutir.

Sus ojos estudiaron primero el rostro inexpresivo de Haruka y luego volvieron al de Darien. Entonces su pecho albergó otra amenaza más con la que no había contado.

-Te piden demasiado dinero, ¿no es eso? -respiró con ansiedad-. Te piden más de lo que puedes reunir en tan poco tiempo.

-Al menos no me acusas de ser un tacaño -sonrió burlón.

-No -contestó ella. No era tonta. Sabía que los ricos ponían a trabajar su dinero, no lo guardaban en un cajón-. Entonces..., ¿qué ocurrirá ahora?

-Esperaremos -dijo haciéndole a Haruka una señal con la cabeza para que los dejara solos.

Haruka obedeció y cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Esperar. Hacia ya casi siete horas desde que habían secuestrado a Rini. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ella. La echaba de menos, le dolia el alma por su ausencia, apenas podía soportarlo.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Roguemos para que cuando llamen de nuevo hayan empezado a mostrar un poco de sentido común -contestó él con sencillez. Era de suponer que no había otro modo de decirlo, pensó Serena-. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has comido algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y elevó una mano para quitarse la cinta de terciopelo deslizándola por el cabello.

-No puedo comer nada -respondió al fin.

-¿Cuándo? -repitió él.

-En el desayuno -contestó al fin dejando la cinta sobre la cama y recordando el feliz momento que había compartido con Rini-. ¡OH, Dios mío! -exclamó sentándose al borde de la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Darien tenso.

-Ellos no van a saber... No saben qué le gusta comer. Se sentirá confusa, tendrá miedo. Se preguntará por qué no estoy con ella, por qué...

-Déjalo ya -replicó Darien agachándose frente a ella-. Escúchame, Serena. No puedes dejar que tu mente siga trabajando de esa forma. Los niños son por naturaleza muy resistentes. Lo soportará, seguramente incluso mejor que tú. Tienes que intentar ayudarte a ti misma, controlarte, no atormentarte de ese modo. Si no, no lo soportarás.

Tenía razón. Lo sabía. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse y asintió, dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-¿Te...? ¿Te dejaron que la escucharas otra vez?

Sus ojos, por lo general fríos, estaban más oscuros de lo normal. Darien elevó una mano para apartar un mechón del largo cabello de su rostro.

-Ella está bien -murmuró-. La escuché charlando contenta mientras hablaba con uno de ellos.

-¿Lo habéis grabado? Quiero oírlo.

-No -dijo poniéndose de pronto en pie con expresión indiferente.

-¿Pero por qué no? Necesito oírla, ¿es que no lo comprendes?

-Lo comprendo, pero no puedo concedértelo. No creo que pudieras soportarlo, así que no te molestes en volver a pedírmelo.

Obviamente, la discusión había terminado. Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta y de pronto se detuvo. Algo había llamado su atención. Serena buscó el motivo a su alrededor y luego se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón y su respiración se pararon al verlo tomar un retrato de encima de una cómoda.

-Se parece mucho a ti -observó por fin después de una larga pausa.

-Sí.

No pudo contestar nada más. El parecido se apreciaba a simple vista. El cabello dorado, los ojos de un azul puro, la piel pálida y delicada. Rini era casi un doble de Serena. Y no se parecía a su padre.

-Es muy guapa -añadió-. Debes quererla mucho.

-¡OH, Darien! -exclamó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho a causa de la desesperación de ver que ni padre ni hija podían disfrutar del amor del otro-. ¡Tanto como deberías amarla tú! ¡Ella es...!

«Ella es tu hija», eso fue lo que Serena estuvo a punto de decir. Pero él la interrumpió para evitar escuchar esa afirmación.

-¡No! -gritó él dejando la foto de golpe en su sitio y negándose a aceptarlo-, ¡No empieces otra vez con eso! ¡Esas pretensiones me resultan insultantes! -añadió dándose la vuelta con el rostro más frío de lo que ella lo había visto nunca-. No he venido aquí para escuchar tus mentiras. He venido a recobrar a tu hija. ¡Tu hija! -enfatizó-. Sea quien sea su padre, desde luego no es mía.

-Es tuya -repitió ella desafiante a pesar de la frialdad de él-. Tu hija, tu concepción, tu traición a la confianza que yo había puesto en ti, a lo que yo esperaba de ti con legítimo derecho. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que para mí es igualmente insultante que tú sospeches de mi infidelidad? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te he dado yo motivo alguno para creer que pudiera ser capaz de semejante atrocidad? ¿Yo? ¿Irme con otro hombre? ¡Pero si yo era incapaz ni de mirar a nadie de pura vergüenza! ¡Me ponía colorada y no dejaba de tartamudear como una tonta en cuanto alguien me hablaba!

-Hasta que aprendiste a manejar tus propios poderes sobre los hombres, claro. Los poderes que yo mismo te enseñé a reconocer. Entonces dejaste de sonrojarte y de tartamudear y comenzaste a sonreír y a coquetear.

-Nunca lo hice -negó con pasión-. Mi timidez te molestaba y fue por eso por lo que intenté sobreponerme a ella. Intenté comportarme como las demás mujeres, intenté ser un miembro más del círculo social al que no dejabas de decirme que pertenecía. Lo intenté sólo por ti.

-Lo intentaste demasiado en serio, entonces. No recuerdo haberte pedido que tuvieras un amante.

-No tuve ningún amante -suspiró.

-Entonces el hombre al que estabas abrazada fue sólo el producto de mi imaginación, ¿no es eso?

-No -concedió ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la escena-. Él fue real.

-No te toqué en cinco semanas, y sin embargo tú te las ingeniaste para quedarte embarazada. Fue un milagro -añadió.

-No estás muy bien en matemáticas. Fueron cuatro semanas, e hicimos el amor muchas veces aquella noche.

-Pero a la mañana siguiente tuviste la menstruación, así que es imposible que te quedaras embarazada aquella noche.

Serena suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose derrotada. Aquella mañana le había mentido, no había tenido la menstruación. Él le había anunciado que debía volver a marcharse de viaje y ella había mentido para castigarlo por abandonarla tan pronto. Quería privarle del placer de poseer su cuerpo por marcharse, pero había tenido que lamentar esa mentira desde entonces.

Después, lo había confesado todo, pero él no había cambiado en absoluto de opinión, no la creía, así que no sentía deseos de repetirle la verdad una vez más.

-Ya veo que no tienes respuesta para esa pregunta.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras. La verdad es que ya no me importa... - contestó con sinceridad y sin ninguna vida en sus ojos-. Una vez te amé más que a mi propia vida. Ahora mi amor es todo para Rini.

-Arréglate -ordenó él inexpresivo ante esa declaración volviéndose hacia la puerta-. Cuando estés lista, baja, yo me encargaré de que preparen algo para comer.

**POBRE LA ESPERA LA ESTA MATANDO PERO QUE FUE LO QUE HABRA OCURRIDO PARA QUE DARIEN CREA QUE LA NIÑA NO ES SU HIJA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

LA CASA había vuelto a su rutina habitual. La señora Moon, el ama de llaves, se apresuraba de un lado para otro mientras su marido, que trabajaba de jardinero, se ocupaba de la nueva zona de juegos que Serena y él habían proyectado al fondo del jardín. Serena sintió que su corazón se le encogía cuando, desde la ventana de su dormitorio, lo vio apisonar rítmicamente el pedazo de tierra en el que iban a colocar un columpio. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, verlo continuar con sus planes sin perder la esperanza de que Rini volviera también la reconfortaba.

Cuando por fin bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el comedor, encontró a Darien de pie observando trabajar al señor Moon por la ventana. Era junio y el sol se ponía tarde, así que podía seguir haciéndolo hasta las diez si le apetecía.

Aquel atardecer el jardín estaba bañado en una luz de color coral que lo teñía todo, incluido Darien. Algo se conmocionó en su interior, algo largamente reprimido. El dolor de una mujer por el hombre al que amaba. Por un momento, no pudo moverse ni hablar, no pudo ni siquiera hacerle saber que estaba delante. De pronto era a otro hombre a quien veía, otro hombre de otro tiempo que también solia mirar así por la ventana. Un hombre al que ella se habría acercado corriendo, al que se habría agarrado y sobre el que se habría apoyado mientras le contaba los planes para el jardín, para su hija.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado Darien si las cosas no hubieran sido tal y como eran entre ellos y ella hubiera tenido libertad para ir a contarle lo que estaba haciendo el señor Moon?, Se preguntó. ¿Le habría gustado saberlo? ¿Le habría interesado? ¿Habría querido unirse a ellos y proyectar también la primera zona de juegos del jardín para su hija?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que hicieron borrosa la silueta de Darien, igual que si estuviera viéndolo a través de un cristal en medio de la lluvia.

Lluvia, recordó Serena. La primera vez que conoció a Darien estaba lloviendo. No era una lluvia fina de verano como se podía esperar por la época del año, sino un verdadero chaparrón bajo el cual la gente corría y se apresuraba.

Ella era una simple ayudante en un centro de jardinería de las afueras de Londres por aquel entonces. Tenía veintiún años y era tan tímida que se ponía colorada sólo conque un extraño le sonriera. Por eso prefería siempre trabajar con plantas que enfrentarse a los clientes. Sin embargo la empresa de jardinería había inaugurado un servicio para cuidar y sustituir las plantas de los grandes bloques de oficinas de la ciudad. Y a ella la habían encargado ocuparse de parte de ese trabajo. Le había costado todo el coraje del que disponía entrar en los jardines de los edificios de la lista que le habían asignado.

Toda aquella timidez provenía de la infancia solitaria que había vivido con su padre, viudo y mayor, que se había retirado prematuramente de la enseñanza al morir su mujer y dejarle a cargo de su única hija. Entonces se trasladaron desde las tranquilas afueras de Londres hasta los páramos salvajes de Yorkshire, en donde él decidió enseñar personalmente a su hija en lugar de mandarla a la escuela más próxima, a cinco kilómetros.

Tenía trece años cuando él, de pronto, murió de un ataque al corazón mientras daba un paseo por su adorado páramo. Serena lo intuyó cuando vio volver solo al perro, Sammie. Después de aquello, la mandaron a un colegio interna para terminar su educación, colegio que fue pagado con la herencia de su padre. Pero para entonces la timidez formaba parte ya de su carácter. Le costaba mucho tratar con el resto de las chicas del colegio. A duras penas aprendió a comunicarse con otras personas de su entorno, y nunca consiguió hacer verdaderos amigos.

Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre vagabundeando por el jardín, lo cual fue posiblemente la causa que le llevó a interesarse por las plantas. También ayudó, desde luego, el hecho de que el jardinero del colegio fuera un hombre callado y amable. Le recordaba mucho a su padre, se sentía a gusto con él.

Gracias a él descubrió que tenía buena mano para las plantas. Era una habilidad especial para hacer que todo creciera. Ya estaba decidida a asistir a un colegio para estudiar jardinería después de acabar la escuela cuando ocurrió otro desastre en su vida. Justo antes de los exámenes finales tuvo un ataque de fiebres glandulares que le impidieron presentarse. Padeció aquel virus durante todo un año, y cuando por fin se recuperó los fondos que había dejado su padre se habían acabado.

No podía presentarse a los exámenes de nuevo ni intentar asistir a escuela alguna, tenía que encontrar un trabajo. Por esa razón aquel día en particular, cuando conoció a Darien, estaba en una calle de Londres. Se tropezaron cuando ella se dirigía de nuevo al centro de jardinería después de visitar un jardín de un edificio de la lista.

Él salio en ese momento de un coche negro. Era la hora de comer. Acababa de comenzar a llover con bastante fuerza y la gente corría a refugiarse. Serena se apresuraba por la acera con la cabeza agachada justo cuando paró un coche negro.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre salió de él chocando con ella y casi tirándola.

-Lo siento -dijo el hombre.

Eso fue todo. Él se mezcló con los peatones y entró en un edificio. Y ahí debería de haber terminado todo.

A veces, cuando volvía a rememorar aquel encuentro, se sorprendía a sí misma deseando que hubiera sido así. Su vida hubiera sido por completo distinta. Sin embargo en otros momentos pensaba que aquel encuentro no le había procurado más que bendiciones. Si no hubiera sido por él nunca habría sabido que era capaz de amar con la profundidad con que había aprendido a amarlo a él. Había sido siempre tan tímida que no se había atrevido a vivir grandes emociones.

Nunca habría conocido su capacidad para experimentar la pasión, ni cómo esa pasión podía hacerle superar la timidez en los momentos en que él compartía ese fuego con ella. Y sobre todo no habría conocido el amor más grande de todos, el amor que siente una madre por su hija.

De modo que no. A pesar de todo lo que hubiera ocurrido después no lamentaba que aquel primer encuentro con Darien no hubiera sido el último. Sin embargo convivir con una persona como él le había hecho sentirse como una paloma devorada por un águila.

Aquel día a él se le cayó la cartera en medio de la lluvia. El había continuado su camino sin saberlo y ella, de pie en medio de la calle con el pelo chorreando, se había parado para ver qué era lo que había a sus pies. Se inclinó, lo recogió, y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él había desaparecido dentro del edificio, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

El resto era historia: entró en el edificio y lo encontró enseguida, de pie en el vestíbulo rodeado de hombres. Se acercó a él tímidamente.

-Disculpe... -dijo tocando ligeramente su brazo.

Él se dio la vuelta y miró para abajo hacia ella. Aún podía recordar lo que sintió. Sus ojos zafiros la hicieron temblar extrañamente en su interior. La camisa verde clara con el logo de la empresa de jardinería para la que trabajaba estaba mojada. También lo estaba su pelo, recogido a la espalda en una coleta. Eso por no hablar de sus vaqueros, o incluso de su cara. La miró sin apartar la vista de su rostro y contestó:

-¿Sí?

-Creo... creo que se le ha caído esto... antes, cuando se ha tropezado usted conmigo -dijo nerviosa tendiéndole la cartera-. ¿Le importaría comprobar si es suya?

Por un acto reflejo, él dio una palmada en el bolsillo para palpar si estaba ahí su cartera, pero sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de ella. Serena seguía con la mano tendida, mano que él ignoraba en silencio.

Él, al contrario que ella, era alto. Apenas le llegaba a la barbilla así que tenía que levantar la cara para mirarlo. También estaba mojado, pero poco. Las gotas de agua caían por su traje de seda sin penetrar en la tela y tenía el pelo tan negro que le recordaba a la oscuridad de la noche.

En ese momento, ella no supo que Darien Chiba estaba ahí de pie, parado y en silencio, porque se sentía de pronto completamente enamorado. Se lo confesó semanas más tarde, cuando tuvieron éxito por fin sus planes para vencer su timidez, en una noche en la que ella yacía en sus brazos en una cama con sábanas de lino y sus cuerpos desnudos se unían mientras él la acariciaba el pelo. Ella aún se mostraba tímida, a pesar de que él le acababa de llevar a hacer el viaje más íntimo que ningún hombre puede llevar jamás a hacer a ninguna mujer.

Una semana más tarde, se casaron en la Oficina del Registro de Londres. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Haruka por primera vez, cuando él se presentó para ser testigo de la boda. Aún recordaba la extraña forma en que él la miró, como si no pudiera creer que Darien hubiera escogido a esa mujer para casarse. Y la conversación que ambos hombres mantuvieron entonces, antes de entrar a celebrar la ceremonia, lo confirmó.

-¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Dar? -murmuró Haruka-. Esa chica no parece capaz de manejarte, así que no digamos a un suegro tan hostil como tu padre.

¿Hostil?, Se preguntó Serena. Ya entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, incluso a asustarse. Pero en ese momento Darien sonrió. Aún recordaba esa sonrisa y el calor que le procuraba.

-Sabe cómo tratarme -contestó él en un susurro-. Es exactamente lo opuesto a mí en todas las cosas importantes. Con ella me siento completo. Sabrá manejar a mi padre, ya lo verás.

Pero se equivocó. Nunca había sabido manejar a su padre. De hecho se había sentido aterrorizada ante él desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Era un hombre escurridizo, egoísta, sediento de poder y astuto, un hombre que la veía a ella como un obstáculo para sus planes con respecto a su hijo. Pero además era muy inteligente. Lo suficiente como para ocultarle siempre a Darien el odio que sentía por su esposa por interferir en sus proyectos.

Armando Chiba le había expuesto a su hijo claramente al principio su disgusto por la elección de esposa que había hecho. Había mostrado su enfado y su amargo escepticismo ante los ingleses en general y ante ella en particular. No creía que Serena tuviera la habilidad necesaria para llevar el tipo de vida que ellos llevaban. Pero cuando chocó con la determinación de su hijo por llevar la vida que había elegido por sí mismo, él dio un paso atrás.

Desde entonces observaba, planeaba y esperaba el momento oportuno de intervenir.

Adivinó enseguida la timidez de Serena y la usó en su contra, forzándola a pasar por situaciones en las cuales ella se sentía por completo perdida. Sabía que el poder y el dinero de los Chiba la intimidaba, sabía que ella sólo se sentía cómoda cuando Darien estaba a su lado, así que lo arregló todo para que él tuviera que salir constantemente de viaje.

Y luego se ofreció a sí mismo como escolta de ella, escondiendo su hostilidad cuando su hijo estaba presente y mostrándose deseoso de ayudarla a comportarse como se esperaba que lo hiciera la esposa de un Chiba. Mientras tanto Darien se ocupaba de asuntos más importantes, del imperio Chiba.

En consecuencia ella tuvo que pasar el primer año de casada adaptándose al mundo de la alta sociedad, rodeada de gente esnob y sofisticada ansiosa por seguir los pasos de Armando Chiba y burlarse de ella siempre que pudiera. Intentó contárselo todo a Darien en un par de ocasiones, pero él se mostró ofendido, de modo que ella se sintió más sola aún y más aislada. Y aquello comenzó a crear tensión en su matrimonio.

Cuando Darien volvía a casa, Armando se mostraba encantador con ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse molesta, cosa que su marido no comprendía. Cuando salian juntos, la gente que antes la había ridiculizado se mostraba amable con ella, pero ella se mostraba suspicaz. Y Darien pensaba mal de ella.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre, un inglés, Jedaite Dark, comenzó a mostrarse muy atento con ella. Cada vez que salia con Armando aparecía él, se sentaba a su lado, bailaba con ella y trataba de monopolizar su atención.

Si Darien volvía, él desaparecía. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo. Darien oyó hablar de él.

-¿Quién es ese caballero inglés del que he oído que te estás haciendo amiga? -preguntó una noche cuando ya estaban listos para irse a la cama.

-¿A quién te refieres, a Jedaite? Es un amigo de tu padre, no mío.

-Eso no es lo que yo he oído decir. Me gustaría que no relacionaran el nombre de mí mujer con el de ningún otro hombre. Quiero que rompas esa amistad, Serena -la avisó-. De otro modo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Sus deseos de luchar, de responder, se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, tanto más cuanto más atrapada se sentía por Armando. Serena respondió a aquellas palabras, y lo hizo con dureza, pero no por defender su relación con Jedaite sino intentando que él cambiara su forma de vida.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no pasar mi tiempo cuando ni tú mismo te molestas en estar conmigo.

-Tengo el derecho de un marido -contestó él arrogante.

-¿Es eso lo que crees que eres para mí? Yo diría más bien que eres el hombre que comparte la cama conmigo de vez en cuando. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera esta vez, Darien? ¿Dos semanas, casi tres? ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer yo mientras tú estás fuera? ¿Esconderme? Si quieres saber qué es lo que hago cada minuto del día, quédate aquí y lo descubrirás.

-Tengo un negocio al que atender, y precisamente gracias a ese negocio tú puedes permitirte lujosas ropas y un estilo de vida espléndido.

-¿Acaso te he pedido yo estas ropas? ¿Es que te he pedido yo esta mansión? Cuando me enamoré, lo hice de ti, no de tu dinero. Pero la verdad es que apenas te veo.

-Ahora estoy aquí.

Eso era cierto. Podía gozar de él, gloriosamente desnudo y lleno de sensualidad. Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida lo rechazó.

-Llevamos casados casi un año y a pesar de todo puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano las semanas que hemos pasado juntos. Ni siquiera vivo en mi casa, ésta es la casa de tu padre -suspiró-. Y cuando por fin encuentras tiempo para volver, siempre es antes tu padre que yo.

-Me niego a complacerte en tus absurdos celos por la relación que mantengo con mi padre.

-Pues yo odio vivir aquí y si tú no vas a poder venir más de lo que lo estás haciendo ahora me iré a Londres, a mi casa. Quiero encontrar un trabajo y tener algo de qué ocuparme. Quiero vivir, Darien, quiero hacer algo más que ir de tiendas o restaurantes sintiéndome extraña entre un clan de sicilianos.

-Te refieres quizá a la vida que te puede proporcionar un inglés.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jedaite -suspiró ella irritada.

-¿No?

-¡No! Tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, con un matrimonio que ni siquiera puede llamarse así porque tú no estás aquí el tiempo suficiente. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo aquí no soy feliz -exclamó mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos-. No puedo seguir así, ¿es que no lo ves? Ellos, tu padre, tus amigos, me intimidan. ¡Me siento acobardada cuando tú no estás!

Aquella súplica surgía de su corazón. Debería de haberlo ablandado, debería de haberle recordado que se había enamorado de una mujer delicada, de una mujer tan tímida que se agarraba a él con fuerza cuando le presentaba a alguien desconocido o que se quedaba callada si alguien bromeaba con ella.

Pero él era siciliano. Y un siciliano por naturaleza era un hombre posesivo. Si Serena no le daba importancia a Jedaite Dark, él en cambio sí lo hacía. Serena no había expuesto todas aquellas quejas nunca antes de que él mencionara el nombre de aquel inglés, ni nunca antes se había atrevido a discutir con él. Y desde luego nunca antes había rechazado su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ven a la cama -dijo él.

-No -contestó ella comenzando a tartamudear al ver la expresión de su rostro-. Quiero que hablemos de esto... -él dio la vuelta a la cama dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero Serena se alejó levantando las manos como para detenerlo-. No, por favor, me asustas. No quiero que me asustes tú también.

Pero él no la escuchó, o quizá fue sólo que en ese momento no le importó destrozar aquella única cosa de la que ella estaba segura: de que él, su testarudo marido, el cazador con el que se había casado, nunca le haría daño.

Y le hizo daño. No físicamente, desde luego, sino con una sensualidad brutal que la hizo sentirse desolada.

-Si te acercas al inglés, os mataré a los dos. Lo que es mío es mío, y pretendo conservarlo. ¡Y tú definitivamente eres mía!

«Lo que es mío es mío» repitió Serena para sus adentros. Él nunca se retractó de aquellas palabras. Durante el mes siguiente no lo vio ni oyó hablar de él, y ella no se movió de la villa. Serena no tuvo que escuchar chanza alguna por parte de Armando sobre el fracaso de su matrimonio ni sobre la preferencia de su esposo por estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera junto a su patética esposa, pero tampoco se le ocurrió sospechar que Armando preparaba una trampa para ella cuando recibió un mensaje, supuestamente de Darien, para reunirse con él una noche en un hotel de Catania en el que solian alojarse cuando salian a ver alguna función en la ciudad.

Llegó a la suite en la que debían verse nerviosa, algo asustada, rogando a Dios para que él le hubiera pedido que fuera allí comprendiendo que ella no era feliz y que necesitaban estar a solas y hablar sin interrupciones. Entró en la habitación con la llave que le habían procurado, metió su pequeño equipaje en el dormitorio y salió a esperarlo al salón de la suite.

Pero él no aparecía. Hacia las diez comenzó a sentirse enfadada, hacia las once estaba preparada para irse a la cama y hacia las doce estaba intentando dormir cuando de pronto oyó el ruido de llaves en la puerta. Salió de la cama feliz con su camisón de seda color crema justo cuando se abrió.

Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Fue un shock, algo horrible, confuso. Porque el que entraba no era Darien sino Jedaite. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta abierta, sonrió y murmuró:

-Serena, querida, estás preciosa, como siempre. La incomprensión la dejó helada e inmóvil. Él dio un paso hacia ella, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y ella se dejó en silencio, incapaz de hacer o decir nada y preguntándose cómo era posible que estuviera en esa situación.

Tenía que ser un error, pensó. Jedaite había cometido un tremendo error. Pero entonces otra mano abrió con fuerza la puerta. Darien estaba de pie en el umbral. Su rostro parecía de piedra, sus ojos zafiros de cazador la miraban atónitos. Ella permanecía inmóvil. Se sentía impotente, confusa, alarmada y horrorizada.

-Así que mi padre tenía razón. ¡Eres una zorra!

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Toda la culpa recayó sobre ella. Su silencio la condenaba. Su rubor la condenaba. La forma en que Jedaite desapareció por el balcón sin decir una palabra la condenaba. Nunca supo a dónde se dirigió ni nunca le importó. Y también el camisón de seda, comprado especialmente para esa noche, la condenaba.

Él se quedó inmóvil, igual que ella. Su mente no pensaba más que en cómo era posible que Jedaite hubiera creído en ningún momento que ella lo estaba esperando. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se puso pálida de ira, no de vergüenza. Armando. Armando lo había arreglado todo.

-¡Dar, por favor! -exclamó con ojos fieros y suplicantes-. No es lo que tú crees –él dio un paso hacia ella. Su semblante fue tornándose de pétreo a amenazador. Levantó una mano como para pegarle y entonces ella gritó dando un paso atrás y tapándose la cara para protegerse-: ¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

-Nunca -contestó él apretando los dientes-. Tú para mí ya no existes.

Aquello lo dijo completamente en serio. Pudo comprenderlo por la expresión glacial de sus ojos zafiros. Era demasiado. Se desmayó a sus pies. Cuando se despertó estaba sola, tirada en el suelo justo donde había caído. Y no había vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra con él hasta ese día. No le habían permitido volver a la villa. La suite de aquel hotel se convirtió temporalmente en su prisión hasta que Haruka, frío y poco comunicativo, fue personalmente a buscarla para escoltarla fuera de la isla de vuelta a Londres.

Sintiéndose desesperada, débil y nerviosa hizo todo tal y como le ordenaron que lo hiciera. Volvió a la casa de Londres y permaneció en ella durante semanas esperando. Esperaba que él se calmara, que recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que ella, menos que nadie en el mundo, sería capaz de hacer algo como tener un amante.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Todo cambió. Intentó comunicarse con él por teléfono, pero él se negaba a hablar con ella. Le escribió cartas, pero él no las leía ni daba muestras de recibirlas. Al final, desesperada, se volvió hacia Haruka en busca de ayuda, lo llamó y le rogó que persuadiera a Darien para que accediera a verla, a escucharla. Le dijo que estaba dispuesta a tener al bebé, que eso debía hacerle recapacitar. Aún recordaba su propia angustia.

Pero Darien no cambió de opinión. Al día siguiente, el teléfono sonó. Era Haruka.

-Darien dice que mientes, que ese bebé no es suyo. Te permite que vivas en esa casa por el momento y dice que te dará todo lo que necesitéis tu hijo y tú mientras no salgas de esa casa ni digas nada de tu traición.

-Si eso es lo que piensa ¿por qué no me echa a la calle y se divorcia de mí?

-Ya le has humillado bastante sin necesidad de añadir además el escándalo de un divorcio -contestó Haruka con frialdad-. Pero escucha atentamente: como dejes que otro hombre se acerque a ti os matará a los dos. No cometas ninguna equivocación en eso.

¿Significaba aquello que Jedaite estaba muerto?, Se preguntó Serena. Lo cierto era que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Jedaite estaba encompinchado con Armando, no hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta. Sólo por esa razón se merecía todo lo que Darien quisiera hacerle. La lástima era que Armando no recibiera también su merecido.

Pero quizá Armando tenía por fin lo que se merecía, recapacitó Serena. Porque al decidir deshacerse de la mujer que su hijo había escogido había tenido que arrojar de su lado también a su nieta, a la criatura más maravillosa de la tierra: Rini. Serena se preguntó si sentiría curiosidad por conocerla, si se habría sentado alguna vez en un sillón a recapacitar sobre ello y se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

Esperaba que se arrepintiera. Lo esperaba sinceramente. Estuviera enfermo o no esperaba que sintiera remordimientos. Era un sentimiento de venganza que no podía evitar que surgiera en su alma.

De pronto oyó un movimiento detrás de ella, en el umbral de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta. Haruka la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Por un instante sintió que él sabía exactamente en qué había estado pensando. Pero de repente la comunicación establecida se cortó al darse la vuelta Darien.

Sin embargo durante toda la cena Serena sintió que los ojos de Haruka estaban fijos en ella. Era incómodo pensar que él conocía su sed de venganza. Él era un siciliano, y como tal pensaba que sólo ellos tenían derecho a obtenerla. No le hubiera gustado saber que una mujer inglesa podía querer también su propia vendetta, sobre todo si era frente a un siciliano.

La cena fue toda una prueba. Serena se esforzó por comer algo pero fue incapaz de tragar nada. Darien y Haruka compartieron la mesa con ella y de vez en cuando hablaban de negocios, pero muy brevemente. Al final ella se levantó de la mesa y, excusándose, desapareció del comedor.

-Trata de descansar -le dijo Darien-. Te prometo que en cuanto haya noticias iré a contártelas.

Ella asintió. No iba a discutir, pero se sentía incapaz de descansar. No volvería a descansar hasta que su hija volviera con ella.

**MALDITO VIEJO EL PADRE DE DARIEN PERO EL TUVO GRAN PARTE PO DEJARLA TODO EL TIEMPO SOLO AUNQUE SERE DEBIO SER MAS FUERTE E IRSE Y DEJARLO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

AQUELLA fue una larga noche. Durmió un sueño ligero y bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente con ojeras y mal aspecto. En el comedor se encontró con Darien, solo frente a la mesa leyendo el periódico. En cuanto la vio llegar lo cerró y la observó. Ella hizo una mueca. Era consciente de su mal aspecto.

No llevaba maquillaje y el color habitual en sus mejillas había desaparecido. Se había cepillado el pelo y se lo había recogido en una coleta a la espalda. Llevaba una sencilla falda de muselina y un jersey azul claro que en otras circunstancias le hubiera sentado bien, pero que en aquella ocasión resaltaba su palidez. Pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba en ese momento excepto su hija.

Él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto. Su rostro, por lo general terso, dejaba claro que no había dormido lo suficiente la última noche. Pero al menos no llevaba su típico traje de negocios de seda sino ropa de sport: pantalones beige y un polo de manga larga en verde claro que suavizaba los rasgos de su semblante y remarcaba sus músculos.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la niñera? -preguntó Serena sentándose en una silla-. Me he acercado a su habitación esta mañana para ver cómo seguía y no estaba. La habitación estaba vacía.

-La llevaron a casa de sus padres ayer por la noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ser de utilidad aquí así que... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

No era ya de utilidad, se repitió Serena a sí misma, así que se la llevaron, así de sencillo.

-Yo nunca quise tener una niñera.

-Pero estabas enferma -dijo él levantándose para dirigirse al teléfono que comunicaba internamente toda la casa-. Té para mi mujer -ordenó-. Y lo que tenga por costumbre desayunar. Necesitabas ayuda con la niña - continuó volviendo a sentarse.

-¿He conseguido hacer algo durante estos tres años de lo que tú no hayas tenido noticia? -bromeó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Sabía cómo pensaba Darien. Su lema era «lo que es mío, es mío» Y de eso era exactamente de lo que se había ocupado en esos tres últimos años: A Había procurado a su mujer y a su hija la vida lujosa que se esperaba que fuera capaz de ofrecer un hombre de su categoría.

Por esa razón cuando Serena se puso enferma unos meses atrás apareció Lita, la niñera, sin que nadie en la casa la hubiera llamado. Y desde entonces, se había quedado allí, no porque ella quisiera sino simplemente porque él así lo había dispuesto. Y luego la niñera desaparecía, ya no era de utilidad. Además se había puesto histérica en el parque en lugar de comportarse como se esperaba de ella cuando secuestraron a la niña delante de sus narices.

Había vuelto corriendo a casa a informar a Malachate, el chofer, quien a su vez había informado de inmediato a Darien, su jefe. Probablemente incluso antes de que la informaran a ella. Porque Malachate, el chofer, no era simplemente un chofer. Era su guardián.

Le pagaban para que vigilara y escoltara una de las posesiones de Darien Chiba, a su esposa. No a su hija, porque él no creía que fuera hija suya y por tanto no merecía vigilancia alguna. Esa, precisamente, había sido la causa por la cual la habían raptado.

De pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró la señora Moon con una bandeja de té y tostadas. Sonrió nerviosa hacia Darien y con cariño hacia Serena.

-Cómase estas tostadas, señora -dijo suave y cariñosamente mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa delante de ella-. Si no, tendré que perseguirla por toda la casa con ellas.

-Está bien -murmuró Serena mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la muestra de afecto.

-¡OH! -exclamó el ama de llaves al ver sus ojos-. ¡Venga, ánimo, vamos! Lo que usted necesita es llorar de una vez por todas, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupe, la princesita estará aquí de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta. Sana y salva. Espere y lo verá.

-Sí, por supuesto -contestó Serena haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por calmarse-. Lo siento, es que...

-No se preocupe, la comprendo perfectamente. No tiene usted que explicarme nada, señora, nada...

La señora Moon le dio unas palmaditas a Serena en el brazo y salió del comedor. Darien había observado toda la escena sin decir una palabra. Serena no lo miró, no podía. Intuía que estaría extrañado ante las muestras de afecto del ama de llaves.

-Parece que todos se preocupan mucho por ti. ¿No crees? –preguntó Darien por fin-. Esta misma mañana ha venido Malachate para saber cómo seguías, y el señor Moon me ha parado antes en el jardín para preguntarme lo mismo.

¿Es que estaba acaso comparando la forma tan distinta en que la trataban sus sirvientes sicilianos? Se preguntó Serena. Debería hacerlo, se dijo, porque la diferencia era palpable.

-¿Te sorprende que alguien se preocupe por mí?

-No -contestó él poniéndose en pie.

Entre ellos reinó el silencio. Serena se sirvió té y comenzó a beber mientras él permanecía de espaldas mirando por la ventana ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo es? -preguntó él de pronto-. ¿Es como una princesita?

Serena se quedó mirándolo y sintiendo cómo la cólera hacía que la sangre hirviera en su interior. Se atrevía a preguntarle algo así cuando la noche anterior le había negado el derecho a hablar sobre su hija e incluso había apartado la foto con una expresión de desagrado. Se puso en pie, dejó la taza de té con indiferencia, y dijo:

-¡Darien, vete al diablo!

La mañana se prolongaba larga e interminablemente, era difícil soportarla sin una sola llamada telefónica. El silencio era profundo en la casa, y su sentimiento de impotencia iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. La forma en que todo el mundo parecía ocupado en sus quehaceres diarios le destrozaba los nervios, y el hecho de que Darien se hubiera encerrado de nuevo en el despacho sin dar muestras de querer salir de él también le ponía los nervios de punta.

Debería estar con ella, reconfortándola, consolándola, pensó. Tan preocupado como ella. ¿Adoptaría la misma actitud si creyera sinceramente que Rini era hija suya?, Se preguntó. ¿Se quedaría sentado en el despacho trabajando mientras los secuestradores les obligaban a soportar aquel cruel silencio?

No podía soportarlo. Subió corriendo las escaleras en un acto de desesperación, se puso unos vaqueros viejos ajustados y una camiseta y corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo poniéndose un delantal verde mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señora Chiba? -le preguntó un guardaespaldas apostado en la entrada.

-No. Gracias -dijo pasando por delante de él. Pero entonces notó que la agarraba por el brazo-. Quíteme las manos de encima.

-Tengo instrucciones de no dejarla salir-contestó él sin soltar su brazo.

-¡Darien! -gritó.

Todas las puertas de la casa se abrieron, incluyendo la del despacho. Darien salió al vestíbulo con la mirada dura e inquisitiva mientras observaba la escena.

-Dile que me quite las manos de encima -casi ordenó Serena.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? -preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño en lugar de obedecer-. Deberías saber que ninguno de mis hombres quiere hacerte daño alguno...

-Díselo -repitió ella-. ¡Díselo inmediatamente!

Su semblante se oscureció mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ella. Su forma de caminar lo decía todo: no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran en ese tono, sobre todo delante de sus sirvientes. Y no le gustaba que ella se atreviera a hacerlo. Dirigió un gesto a su guardaespaldas, que soltó a Serena, y luego preguntó:

-Está bien. ¿Y ahora quieres explicarme qué es lo que ocurre?

-No -contestó ella tensa y colérica.

Él nunca podría comprender, por mucho que ella tratara de explicarle, que ningún hombre, ninguno, volvería a tocarla sin su permiso explícito. Había aprendido esa lección con dureza, en manos de Jedaite Dark. Si entonces hubiera gritado, si entonces hubiera tenido el suficiente sentido común como para protestar una y otra vez, Darien habría comprendido que ella necesitaba su ayuda, no su ira. Y todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Entonces querrías contarme a dónde ibas? -suspiró impaciente.

-Fuera. ¿O es que estoy bajo algún tipo de arresto domiciliario?

-No. Es sólo que pensaba que estar al tanto de lo que le ocurre a tu hija era más importante para ti que ninguna cita.

Sarcasmo, se dijo Serena. A tal provocación sólo podía responder con otra provocación por su parte.

-No te atrevas a decirme qué debe ser importante para mí o qué no. Eres tú quien no tiene ni idea de qué cosas puedan serlo en esta vida.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Serena? -volvió a preguntar con calma Darien con una ceja levantada y con expresión amenazadora.

-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé -aseguró ella-. En este país aún existe la libertad, por si no lo sabías. Tengo derecho a ir a donde quiera sin consultarle a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti y a tus guardaespaldas.

Dichas esas palabras, Serena se dio la vuelta en un movimiento airado. Pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo volverse para mirarlo.

-Espera -ordenó lleno de ira al ver que ella intentaba soltarse-. Ahora prueba otra vez, y te sugiero que en esta ocasión me contestes con una respuesta más satisfactoria. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Serena lo miró, bajó la vista luego hasta su muñeca fuertemente apretada y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos llena de frustración y desesperación. Se sintió: atemorizada, impotente, sola...

-Voy a ayudar al señor Moon en el jardín -murmuró-. ¿Adónde querías que fuera así vestida?

Debería haber caído en la cuenta de que llevaba la ropa de trabajo para el jardín. Era posible que hubiera llegado a odiar el solo hecho de verla, era posible que hubiera lamentado miles de veces su falta de sofisticación y de buen gusto al vestir, pero nunca debería haber llegado a creer que iba a salir a la calle con ese atuendo.

Debería haber reconocido el delantal. Siempre utilizaba uno de ese estilo cuando iba a trabajar en el jardín. Y le dolia que no lo hubiera hecho. Él murmuró algo, aunque no comprendió qué. Estaba ocupada intentando evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. De pronto la fuerza con la que le agarraba la muñeca se fue debilitando hasta que pudo soltarse.

-¿Dónde están tus guantes?

De modo que al menos recordaba que siempre llevaba guantes para trabajar en el jardín. Un punto a su favor, pensó Serena con sarcasmo mientras contestaba y hacía un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia un lado de la casa.

-En el cobertizo.

-Bien, entonces vamos -dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y sintiendo que se ponía tensa-. Ven a buscarlos.

Serena fue con él sencillamente porque no tenía alternativa. Caminaron juntos y él mantuvo el brazo sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia uno de los laterales de la casa en el que, escondido tras un seto, estaba el cobertizo donde se guardaban los útiles de jardinería. Nada más llegar Serena quiso soltarse, pero él la detuvo con el brazo firme tomando su muñeca con suavidad para ver el efecto que su fuerza le había causado en la piel.

Serena mantuvo la cabeza agachada sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. No quería respirar. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría evitar echarse a llorar. Se sentía tan herida en ese momento que cualquier cosa habría podido alterarla.

-Lo siento -dijo él al fin-. Siento haber reaccionado así pero debiste comprender que no es seguro salir ahí fuera tú sola. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño -dijo acariciando su muñeca-. Olvidé mi propia fuerza y tu delicadeza.

-¿Por qué no es seguro?

-Nos enfrentamos a gente sin escrúpulos, Serena -contestó por fin suspirando después de un rato en silencio-. No van a parar ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Si creen que eso les beneficia, podrían incluso secuestrarte.

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó elevando la vista con los ojos húmedos-. ¿Es que no es suficiente con mi hija? ¿Acaso creen que merece la pena destrozar otra vida más aparte de la de ella?

Por primera vez desde que él había vuelto a entrar en su vida en aquella segunda ocasión Serena pudo ver al Darien al que estaba acostumbrada, el que no la desgarraba con la mirada, el que la miraba incluso con ternura. Una ternura que se reflejó también en la forma en que él le soltó la muñeca para acariciar su pálida mejilla con los dedos.

-Cuando me casé contigo lo hice en contra de los deseos de mi padre. Eso, a sus ojos, te convierte en la pieza más preciada de mis posesiones - hizo una pausa para mirar en sus ojos, que expresaban confusión. Luego suspiró y añadió-. Con la niña es suficiente. Ellos saben que es suficiente pero tenerte a ti también les vendría bien, supondría una presión mayor para obligarme a hacer lo que quieren.

-Pero vas a hacer lo que quieren, ¿verdad? No irás a arriesgar la vida de Rini, ¿no?

-¿Pero quién crees que soy yo? -contestó con un brillo repentino de ira en los ojos-. ¿Un monstruo sin sentimientos? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a poner su vida en peligro!

-¿Y entonces por qué me asustas diciéndome eso de que mi vida puede estar en peligro?

-¡Porque ya me han hecho amenazas al respecto, maldita sea! –gruñó tirando de ella para acercarla y presionarle la cabeza contra su pecho sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Cómo se atrevan a tocarte, los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos, uno por uno!

-Sin embargo por la niña no sientes lo mismo -comentó ella alejándose de él con seguridad.

-¿No es suficiente el que pueda sentirlo por una esposa que me ha sido infiel? -preguntó amargamente.

-No, no es suficiente -contestó ella entrando en el cobertizo.

-No me das cuartel, ¿verdad? -preguntó él siguiéndola.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando tú no me lo das a mí?

-Pero yo os mantengo a las dos, Serena, cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho era dejaros morir de hambre en la calle.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -lo desafió mirándolo a la cara-. Sólo estás protegiendo tu propio orgullo, Darien. Eso no es generosidad, no lo haces por nosotras. Lo haces por ti, así que si esperas gratitud eterna puedes irte olvidando. No nos estás haciendo ningún favor dejándonos vivir aquí. Y en todo caso, si te hago responsable de algo es de no habernos protegido adecuadamente cuando sabías que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? -rió incrédulo-. No es de extrañar que sigas conservándote tan bella cuando te escudas de toda culpa ante los demás. No dejas que tus errores se fijen en tu rostro en forma de arruga, ni la más mínima, ¿verdad? Seguro que es una receta magnífica para la eterna juventud.

-¿Y cuál es la receta de la tuya? -preguntó ella quedándose luego inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El se quedó inmóvil también, callado. No hacía ruido, ni siquiera al respirar. Estaba recapacitando sobre el error que ella había cometido. Luego, por fin, preguntó:

-¿La receta de mi belleza?

-A los hombres por lo general no se les dice que son bellos -contestó

Serena nerviosa, casi con pánico, intentando desviarse de su pregunta. Pero era demasiado tarde. Supo que era demasiado tarde desde el mismo momento en que cometió la equivocación. Él la miraba de frente, de cerca, inclinándose para apoyar las manos en el banco que había detrás de ella, apresándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su respiración caliente le daba color a sus mejillas y la hacía ruborizarse.

-Y sin embargo tú siempre utilizabas esa palabra para describirme –le recordó en voz baja-. Te tumbabas desnuda sobre mí con tu adorable cabello acariciándome los hombros y tus brazos sobre mi pecho, me mirabas a los ojos y me decías con solemnidad: «Eres tan bello, Darien».

-¡Basta! -exclamó ella cerrando los ojos para no ver la imagen que él estaba evocando.

No obstante, por mucho que quisiera cerrarlos, la escena se repetía en su memoria. Bellos cabellos... Podía escucharse a sí misma decir aquellas palabras con aquel tono de voz de adoración, suave y lento, mientras lo acariciaba: bella nariz, bella boca, bella piel... Él, por lo general, se quedaba escuchando cada una de sus tímidas y serias palabras con una enorme atención para que ella se diera cuenta de que aquel momento, aquellas frases, le llegaban a lo más hondo de su ser.

«Tienes unos bellos hombros», decía mientras sus dedos los dibujaban y se deslizaban luego por las curvas de sus músculos. «Un pecho bello...» Dejó escapar un suspiro humedeciéndose con la lengua los labios de pronto secos. Sabía qué iba a imaginar después su mente: ella inclinaría la cabeza y capturaría con los labios uno de sus hermosos, morenos y masculinos pezones... Y su respuesta sería la de un hombre fuera de sí. Sus ojos se oscurecerían y sus pulmones dejarían escapar el aliento con un gemido.

Con un movimiento rápido y seguro, puramente masculino, levantaría las piernas para rodearle con ellas las caderas y arrastrarla por la cama poniéndose encima hasta que...

-¿Le susurraste esas mismas palabras dulces y evocadoras a tu amante?

Aquella pregunta desagradable la hizo abrir los ojos de repente volviendo a la cruda realidad. Él levantó las manos y las puso sobre sus hombros haciéndola darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a él.

-¿Tuvieron en él el mismo efecto que solian tener en mí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contestar, pálida y atemorizada. Respiró una sola vez llenando los pulmones de aire asustada ante la cólera y los celos que veía reflejados en su rostro duro.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado imaginándote tumbada al lado de él diciéndole esas palabras? Yo te amaba, ¡maldita sea! Besaba la tierra que tú pisabas. ¡Eras mía, mía! -gritó sacudiéndola-. Fui yo quien te encontró, fui yo quien te despertó. ¡Ese cuerpo y esas palabras eran mías!

-¡Nunca se los di a nadie más! -gritó ella.

-¡Mentirosa! -respiró él inclinando los labios para posarlos sobre los de ella.

Era un castigo. No pretendía hacer otra cosa besándola más que castigarla. Sus labios se aplastaban contra los de ella, cerrados contra los dientes apretados, hasta que por fin ella cedió a la presión y abrió la boca. Desde ese momento aquel beso se convirtió en un castigo y en una revelación. Pero en una revelación terrible, porque en el instante en que sus lenguas se encontraron el tiempo dejó de existir, el presente dejó de existir y ella se sintió viviendo de nuevo tres años atrás, cuando ese hombre era el rey supremo de su mundo. Recordaba su fragancia, su sabor, su contacto, su textura...

Textura. La textura de esos labios coléricos forzándola a abrir los suyos. La textura de esa lengua húmeda deslizándose por la suya. La textura de esas mejillas tersas rozando las suyas. La sensación de ese aliento mezclándose con el de ella, el sonido sensual de esos jadeos mientras ella se rendía y enterraba los dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia sí, más cerca, hambrienta, sedienta de algo de lo que no sabía que lo estuviera hasta ese increíble, espectacular y ardiente momento.

Cuando él por fin la soltó, ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer sobre el banco a sus espaldas, incapaz de reaccionar, intentando calmarse y recapacitar. El aire en el cobertizo era caliente y húmedo. El sol pegaba sobre el tejado haciendo que todo oliera a madera y a tierra. Él estaba a un solo paso de ella, respirando muy fuerte y con el cuerpo en tensión.

Aún podía palparse la violencia a su alrededor, la amenaza. Pero entonces sonó un teléfono rompiendo aquella atmósfera como si fuera de cristal. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-Bien -dijo después de estar escuchando un momento-. Voy para allá.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Serena alarmada poniéndose en pie.

Él no contestó. Se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla y salió del cobertizo. Entonces Serena estalló:

-¡No te atrevas a tratarme como si yo no contara para nada! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mía! ¡Si esa llamada era para decirte que se han puesto en contacto otra vez contigo tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Se han puesto en contacto conmigo otra vez -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose sin mirar atrás.

El sol brillaba en el jardín mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada. Quieta, temblando, deseó arrojarle algo, gritar, romper algo.

-¡Eres un canalla! -murmuró ofendida-. Un ser cruel e inhumano - continuó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insensible? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insensible?

Serena se dirigió hacia la casa y logró serenarse sentándose frente a la puerta del despacho. Él la abrió unos minutos más tarde. Ella parecía una escolar con sus enormes ojos abiertos esperando muy formal en una silla como si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera hasta que saliera el director.

Pero su boca no era la de una niña. Era la boca de una mujer, llena, sensual. La boca de una mujer a la que acababan de besar violentamente. Nada más verlo se puso en pie.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada -contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza-. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Una trampa

-¿Una trampa? -repitió ella incrédula.

-Sí, ya nos han tendido trampas antes.

Serena inclinó la cabeza preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien intentara aprovecharse del sufrimiento de otros seres humanos, pero no dijo una sola palabra más. Sencillamente, se alejó y subió las escaleras con la espalda recta y la cabeza bien alta.

Sola, como sólo una mujer que estuviera en su situación podía estarlo.

-Sube las escaleras como una princesa -comentó Haruka Tenou, mirándola al lado de Darien.

Aquel comentario era la chispa que hacía falta para hacer detonar la bomba de relojería que llevaba Darien en su propio cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y con los ojos soltando chispas de furia contestó:

-Vete al infierno.

Luego se dirigió al despacho y cerró la puerta.

**YO CREO QUE DARIEN AUN LA AMA SOLO QUE SU ORGULLO NO LO DEJA RECONOCERLO…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

LA TARDE se hizo interminable. Serena no se molestó en acudir a la mesa a la hora de la comida. Luego continuaron pasando las horas, en las que vagaba de una habitación a otra huyendo si alguien entraba, deseando estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola porque no había nadie con quien pudiera compartir su tormento.

La cena aquella noche fue de nuevo silenciosa. Ninguno de los allí presentes estaba preparado para fingir que no ocurría nada, que todo era normal. Serena se unió a Darien y a Haruka en la mesa porque él mandó un mensaje con un sirviente ordenándole que asistiera y no tenía ganas de discutir.

De modo que se sentó y probó ligeramente la exquisita sopa de pollo de la señora Moon y luego jugó con la tortilla que le habían preparado especialmente para tentar su apetito mientras Darien y Haruka comían unos gruesos y tiernos bistecs. Rechazó el postre y el café, y luego se excusó y dejó a los dos hombres cenando sin apenas cruzar palabra más que lo que requería la buena educación.

-No podrá soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo -observó Haruka una vez que ella hubo salido cerrando la puerta.

-¿Es que crees que estoy ciego? -contestó Darien.

Un par de horas más tarde, Darien Chiba abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Serena y vio que estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Volvió a bajar las escaleras a grandes pasos y comprobó si estaba en cada una de las habitaciones a su paso antes de volver al despacho, donde Haruka veía la televisión.

-Lo están contando en las noticias -le informó-. Lo relacionan con la Mafia y Dios sabe con qué más. Creía que habías intentado por todos los medios evitar los rumores.

-Lo hice -confirmó entrando en la habitación-, ¿Ha venido Serena a buscarme mientras estaba en la ducha?

-No. ¿Es que no está en su habitación?

Darien acababa de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. No quiso contestar a esa pregunta. En lugar de ello hizo una mueca y ordenó:

-Entérate de quién está al mando de ese canal de noticias y consigue que no vuelvan a hablar del asunto nunca más.

-Eso es como cerrar la puerta cuando el animal ya se ha escapado, Dar.

-Todo este asunto es un buen ejemplo de ese dicho. No es posible que ella haya salido de casa, ¿no crees?

-¿Te refieres a Serena? No, es imposible. La alarma habría sonado y la habrían perseguido al menos diez hombres y tres perros. De todas maneras, ¿a dónde iba a haber ido?

-No lo sé -frunció el ceño Darien-. Pero no está en su habitación ni en ninguna de las habitaciones de arriba.

Haruka se puso en pie con el teléfono móvil en el oído y contestó:

-Lo comprobaré con los hombres en la planta de abajo. Tú vuelve a mirar arriba.

Darien subió las escaleras de nuevo de dos en dos y fue abriendo todas las puertas una por una. Por fin. Casi de milagro, la halló en la última habitación. No la habría visto si no llega a ser porque la luz del pasillo se reflejaba sobre su pelo. Se quedó inmóvil. Le sorprendió el hecho de que ella estuviera sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo contra los barrotes de la cuna de la niña.

Se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta de que era la habitación de Rini y de que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era un osito rosa de peluche.

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos, tenía que saber que él estaba allí. Tuvo que tragar al sentir cómo una ola de emoción le inundaba en su interior. Su aspecto era el de una persona por completo privada de su objeto más querido. Sintió rabia al ver que le preocupaba algo que no debía de inquietarle.

-No enciendas la luz -dijo ella al fin al ver que él acercaba la mano al interruptor-. ¿Han vuelto a llamar?

-No -contestó Darien apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? -suspiró con fuerza-. Esto sólo puede causarte más dolor.

-No, me reconforta. La echo de menos y ella me estará echando de menos a mí.

-Necesitas dormir -añadió él pensando que su aspecto no era en absoluto el de alguien que se sintiera reconfortado sino el de alguien atormentado.

-Rini no podrá dormir. Sin Moony no -dijo enseñándole el osito rosa abrazado a su pecho-. Se lo lleva a la cama todas las noches. Primero recito una poesía y luego le canto una canción de cuna. Entonces ella...

-¡Sal de aquí! -la interrumpió Darien severo. Serena se quedó callada-, sólo vas a conseguir castigarte más estando aquí -pero ella no se movió, no mostró siquiera el menor signo de que le hubiera oído-. ¡Serena!

-No. Vete tú si no te gusta. Aquí es donde me siento más unida a mi hija y aquí es donde voy a permanecer.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Haruka que llegaba en ese momento.

-¡Desaparece, Haruka! -respondió Darien.

Aquella respuesta revelaba a las claras la lucha que libraba Darien en su interior. Haruka se alejó haciendo una mueca y Darien entró en la habitación quitándose de delante de la luz. Entonces pudo apreciar que las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, como la alfombra y las cortinas, y que había cuadros y estanterías con juguetes. Su rostro se tensó. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y estuvo observando la noche, serena y oscura, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Serena lo miró. Contempló al hombre cuyo cuerpo, delgado y esbelto, conoció en otra época casi mejor que el suyo. Un hombre al que, entonces, adoraba mirar, sentir su calor con aquel sexto sentido oculto que residía en lo más profundo de su interior, sabiendo que él era suyo. Un hombre... tan especial.

Suyo, se dijo. Tan inequívocamente como ella le había pertenecido a él. Tenía ocho años más que ella y eso por lo general resultaba patente. A él le gustaba, recordó, igual que le gustaba lo opuestos que eran. Si él era moreno ella era rubia, si él se mostraba duro ella era blanda, si él, con su experiencia mundana, resultaba un cínico en algunas ocasiones, ella era tan inocente e ingenua como un bebé.

Eran los opuestos. Él alto, moreno, sofisticado y con una madurez fría reflejada en las líneas de su rostro. Ella pequeña, rubia y delicada, con una juventud y una timidez natural que la hacían vulnerable y por tanto despertaban su instinto masculino de protección.

A él le gustaba que ella estuviese a su lado, sentir que lo tomaba de la mano o simplemente saber que necesitaba estar cerca de él para apoyarse en su confianza y sentirse cómoda en la élite social que él frecuentaba. En cualquier otro aspecto de su vida en el que no estuviera ella él se sentía como un depredador, pero en su compañía su actitud se suavizaba hasta el punto de que todas las mujeres, conscientes de ello, sentían envidia y no comprendían qué podía poseer ella que fuera distinto ni qué debían de emular de ella. Él lo llamaba feminidad interior, cierta fragilidad o delicadeza mental, corporal y espiritual, algo que la mayor parte de las mujeres habían desechado de su forma de ser en la más tierna infancia.

Sin embargo aquel rasgo valioso y único había dejado de serlo de pronto, cuando la presión en el trabajo de él se incrementó y ella no fue capaz de soportar sus largas ausencias. Entonces su timidez, al principio tan celebrada, se convirtió en un defecto irritante con el que al final perdió la paciencia. Y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que a ella la atemorizara su padre. Se enfadó muy en serio cuando ella sugirió que fueran a vivir a una casa sólo de ellos dos.

-Esta es nuestra casa -le había contestado-. ¿Es que no es suficiente conque ofendas a mi padre con tu actitud? ¿Pretendes insultarlo mudándote a otra casa que no sea la suya?

-Pero yo no le gusto. No soy lo que él quería para ti, Darien, y no pierde ocasión de demostrármelo.

-Sólo bromea contigo por tu timidez, eso es todo. Es tu paranoia la que te hace verlo tan maliciosamente.

Aquella respuesta era una muestra más de la ceguera de Darien en todo lo referente a su padre. Armando no sólo había sido malicioso con la esposa de su hijo, había sido verdaderamente destructivo.

-Está bien -contestó Darien-. Hablemos de ello.

Aquello era una orden más que sugerencia. Serena se despertó de nuevo a la realidad. Había estado pensando en él llegando incluso a olvidar que estaba delante mientras lo contemplaba.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De la niña, de lo que sientes. Puedes hablar.

-En realidad no quieres escucharlo -sonrió ella.

-Si es para ayudarte, estoy dispuesto a escuchar –respiró profundamente-. Cuéntame cómo es ella.

¿En qué estaría pensando Darien?, Se preguntó Serena con curiosidad. ¿Qué cruzaría en realidad por su mente, tras esa falsa fachada repentinamente interesada? ¿Estaba simplemente burlándose de ella o era algo más profundo? ¿Acaso estaba buscando una excusa que le permitiera tener derecho a ocuparse de la niña de verdad?

-Ya viste la foto. Se parece a mí. Tiene mis rasgos, mi pelo, mis ojos... - habría deseado decirle que se parecía a él, que tenía la sonrisa de su padre, su testarudez, su habilidad para engatusar a los demás. Pero no serviría de nada-. Tardó mucho en hablar pero muy poco en andar. Y le gusta que le sonrían. Si frunces el ceño, se pone a llorar. Lo ha adquirido de... -de pronto se calló-. OH, Dios mío, Darien, tengo mucho miedo.

-Lo sé -contestó él con calma dándose la vuelta y mostrando unos ojos oscuros.

-Si le hacen daño a mi niña... ¿Crees que le harán daño? –preguntó atormentada.

-Cálmate -suspiró él con la voz temblorosa por primera vez y encogiéndose de hombros impotente como si no pudiera soportar la tensión que lo invadía-. No le harán daño, no les serviría de nada hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué este largo silencio? ¿A qué están esperando?

-Están jugando con nosotros, quieren hacérnoslo pasar mal. Quieren ponerme entre la espada y la pared para que cuando llamen acceda a todo lo que me pidan.

-¿Y accederás... a todo?

-¡OH, Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para recuperar a tu hija? -contestó enfadado.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es que...

-Vamos, estás agotada, necesitas descansar. Ven -añadió inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

Darien tenía razón. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía tenerse en pie, y sin embargo, no quería abandonar esa habitación.

-¡No, por favor!, No me mandes a mi habitación. ¡Me siento muy sola allí!

-No estarás sola. Yo me quedaré contigo.

-¿Tu? -frunció el ceño sorprendida-. Pero...

-Ni una protesta más, Serena. Necesitas descansar. Te ofrezco el consuelo de mi presencia. La otra alternativa son dos pastillas para dormir que ha dejado el médico. La elección es tuya, pero hazla deprisa o si no la haré yo por ti.

Sus ojos luminosos se elevaron buscando los de él. Intentaba encontrar en ellos la explicación de su actitud repentinamente amable. Pero él bajó la vista, ocultando lo que cruzaba por su mente. Entonces, algo ocurrió en su interior, cierto anhelo, cierta necesidad, el recuerdo de una época en la que aquel hombre se mostraba tan tierno y preocupado por ella como en ese momento, como cualquier mujer pudiera desear.

-¿Es que quieres que tome yo la decisión? -preguntó él al fin ante su persistente silencio.

-No vocalizas bien -contestó ella.

-Es que yo también estoy cansado -suspiró y en un acto de infinita paciencia se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos-. Se te acabó el tiempo. He tomado la decisión por ti -murmuró sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a su dormitorio.

Caminó hasta la cama y la dejó por fin en el suelo con los pies descalzos. Luego comenzó a desatarle la bata dejando al descubierto un camisón a juego de satén color café y abriéndole las sábanas.

-Vamos, adentro -ordenó.

Sumisa, Serena hizo lo que le mandaban mientras él sacaba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Haruka? Estoy con Serena. No me molestes si no es absolutamente preciso - dijo colgando de inmediato.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? -preguntó Serena observando cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nada. Es sólo que estoy esperando una llamada de Nueva York.

Darien comenzó a apagar todas las luces dejando encendida sólo la de la mesilla. Luego, sin mirar a Serena, se quitó los zapatos para tumbarse a su lado en la cama

-Dar...

-Shsh -la interrumpió él-. A dormir.

-Sólo iba a... darte las gracias -susurró.

Él no contestó, ni siquiera se movió, sólo permaneció tumbado mirando al techo. Serena lo estuvo observando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Una hora más tarde, él seguía aún ahí tumbado, medio dormido, cuando ella de pronto gimió y apartó las sábanas acurrucándose a su lado.

-Dar -murmuró poniendo después sus labios sobre los de él.

Aquella fue su ruina. Darien lo sabía y se despreció por ello en el mismo momento en que se rendía. Pero ella tenía un sabor tan dulce que no pudo resistirse. No había nada en el mundo tan exquisitamente dulce como ella...

Era maravilloso. Era como flotar en la rica, suave, caliente y densa nube de la euforia. Su cuerpo se hizo ligero mientras sentía que aún le pesaban los párpados, somnolientos, sumidos en la más dulce de las delicias. Y su carne sonreía. ¿Era posible que la carne sonriera?, Se preguntó Serena.

Porque desde luego la suya lo estaba haciendo. Aquel era su sueño y por lo tanto podía hacer y sentir lo que quisiera. Así que, decidió, sí era posible, su carne estaba sonriendo. Algo caliente y húmedo la acariciaba procurándole un placer infinito.

Intentó respirar despacio, saborear el placer sensual de sentir el oxígeno entrando en sus pulmones. Aquellas bocanadas de aire parecían producir una reacción en cadena en su cuerpo: sus sentidos despertaron, su carne seguía sonriendo, flotaba en una nube.

-Dar -susurró de nuevo.

Eso era, pensó. Sus sensaciones le recordaban a cuando Dar, perezosa y lentamente, la besaba y acariciaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta el pelo repartiendo un millón de besos en una ola de sensaciones placenteras que la dejaban perdida e impotente. Le recordaba a cuando era suya y él hacía con ella lo que quería.

-Amor mío -susurró entonces una voz ronca.

Sí, recapacitó Serena para sí misma en silencio. Aquella era la sensación más dulce y agradable del mundo, la del amor. No estaba en la realidad en ese momento, estaba flotando en algún lugar, no sabía dónde, desnuda sintiendo la caricia del sol. Sentía que sus pechos estaban llenos y le pesaban, que sus pezones se tensaban impacientes porque él aún no los había acariciado. Estaba impaciente por sentir esa sensación en sus pechos, quería sentir una boca alrededor de ellos, succionándolos y besándolos, haciéndolos suyos.

-Dar -volvió a susurrar sin aliento y llena de necesidad.

-Shsh.

Entonces ella suspiró perezosa, sumisa, permaneciendo en silencio. Y de pronto se despertó y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él deslizaba la lengua por la delicada hendidura que quedaba entre sus muslos.

-Oh, Dios-gimió-. Darien... ¡no!

-Sí -contestó él apareciendo de pronto por encima de ella con el rostro encendido por la pasión y la boca húmeda tras los estragos que le había producido con la lengua. Los dos estaban desnudos. La ropa había desaparecido. El vello de su torso le acariciaba los pechos y uno de sus musculosos muslos se cruzaba entre los suyos-. Tú me deseas, Serena. Tu cuerpo me desea, tu subconsciente me desea. No me digas que no, puedo sentir cómo tiemblas literalmente de necesidad de mí.

-Dijiste que sólo ibas a reconfortarme -le recordó ella.

-Te estoy reconfortando. De la manera más exquisita posible.

-Pero…

-No -la interrumpió él-. Yo también lo necesito. Ambos lo necesitamos.

Luego, sin añadir una palabra más, acalló todas sus protestas con su boca hambrienta. Ella suspiró impotente. Él gimió y luego su lengua se puso a jugar con la de ella de la forma más sensual y sugestiva que Serena pudiera recordar.

Entonces elevó las manos para agarrarlo con fuerza del cuello y él movió un muslo contra los suyos rozando el dorado y suave montículo que protegía su sexo. Sus dedos le acariciaron los hombros, los brazos, los pechos.

-¿Sabes lo dulce que eres? -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarla en la oscuridad con los ojos de cazador-. El sabor de tu piel me produce una reacción química que me vuelve loco -suspiró como si se despreciara a sí mismo por decirlo-. Soy adicto a ti. Tienes algo que no puedo conseguir de ningún otro modo más que haciéndote el amor.

-¿Es que acaso lo has intentado?

-Por supuesto que lo he intentado -admitió-. ¿Crees que me gusta sentirme así con respecto a ti?

-No -suspiró ella en una ola de oscura tristeza por ese hombre que, con su inmenso orgullo, debía de estar sufriendo lo indecible al descubrir que no podía tumbarse a su lado sin desearla, sin desear a la mujer que lo había traicionado-. Lo siento.

-No hables -ordenó-. Si hablas, me obligas a recordar lo que eres. Y necesito esto... lo necesito -repitió desesperado.

Él volvió a gemir y la besó con desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle el pecho en un gesto por consolarlo y aliviarlo de su agonía.

Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba aún, de cuánto amaba a ese hombre que la creía a ella vil y sin embargo no podía evitar desearla con desesperación.

Siguieron acariciándose en un silencio cargado de tensión. Él la hizo desearlo, colapso todos sus sentidos antes de lograr la satisfacción él mismo y tomarla. Cuando finalmente la poseyó, lo hizo con precisión, arrancando gritos de su garganta y de su propio pecho. Luego paró, con los codos apoyados a los lados de ella y los ojos cerrados mostrando por su expresión lo cerca que había estado de llegar al límite.

La llenó. En aquel momento de completa calma Serena se quedó tumbada sintiendo cómo la llenaba, maravillándose con aquella sensación, sintiendo los músculos de su sexo cerrarse en torno al de él.

-Respira -gritó él-. ¡Maldita sea Serena, respira!

Sólo entonces inspiró aire y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar en el espasmo del éxtasis sexual. Sacó las manos buscando algo sólido en que apoyarse y encontró sus hombros. Él murmuró algo y comenzó a moverse con sacudidas cortas, tensas, con el rostro encendido en una expresión de compulsión sexual que la llevó a ella perderse en el más completo de los olvidos.

Cuando por fin se recobró, Darien se había marchado. Estaba de pie, poniéndose los pantalones con movimientos coléricos. Cada célula de su cuerpo expresaba el amargo arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

-¿Te odias a ti mismo, Darien?

Él se calmó y torció ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla y responder:

-Sí.

-Fuiste tú el que me sedujo, no al revés -le recordó Serena dolida porque ni siquiera se molestara en negar lo que sentía.

-Lo sé. No te culpo por mi propia...

No terminó la frase. Tenso, siguió abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

Serena lo observaba. Luego se sentó para ponerse los zapatos y los calcetines. Por último se puso en pie y la miró sólo un momento, como si no pudiera soportar el verla yacer desnuda con los ojos entornados exhibiendo un cuerpo que acababa de ser poseído.

-¿Estarás bien... si me marcho ahora?

¿Es que estaba desesperado por apartarse de ella una vez que se había destrozado a sí mismo?, Se preguntó Serena.

-¿Te refieres a sí estaré bien sin ti? -se burló sarcástica-. Sí, me las apañaré. Al fin y al cabo estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre sola, desde que tenía trece años.

-No siempre. Una vez me tuviste a mí, pero lo estropeaste.

-¿En serio?

Él ignoró su amargura, igual que ella, que salió de la cama para ir a buscar su bata sin importarle en absoluto el estar desnuda ante él. Darien se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla, así que le dejaría contemplar su cuerpo para que pudiera seguir odiándose.

-Estaba sola, Darien, incluso cuando estaba contigo. Tú no me apoyabas en modo alguno, no me concedías ningún derecho. No te atrevas a decirme cómo fue nuestro matrimonio. Si yo osaba objetar algo, tú me hacías cerrar la boca del modo más efectivo que sabías -dijo dando a entender que se refería a besándola-. Si yo insistía, tú me hacías callar con palabras duras. Encontrabas muy divertido que yo prefiriera estar entre flores, pero nunca se te ocurrió pensar que quizá estuviera en mi derecho, por muy frívolo que te pareciera.

-Nunca te he considerado una frívola.

-Nunca me consideraste de ninguna manera, excepto cuando te interesaba. Entonces yo tenía que estar siempre callada y a tu disposición porque tú al fin y al cabo eras el maestro y yo no era más que la bonita y pequeña muñeca a la que tú habías concedido el honor de otorgar un puesto privilegiado en la vida. Hasta tus sirvientes estaban mejor considerados que yo. ¡Ellos... me miraban por encima del hombro!

-No sé si llorar o aplaudirte -soltó una carcajada incrédulo-. Has hilvanado más palabras juntas de las que jamás te había oído decir de una sola vez.

-¡OH, apláudeme, Darien! Me merezco el aplauso por haber soportado esa situación durante tanto tiempo.

-Estás comenzando a aburrirme.

-Bueno, ¡vaya novedad! Te cansaste de mí a las pocas semanas de casarnos cuando descubriste que te iba a causar más problemas que satisfacciones. Pero te diré algo, Darien. Si tú te has aburrido de la tímida mujer con la que te casaste en un momento de locura, te aseguro que yo estoy harta del bello dios al que estoy atada. Al final ese dios ha resultado ser una de esas aburridas ovejas de la alta sociedad, muy bien cuidadas pero todas iguales. Tienen una piel magnífica y comen de la mejor carne pero lo que ganan en refinamiento lo pierden en cerebro. Siempre hacen todas las mismas cosas y piensan lo mismo. Y balan una y otra vez siempre por lo mismo. Creo que lo llaman selección genética. Yo no sabía que eso podía ocurrir con la especie humana pero...

-¿Has terminado ya? -la interrumpió.

-Sí.

Se sentía sin aliento, ruborizada e increíblemente regocijada. Nunca en sus veinticinco años de vida había hablado así a nadie. Había disfrutado casi tanto como con el sexo.

-En ese caso me llevaré mis abominables genes de tu presencia - contestó él haciendo un gesto insultante.

-No antes de que yo diga una última cosa -volvió e l la a la carga aunque él se hubiera dado la vuelta-. Toma nota de qué día es hoy, Darien, porque yo no he tomado ninguna precaución para lo que acabamos de hacer en la cama ahora mismo. Si estoy embarazada por culpa de esta noche, quiero que no quepa duda alguna esta vez de quién es el padre de mi hijo.

Él alcanzó la puerta y desde allí se dio la vuelta para mirarla con frialdad y responder a ese último comentario.

-¿Una mutación genética? ¡Qué idea tan aterradora!

Había disparado. Con una sola e inteligente frase se las había arreglado para darle la vuelta a todo su discurso. No sabía si gritar o llorar de frustración.

**UPS SON CREO QUE ACOSTARSE DE NUEVO CON EL DESPUES DE QUE LE HAYA A ENTENDER QUE ES UNA ZORRA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

DARIEN bajó las escaleras y entró en el despacho. Estaba lleno de aparatos de alta tecnología. Dentro estaban Haruka, dos policías y otros dos hombres a los que no reconoció, pero supuso que provenían del departamento de servicios especiales. De pie o sentados, todos ellos estaban ocupados con el complicado equipo de comunicaciones.

-Es casi la hora -dijo Haruka-. Todo está preparado.

Darien asintió y se dirigió a la mesa del despacho. Los demás lo observaban moverse por la habitación como un gato, con pasos de animal salvaje. Estaban en tres grupos: uno seguía la pista a los secuestradores, otros sólo hablaban y otro hombre estaba listo para dar la señal en cuanto se lo indicaran.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó al sentarse.

-No -contestó Haruka-. Los hemos localizado en cierta área por el código, pero necesitamos más tiempo para poder estar seguros.

-Tiene que funcionar. Si fallamos, cundirá el pánico y si cunde el pánico correremos riesgos innecesarios. No quiero que la vida de la niña corra peligro alguno, ¿está claro?

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Todos en la habitación se quedaron helados e inmóviles.

Darien estaba sentado en su silla muy quieto con las manos tensas y los ojos fijos en los dos policías. Esperaba.

Sonó dos veces. Tres veces. Aquello parecía una eternidad. Cuatro veces. Por fin agarró el auricular y contestó

-Chiba.

-Ah, buenas noches, signore -contestó una voz sibilante-. Espero que haya podido usted solucionar su problema de dinero en efectivo...

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Darien entró en el dormitorio de Serena y la sacudió ligeramente para despertarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? -contestó ella poniéndose alerta instantáneamente con los ojos asustados y somnolientos.

-Ya ha terminado todo, cara -murmuró él suavemente-. Tu hija está a salvo.

-¿A salvo? -parpadeó sin terminar de comprender-. ¿Has dicho a salvo, Darien? ¿De verdad está a salvo?

-Sí.

-¡OH, Dios! -exclamó cubriéndose la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas de alivio iban inundando sus ojos-. ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde está?

-Te llevaré junto a ella en cuanto estés vestida y lista para viajar.

-¿Es que no está aquí? ¿Acaso le han hecho daño? -preguntó alarmada.

-No, ni le han hecho daño ni está aquí -contestó él con calma-. Toma... - dijo ofreciéndole una taza de algo caliente-. Tómate esto y luego vístete. Me gustaría salir de aquí en media hora. ¿Crees que podrás estar lista para entonces?

-Sí, por supuesto...

Sufría los efectos de un nuevo shock, el shock de salir por fin de las entrañas del infierno, y eso le impedía hacer todas las preguntas que sabía hubiera sido lógico hacer en ese momento.

-Bien -contestó él dándose la vuelta deprisa para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡Dar! -él se detuvo justo delante de la puerta-: Gracias.

Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no carecía de ironía que ella le diera las gracias. Sin embargo él las aceptó en su justo valor y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

-Abajo dentro de media hora -añadió antes de dejarla.

Serena se duchó y se vistió en el tiempo acordado. Darien la esperaba en el vestíbulo. La observó bajar las escaleras hacia él sin apartar la mirada de la simpleza de líneas de su pantalón verde y su camisa color crema bajo la chaqueta blanca. No llevaba maquillaje, casi nunca lo llevaba. Se había peinado a toda prisa y se había hecho una coleta.

Nada de lujos ni de alta costura. Iba tal y como la conoció la primera vez. Había vuelto a ser la persona de gustos sencillos en el mismo momento en que él la había mandado a vivir a Londres. Serena se preguntó si él se daría cuenta de ello mientras la observaba bajar con expresión indescifrable y el ceño fruncido e impenetrable. Pero no se disculpó por su aspecto. Así era como era ella. La otra persona a la que habían vestido a la moda era sólo una escultura a la que quisieron adaptar al rol que tenía que desempeñar.

Pero ese rol era una farsa. Tan farsa como la vida y el matrimonio que se la había visto obligada a llevar.

El, en cambio, tenía un aspecto dinámico, no de hombre de negocios. No llevaba uno de sus trajes de seda hechos a mano sino unos pantalones de lino de color tabaco y un jersey de cuello alto blanco bajo una chaqueta de lino negra. De Armani, supuso Serena, casi siempre que iba de sport usaba ropa de esa firma.

-¿Dónde está Haruka? -preguntó Serena mientras Darien la conducía fuera a la radiante mañana de verano.

-Tiene que atender unos negocios míos -contestó él con frialdad abriendo la puerta del Mercedes en marcha al pie de las escaleras.

Serena sonrió para sí misma al subir al coche. El problema estaba resuelto, así que Haruka podía dedicar su atención de nuevo a los negocios.

Entonces se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a gozar ella de la compañía de Darien antes de que él volviera su atención sobre otros asuntos. Quizá sólo mientras durara el paseo en coche, recapacitó mientras observaba a Darien sentarse a su lado en el asiento de atrás. Quizá sólo hasta que él viera cómo ella tomaba por fin a Rini en sus brazos. ¿O se vería obligado a permanecer en la casa con ellas para asegurarse de que los mecanismos de seguridad no fallaban y no volvía a repetirse nada parecido?, Se preguntó.

Serena se echó a temblar. La mera idea de que aquello volviera a ocurrir la hacía sentirse muy mal.

-¿Está muy lejos? ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

Darien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el reposacabezas de piel del coche y los ojos cerrados, pero cuando ella le hizo esas preguntas sus palpados se abrieron lentamente revelando unas sensuales pupilas adormecidas y unos ojos cargados de energía. Al verlo se quedó sin aliento, reconocía en su aspecto al hombre sexualmente hambriento...

No, se dijo a sí misma mirando hacia otro lado y negándose a pensar en él de ese modo tan peligroso. No después de la noche pasada, nunca más después de la noche pasada. De todas formas, ¿cómo podía mirarla de ese modo después de lo que le había dicho?, Se preguntó.

-Mucho -murmuró él-. De hecho tenemos que tomar un avión, está en Sicilia.

-¿En Sicilia? -preguntó atónita con los ojos fijos en él-. ¿Pero cómo puede ser que esté en Sicilia?

-Con unos buenos planes, ¿cómo si no?

Ella sintió un escalofrío. Le habían robado a su hija, se la habían llevado muy lejos y ella había sido incapaz de evitarlo.

-Pero no he recogido nada de ropa para hacer un viaje tan largo. No tengo nada para cambiarme, ni para Rini. Y el pasaporte, Darien. No tengo el pasaporte...

-Yo te lo he traído, lo tenías guardado en la caja fuerte. También te he traído algo de ropa en una maleta -comentó. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer maletas, ni siquiera la suya-, para ti y para la niña. Lo recogí mientras estabas durmiendo.

¿Es que había entrado en su habitación mientras ella estaba durmiendo?, Se preguntó Serena. ¿Había entrado y rondado por su dormitorio? Sólo pensarlo la llenaba de alarma y sorpresa.

-¿Has abierto mi caja fuerte?

-Mi caja -la corrigió él-. Es mi casa.

-¿Y en qué lugar de Sicilia está? -volvió a preguntar ignorando la respuesta y alarmándose todavía más al pensar en otra cosa.

-Con mi padre -contestó Darien por fin después de un momento de vacilación observándola con mucha atención.

Con Armando, tal y como había sospechado, pensó Serena poniéndose tensa de inmediato.

-Después de todo lo que dijiste al final ha resultado que él estaba detrás de todo esto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ha sido él quien me ha hecho esto!

-Bueno, al menos no has dicho que se lo ha hecho a tu hija, al menos no lo acusas de querer hacer daño a una niña.

-Como se haya atrevido a hacerle daño -advirtió ella con un brillo amargo en los ojos- lo mataré, esté en una silla de ruedas o no.

-Muy siciliano ese sentimiento de venganza. ¿Crees que después de todo has aprendido algo de nosotros?

-Vuestra gente me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Darien, una de ellas el sentido de la posesión. «¡Lo que es mío es mío!» -repitió burlándose-. Y como pille a alguien poniendo un solo dedo en alguna posesión mía, incluyendo a tu maravilloso padre, que es un...

-Ya basta -la interrumpió.

Serena respiró con fuerza. Su corazón latía a toda prisa.

Sus protestas no servían de nada. El hecho de que él hubiera logrado ya convencerla de que Armando no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de Rini sólo hacía que le resultara aún más difícil aceptar la verdad.

-Sigues protegiéndolo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con amargura-. No importa cuántos trucos sucios ensaye contigo. Tú a pesar de todo te niegas a ver lo malévolo y taimado que es... aunque tengas la prueba delante de tus narices...

Darien deslizó una mano amenazadora alrededor de su cuello y la arrastró hacia sí para hacerla callar.

-¡Contén tu lengua, arpía, o tendré que arrancártela de un mordisco!

-Te odio y te desprecio -le gritó ella a la cara.

-Estás avisada -murmuró besándola bruscamente. A pesar de que aquel beso era un castigo, asaltó sus sentidos haciendo que le costara no sucumbir al él. Gimió protestando, fingiendo que le había hecho daño, y entonces él contestó en un murmullo mientras se apartaba-: Te lo estabas buscando.

-Y he recibido mi merecido, ¿no es eso? -murmuró ella a su vez apartándose de sus brazos.

-Lo que me sorprende -añadió él con crueldad agarrándola de la muñecas cómo te afecta. ¿No será que tienes cierta necesidad de estar con un hombre, Serena? ¿No será que la princesa ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en su torre? ¿Te has acordado de lo que tanto deseabas gracias a lo de anoche?

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que la torre ha estado cerrada? - respondió ella negándose a rendirse con la facilidad de antaño.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo estoy. Ya te lo he dicho: «lo que es mío, es mío», y sé guardarlo. A ti te he guardado bajo vigilancia, sé que ningún hombre ha estado cerca de ti.

-Excepto mi carcelero. Incluso tú, por mucho que te hayas despreciado por ello, has sido incapaz de apartar tus manos de mí.

-Yo tengo derecho legal a hacerlo -declaró él-, si es que no tengo derecho moral.

-Y la princesa encerrada en la torre tiene la suficiente malicia como para dejar que su trenza caiga y ayude a su amante a subir -lo desafió recordando el viejo cuento.

Darien frunció el ceño. Ella contuvo el aliento a sabiendas de que estaba tratando con un animal fiero en lo que se refería al tema del sexo, pero, por extraño que fuera, se sentía incapaz de parar, casi hasta le divertía el juego. Entonces él le soltó la muñeca y se relajó.

-Has cambiado mucho. Hace tres años no te habrías atrevido a hablarme así.

-Desde luego que he cambiado. He crecido, me he endurecido. ¿Qué esperabas? -preguntó mirándolo con amargura-, ¿qué siguiera siendo la estúpida inocente que era cuando nos casamos? ¿Que siguiera creyendo que tú me amarías y estarías de mi lado por encima de todo, pasara lo que pasara?

-¡Fuiste tú quien se llevó un amante a la cama, no yo!

-¡Y tú fuiste el que me arrojó a los lobos hambrientos y luego se mostró disgustado conmigo porque suplicara ayuda!

-Tomo buena nota de que no niegas tu pecado de adulterio -respondió él mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Y para qué si de todos modos no vas a creerme?

-¿A creer qué? ¿Tus mentiras?

-Nunca te he mentido.

-Negar la presencia de aquel hombre en tu habitación no era una mentira, ¿no?

-Nunca he negado que estuviera allí, sólo que yo lo invitara.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Pues me niego a discutirlo contigo. Además esta conversación tendría que haber tenido lugar hace tres años. En este momento ya no me importa lo que piensas. Ahora sólo me importa mi hija.

-No ha sido mi padre quien ha raptado a tu hija, Serena, él ha sido quien la ha recobrado. O al menos ha sido quien lo ha coordinado todo para que sus hombres lo hicieran. En este momento, ella duerme bajo su protección. Y pronto, muy pronto te voy a hacer retirar cada una de esas odiosas palabras que has dicho sobre él. ¿Está claro?

Estaba claro. Otra venganza. Otra razón para castigarla por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para mezclarse con un clan de sicilianos tan unido.

Darien podía creer lo que quisiera sobre Armando, pero el simple hecho de que su hija estuviera en Sicilia mostraba a las claras quién había sido el culpable de todo el asunto. Lo que realmente la preocupaba era la razón por la que Armando lo había hecho.

El avión privado de los Chiba aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Catania a mediodía y los dejó en un extremo de la pista de aterrizaje, lejos de la terminal pública. Era el poder del nombre de Chiba. Salió a recibirlos el oficial de aduanas, y Darien estuvo hablando con él. El cansancio era evidente en todas las líneas de su rostro a pesar de que se había dormido durante todo el trayecto.

No obstante la hostilidad que seguía existiendo entre ellos Serena sintió pena por él. Cuarenta y ocho horas antes él estaba en Nueva York, y desde entonces había cruzado el Atlántico, se había enfrentado a una crisis y había volado otros cuantos cientos de kilómetros hasta allí.

-Vamos -dijo Darien poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

Su contacto le produjo una sensación de cosquilleo en toda la piel. Se había quitado la chaqueta al entrar en el avión y sabía por experiencia que en Sicilia no le haría falta ponérsela, pero habría deseado llevarla en ese momento. Habría preferido asfixiarse que sentir el contacto de su mano tan cerca de la piel.

No era una sensación repulsiva lo que sentía, ni mucho menos. En las pocas horas en que había vuelto a estar en su compañía sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado de nuevo al maestro y señor de su cuerpo. Y lo reclamaban excitados, de eso no cabía duda.

Ésa era la humillante verdad, y no le resultaba fácil vivir con ella. ¿Acaso tenía razón Darien cuando dijo que estaba sedienta de un hombre?, Se preguntó.

Esperaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que aquella fuera simplemente una breve reacción a la presión bajo la cual había estado viviendo en los últimos días. Porque era una cuestión de orgullo, no quería sentirse atraída por el hombre que la había herido profundamente.

Hacía un día típicamente siciliano. El aire era caliente y seco y el sol quemaba en un cielo azul. Un coche los esperaba, una limusina blanca brillando al sol. Darien la hizo entrar y luego se sentó a su lado.

Pero ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos estaban tensos. Serena se preparaba para el momento en que volviera a encontrarse con su hija, impaciente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Se quedó mirando la costa soleada por la que pasaban y frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él ante el primer encuentro con la niña, con la prueba más palpable de la traición de su mujer.

Vio la casa nada más girar en una curva. Se levantaba a medio camino en la pendiente escarpada del valle. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la edificación de paredes blancas llenas de flores y plantas que se articulaba en distintos niveles con terrazas siguiendo la inclinación de la falda de la montaña hasta la playa.

De pronto dejó de verla al entrar en una especie de túnel hecho de árboles que cubrían el camino, no lejos de la casa. Era el único acceso a ella, exceptuando por mar. Era un lugar hermoso, privado e idílico. Una muralla alta y blanca se elevaba tras los árboles, con dos sólidas puertas de madera pintadas de azul como única nota de color. El coche paró y las puertas se abrieron. Luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo hasta llegar a un patio de vivos colores con olivos que daban sombra y una pequeña fuente.

Serena suspiró tensa. Sintió que Darien miraba en su dirección, pero no le prestó atención. Aquel precioso lugar era el centro de todas sus pesadillas. Necesitaría concentrarse si quería mantener el control. Rini, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo debía pensar en Rini.

El coche paró y el conductor le abrió la puerta. Sus sentidos estaban inundados por la fragancia de las flores y la paz del lugar, pero no eran más que otras emociones a las que debía combatir.

El aspecto de la casa por la parte de atrás era humilde comparado con la impresionante fachada principal. Era una pared blanca con pequeñas ventanas y contraventanas azules bajo un tejado de tejas color terracota. Las puertas azules, gemelas, permanecían abiertas en señal de bienvenida.

Serena apretó los dientes e intentó caminar. Una cigarra cantó entonces, desde algún escondite en un árbol.

No había ningún otro ruido. Nada. Tendió la mano en un gesto inconsciente y encontró otra mano más cálida, más fuerte, que se cerró presionando sus dedos. Entró en un vestíbulo cuadrado y fue ajustando los ojos a la escasa luz interior.

Le resultaba todo muy familiar. Los cuadros de las paredes, la mezcla de exquisito gusto de muebles en colores oscuros, los adornos, las flores. Y el ama de llaves esperándolos, en pie, con una expresión dura.

Pero su hija no estaba allí para darle la bienvenida. Miró a Darien con los ojos inquisitivos y ansiosos. Él dio un paso atrás y habló en voz baja con el ama de llaves. Luego se dio la vuelta y la agarró de la mano.

-¿Dónde...?

-Por aquí.

Tenso, la llevó calzando el vestíbulo y pasando bajo un arco hasta una de las muchas escaleras de piedra de la casa, de varios pisos. En el piso de arriba estaban las cocinas, garajes y las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Luego estaba el piso en el que la familia Chiba hacía las recepciones formales, los salones. Debajo, la planta dedicada al imperio Chiba, con oficinas y todos los equipos necesarios. La siguiente planta estaba dedicada a los aposentos de la familia, le seguía la dedicada a las habitaciones de invitados y por último los salones de recreo donde estaban las únicas televisiones de toda la casa y las terrazas ajardinadas que daban a la playa, unos doscientos escalones más abajo.

Serena había contado esos escalones en una ocasión, en uno de esos largos períodos en que Darien no estaba y ella huía de la compañía de su padre.

Mientras Darien la guiaba sus piernas temblaron. Los recuerdos, avivados por el lugar, comenzaban a invadirla. Recuerdos de una preciosa habitación con una cama con dosel y un hombre desnudo en ella, moreno sobre sábanas blancas. Un hombre al que le encantaba simplemente estar ahí tumbado mientras la observaba moverse por la habitación, cepillarse el cabello, cuidar su cutis...

-¿Serena?

Se había detenido sin darse cuenta, sólo fue consciente de ello al oírle decir su nombre. Entonces volvió a la realidad con una expresión de dolor. El mismo hombre que había estado recordando desnudo la observaba, Era el mismo pero no era el mismo. Aquél tenía una expresión de perezoso placer, éste un gesto duro y frío.

-Por aquí -dijo invitándola a seguir bajando la escalera.

-Pero... -objetó ella.

Entonces comprendió. Había supuesto que Rini estaría en uno de los dormitorios de la familia. Qué estúpida e ingenua había sido, pensó. Seguramente, habrían acomodado a Rini en una de las habitaciones de los invitados, en la siguiente planta. No pertenecía a la familia, igual que ella, no lo era en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Bajó la cabeza para que Darien no viera la expresión de ironía de su rostro y lo siguió. Bajaron a la siguiente planta en silencio y allí, tal y como había esperado, la llevó hasta uno de los dormitorios. Al llegar a la puerta Darien hizo una pausa como si tuviera que prepararse para entrar. Serena hizo lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió. Serena se quedó inmóvil al lado de Darien. Su corazón, sus pulmones, todo en su interior se paró al ver lo que se presentaba a sus ojos. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a uno de los balcones abiertos a la terraza, había un hombre. Su pelo, negro, estaba más cano de lo que recordaba y su figura, en otra época imponente, se veía disminuida por su estado en una silla de ruedas. Pero no sólo el hombre llamaba su atención: también le extrañó lo que tenía en los brazos.

Recostada contra su pecho tenía a una niña sin nada más que un pañal y una camiseta de algodón. Apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Por un momento se le empañaron los ojos. Su hija, su única hija, se abrazaba a su peor enemigo como a una roca de la que dependiera. Entonces aquella cabeza cana se volvió y los ojos zafiros de viejo cazador buscaron los de ella. Su expresión le heló la sangre en las venas.

Expresaban posesión, una posesión fiera. Por fin Serena comenzó a comprender. Era a su hija. En su enfermedad, Armando había visto próxima la muerte. Se había soñado a sí mismo en su lecho de muerte sin haber tenido la oportunidad de abrazar a su nieta. Ya no tenía importancia alguna que esa niña fuera de Serena. La quería. Y lo que Armando Chiba quería lo conseguía, aunque tuviera que robar para ello, aunque tuviera que soportar a la mujer que odiaba. Quería a Rini. En su mente ya no cabía duda alguna de que había sido Armando quien la había raptado.

-¡No! -gritó Serena de pronto de forma instintiva encaminándose hacia él y viendo horrorizada cómo él se abrazaba a su hija en un acto convulsivo negándose a aceptar la separación.

-¡Ella no quiere estar con nadie más que conmigo! -exclamó Armando con expresión de triunfo-. ¡Mira cómo se abraza a mí, míralo!

-¡No! -gritó Serena de nuevo negándose a aceptarlo y negándole su derecho a sentir aquello por su hija tal y como él se lo había negado a su propio hijo.

Entonces la niña, como si hubiera notado la cercanía de su madre, suspiró temblorosa contra el hombro de Armando llamando la atención de su madre. Y de pronto Armando fue relegado al olvido. Darien, tenso aún en el umbral, fue igualmente relegado al olvido. Serena lo olvidó todo al ver cómo su hija, con sus rizos rubios, giraba lentamente la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, a su madre, dejando escapar otro suspiro y levantando un brazo hacia ella.

Se inclinó, agarró a la niña y la abrazó poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza. La niña se acurrucó contra ella abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Y entonces nadie se movió. Nadie habló. Serena simplemente se quedó en pie con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. Lo que sentía era algo tan profundo que no se mostraba en su rostro.

**VIEJO DESGRACIADO AHORA SI YA QUEIRE A SU NIETA Y ANTES NO LE IMPORTO SEPARAR A SUS PADRE POBRE SERE LA QUE LE ESPERAN EN ESA CASA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

ERA COMO ser testigo de la unión más espiritual que la vida puede ofrecer. Y nadie que lo viera podía dejar de conmoverse. Ni Armando, que bajó la cabeza sacudiéndola como si aquello le doliera, ni la mujer de pelo oscuro que estaba callada en un rincón, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ni Darien, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no se le rompiera el corazón.

El tiempo fue pasando y nadie se movió. Por fin la niña levantó ligeramente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miró a su madre con una expresión de condena.

-No gustan aviones.

Entonces le fallaron las piernas, sin previo aviso. Era como si la voz de su hija hubiera funcionado como un resorte que rompiera el control que había estado ejercitando sobre sí misma y simplemente se desmoronara.

Armando lo vio y levantó un brazo instintivamente hacia ellas haciendo un gesto de aviso. Darien abandonó su postura de estatua junto a la puerta y se abalanzó hacia ellas de modo que en lugar de caer al suelo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se apoyó en el de él y los tres quedaron abrazados mientras la tensión llegaba a un punto culminante en su rostro.

La niña elevó la vista hacia su madre y miró por primera vez en su vida las líneas duras del rostro de su padre.

El luminoso azul se encontró con el dorado. Y mientras Serena libraba una batalla interior a su lado tuvo lugar una comunicación entre padre e hija que hizo reír sofocadamente a Armando y apretar los dientes a Darien tras sus labios tensos.

Porque aquella niña era sin ninguna duda de Serena. Tenía su suave y dorado cabello, sus deliciosos labios, su piel delicada y pálida y sus enormes y preciosos ojos azules. No había en ella ni rastro de origen siciliano, ni siquiera una sola señal del inglés con el que Serena lo había engañado. La niña parecía un ángel, cuando lo cierto era que su aspecto hubiera debido ser el de un diablo. Su primer impulso fue el de soltarlas a ambas.

-¡Sujeta a la niña, deprisa! -dijo Darien en un intento por liberarse de la violenta emoción que lo dominaba.

Sus sentimientos debieron de reflejarse claramente en la expresión de su rostro, porque la niña torció la boca y abrió mucho los ojos asustada y llena de lágrimas.

-¡Más hombres malos! ¡Quédate conmigo, mamá! ¡No más hombres malos, mamá! -lloró abrazándola-. ¡Abuelo!

¿Abuelo?, Recapacitó Serena abriendo de pronto los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos...? -murmuró Darien, poniéndose tenso tras ella.

-Necesitaba confianza -se defendió Armando-. Se la di del único modo que se me ocurrió.

Era un mentiroso, pensó Serena acusándolo con la expresión de sus ojos. En un brote de ira repentino se soltó de Darien y abrazó a su hija protectoramente mientras miraba a ambos hombres reflejando en sus ojos la condena.

-Sois mala gente -susurró tensa.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió por el balcón hasta la terraza a tomar el aire.

-¡Serena! -gritó Darien con voz autoritaria haciéndola parar en medio de la terraza y agarrándola del brazo-. ¿Adónde diablos crees que vas?

-Déjame que me marche -susurró.

-¡No seas estúpida!

-¡Pero ya lo has visto, Darien! -dijo volviéndose para mirarlo-. ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! Él fue quien lo planeó todo por razones puramente egoístas. Y...

-¡Cállate! Te avisé que no volvieras a repetir esas acusaciones.

Él no se daba cuenta, pensó Serena desesperada. Nunca vería a su padre tal y como era. El tono fuerte de su voz hizo que Rini levantara la cabeza y lo mirara volviendo de nuevo a gritar asustada.

-¡Hombre malo otra vez!

-¡Darien! -lo regañó Armando inesperadamente-. ¡Estás asustando a la bambina

Rini seguía llorando mientras Serena permanecía en pie temblando de rabia ante la sola idea de que su niña, de que cualquier niña, tuviera que experimentar la maldad humana.

-Mi padre tiene razón, estamos asustando a la niña -dijo apretándole el brazo-. Vuelve adentro. Todos estamos nerviosos. Ven...

Su mano la urgía a entrar. Renuente, lo hizo al fin dándose cuenta que por el momento no tenía elección. Ambos tenían razón; estaban asustando a la niña. Rini ya había sufrido bastante, no necesitaba que la actitud hostil de su madre la confundiera aún más. Pero al llegar a donde estaba Armando, sentado tenso sobre su silla de ruedas, paró un momento y lo miró expresándole con los ojos que lo sabía todo.

Aquello ojos de cazador la miraron y luego se suavizaron para mirar a la niña y sonreír. La niña respondió de inmediato a su sonrisa.

-¡Abuelo! -exclamó afectuosa haciendo que Serena casi volviera a perder el control.

El tono de voz era tan cariñoso que le afectó incluso a Darien, quien seguía agarrándola y urgiéndola para que entrara.

-Eres un idiota, Darien, siempre lo has sido en lo que concierne a tu padre.

-Siéntate -respondió Darien autoritario ignorando el comentario y empujándola para que se sentara en una silla-. Ésta es Carmesait -Serena la miró. Sonreía nerviosa. No era mucho mayor que ella, pero sus ojos y su cabello oscuro eran típicamente sicilianos-. Carmesait está aquí para atenderte. Comenzará por subir tu equipaje. Te sugiero que intentes tranquilizarte y tranquilizar a la niña. ¿Padre...? -añadió volviéndose hacia Armando-. Necesitamos hablar.

Para sorpresa de Serena un Armando renovado, obediente y sumiso, se retiró accionando los mandos eléctricos de su silla. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Rini levantó el rostro del pecho de su madre.

-¿Hombre malo ido?

Serena se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y la acarició.

-No es un hombre malo, Rini, es sólo...

Serena se interrumpió. Iba a decir «un hombre confuso». Sin embargo no terminó la frase, se quedó atónita. Darien nunca en su vida había estado confuso. Para él las cosas eran blancas o negras. La confusión residía en aquellas zonas grises que él simplemente no reconocía. Y esa era la razón por la que su matrimonio había sido tan difícil. Porque Armando, conociendo a su hijo, había nublado cuidadosamente todo lo relacionado con ella creando zonas grises en las que reinaba la confusión y la falta de entendimiento.

Igual que estaba haciéndolo en ese momento, pensó. Hubiera deseado saber qué quería el anciano en esa ocasión. Sabía por instinto que quería algo. ¿Pero qué? Se preguntó. ¿A su hija, quizá?

Sin embargo nunca podría quedarse con Rini sin hacerle a Darien creer que él era su padre. Y entonces tendría que hacerle dudar que ella fuera una adúltera y toda la verdad saldría a la luz. ¿Se atrevería Armando a arriesgarse a que se supiera la verdad?, Se preguntó. ¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse a que su hijo descubriera lo que había hecho? ¿O tendría otro plan? ¿Intentaría convencerlo, de que Rini era su hija sólo por pura casualidad y no debido a su fidelidad?, Se preguntó. En ese caso Darien reclamaría a la hija y rechazaría a la madre.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo temblar. Temblaba de miedo, sabía lo que significaba enfrentarse a Armando.

Blanco y negro. Para Darien todo era blanco o negro. Y Armando tenía un punto a su favor: ella era incapaz de demostrar que nunca había tenido un amante.

-¿Signara? -dijo Carmesait, de pie a su lado-. La bambina. Por fin duerme tranquila cuando la abraza su madre.

Estaba dormida. Serena miró para abajo sorprendida al descubrir lo rápidamente que se había dormido Rini. Al fin respiraba serena, a salvo con su madre. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, lágrimas de amor y de miedo a una pérdida.

-No llore, signara... Ahora está a salvo. El señor Darien se ha ocupado de ponerla a salvo, no tiene que preocuparse ya más.

Sí, era cierto, por fin estaba a salvo. Pero a pesar de todo sospechaba que, en lugar de acabarse, sus preocupaciones no habían hecho más que comenzar. Armando quería a su nieta y no quería a su madre. Había sido muy inteligente al llevárselas a ambas a Sicilia con las bendiciones de Darien.

¿Acaso su siguiente movimiento consistiría en hacer que ella se marchara mientras Rini se quedaba?, Se preguntó.

Desde el momento en que entró en el dormitorio Serena supo que aquellas pisadas eran de Darien. Cómo, no lo hubiera podido decir. Tres años antes él era su único aliado en una casa llena de enemigos. Ni siquiera el servicio la había tratado con el debido respeto. Y, para ser sinceros, lo cierto era que ella no había sabido enfrentarse al problema. Se había sentido intimidada, pero eso ya había pasado. En algún momento durante ese tiempo había madurado.

Como con Carmesait, por ejemplo. Fuera por su manera de comportarse decidida o porque ella era nueva al servicio de los Chiba lo cierto era que Carmesait hacía lo indecible para que ella se sintiera cómoda. No dejaba que nadie entrara en la habitación y siempre iba a abrir la puerta.

-Toda la casa entera ha estado esperando noticias sobre su hija, señora Chiba. Ahora que está a salvo todos quieren darle la enhorabuena. Pero no se preocupe, usted quédese tranquila con la niña, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Y para su propia sorpresa, Serena había comenzado a sentirse cómoda. Cuando Rini se despertó sintiéndose hambrienta fue Carmesait la que la ayudó a calmarla y cuidarla y cuando, como todos los niños, Rini, pletórica de energía, quiso jugar sin descanso fue también Carmesait quien las acompañó a la playa. Las tres estuvieron una hora en la playa a última hora de la tarde jugando sin miedo a quemarse por el sol.

Se bañaron y construyeron un castillo de arena y Serena sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver a su hija feliz. Había estado tan cerca de no volver a verla...

Subieron las escaleras de vuelta. Rini saltaba de la mano entre Serena y Carmesait hasta que, por fin, se fue cansando y terminó por subirse en brazos de su madre. Carmesait subía tranquilamente a su lado. Su presencia resultaba reconfortante.

Aquello había sido hacía horas, sin embargo. El sol se estaba poniendo y Rini estaba dormida en su cuna, al lado de la cama de Serena. A pesar de que le había dicho a Carmesait que ya no la necesitaba se había sentado junto a la cuna y no quería moverse.

Al final le había dejado que se quedara retirándose ella hacia el pequeño saloncito de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá a ver la puesta de sol. Se sentía desfallecer de cansancio. La tensión de los últimos días comenzaba a vencerla.

-Tu aspecto es horrible -dijo Darien acercándose a ella.

-Y a mí me hace sentirme mejor oírtelo decir.

Él suspiró ante su sarcasmo acercándose hacia la ventana para ver la puesta de sol.

-¿Está más tranquila la niña?

-Sí, aunque no haya sido gracias a ti -suspiró cerrando los ojos y recordando.

-Lo siento si... la he asustado, pero debes entender que para mí también era... difícil la situación.

-Bueno, en ese caso te alegrará saber que nos sentiremos muy felices de volver a Londres en cuanto quieras mandarnos.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por marcharte?

-Cuando antes nos vayamos, antes se acabará esta situación.

-Desearía que fuera así de sencillo.

-Lo es. Sólo tienes que llamar a la limusina y mandar preparar el avión. Te prometo que nos iremos.

Darien no dijo nada. Su atención parecía fija en la sorprendente vista del cielo rojo y el mar azul. Entonces se volvió y la miró.

-La cena estará lista en una hora. ¿Crees que podrías hacer un esfuerzo para lavarte y vestirte con otra ropa y bajar a cenar? Comprendo que tu aspecto sea de cansancio, pero podrías cambiarte de ropa.

Serena aún llevaba la ropa del viaje, él en cambio se había cambiado.

-La culpa de mi aspecto la tienes tú. Has sido muy amable haciendo mi maleta, pero sólo has metido ropa de alta costura. Supongo que es lo que un hombre como tú espera que lleve una mujer. No hay nada de ropa de diario ni para el clima de Sicilia. No tuviste en cuenta que voy a estar todo el tiempo con una niña. Y encima se te ha olvidado la ropa interior y los artículos de tocador.

-Así de mal lo he hecho, ¿eh? Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer maletas.

-Eso está claro -sonrió a su pesar-. La maleta de Rini en cambio la hiciste mejor. Aunque supongo que ha sido simplemente porque debiste de vaciar los cajones. Bueno, y te acordaste de Moony. Eso ha sido un detalle por tu parte. La expresión de su rostro cambió por completo cuando lo vio.

-¿Y qué, me pregunto, podría cambiar la expresión del tuyo?

Serena se ruborizó y luego se puso pálida para por fin echarse a temblar. Su tono de voz suave y provocativo le retumbaba en los oídos.

-Si no te importa, cenaré aquí en mi habitación.

-Cenarás en el comedor como se acostumbra en esta casa –ordenó olvidando el tono de voz anterior.

-No dejaré a Rini aquí sola. Se puede despertar y asustar.

-Pero Carmesait está con ella, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Pero Carmesait no es su madre. Ya ha tenido bastante como para que encima ahora se despierte en una habitación extraña y se encuentre con una mujer extraña y sin su madre.

-La casa está equipada con un sistema interior de comunicación. Carmesait te puede llamar y tú estar a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero esos segundos pueden ser horas de agonía para una niña.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Esto es una estupidez! La niña está a salvo, conoce a Carmesait. Sabe que su madre acepta a Carmesait y que puede confiar en ella. Te has pasado la tarde construyendo esa confianza en ella. Ahora debes confiar en que Carmesait va a hacer bien su trabajo mientras tú...

-¿Su trabajo?

-Sí. He contratado a Carmesait sólo para que cuide de la niña.

-¿Quieres decir como niñera? -preguntó Serena sintiendo un inmenso miedo en su pecho de pronto.

-Sí.

Aquella respuesta acrecentó su miedo. Pensaba en Armando, se preguntaba hasta qué punto aquello era obra suya. ¿Habría sido él quien la había contratado? ¿Lo habría hecho para que Carmesait consolara a la niña cuando hubiera conseguido echarla?

-No necesito que ninguna niñera me ayude -contestó comenzando a tartamudear-. Ya... ya viste lo... lo que pasó cuando... cuando contrataste a una ni... niñera la última vez. Secuestraron... a Rini del... delante de sus narices.

-¿Por qué estás tartamudeando?

«Porque estoy asustada», pensó Serena.

-Dar, por favor... ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No reduzcas mi importancia como madre! ¡No necesito a Carmesait! ¡No... estaré aquí... tanto tiempo como para... necesitarla!

-¡Dios! -respiró él con los ojos de pronto oscurecidos de asombro-. ¡Estás aterrorizada! ¿No es eso?

-¡Déjame... que me quede aquí... tranquila en esta suite hasta... que nos... mandes de vuelta a Londres... por... favor!

-¿Pero de qué estás asustada? -preguntó ignorando su súplica-. ¿Es que crees que por el hecho de que los secuestradores sean sicilianos no voy a ser capaz de protegerte aquí? -preguntó alargando un brazo para darle confianza-. Pues te equivocas, ¿sabes? Este lugar está construido como una fortaleza. No se mueve nada ahí fuera sin que nuestras cámaras electrónicas lo capten.

-Dar... -susurró dando un paso hacia él y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. No era un gesto para hacerlo claudicar, no estaba intentando utilizar sus poderes femeninos para conseguir que él hiciera lo que quería. Sencillamente estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía-. Escúchame... Ni yo quiero estar aquí ni tú quieres que ninguna de las dos estemos aquí. Si crees que te va a ser imposible protegernos en Londres cambiaré de nombre... Me cambiaré de identidad si es necesario. Llévanos a Londres y te juro que desapareceré de tu vida de inmediato. Nunca más volveremos a molestarte.

-Tú... quieres mucho a la niña, ¿verdad?

-¡Es mi vida!

-¿Y a su padre? ¿Lo amabas con la misma fuerza?

Aquello era ya demasiado, pensó Serena. Cerró los ojos intentando contener la angustia y deseando poder apoyar la cabeza contra aquel amplio pecho.

-Sí -respiró.

Él se alejó de ella un paso volviéndose hacia la ventana y dejándola a ella temblando con los brazos aún en alto.

-¿Y él te amaba a ti?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Y entonces por qué nunca hizo nada por conseguiros a las dos?

-Porque él nunca pudo estar seguro de ser el padre de mi hija y su orgullo le impedía aceptar al bebé de otro hombre.

-¿Entonces podría ser mía?

«¡OH, no! No me hagas esa pregunta ahora. Ahora no me atrevo a contestarla con sinceridad», pensó Serena. En lugar de responder dijo casi en un murmullo:

-Dar, necesito salir de aquí. No puedo soportar este lugar, nunca pude soportarlo.

-¿Eras tan infeliz?

-Sí.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si él no estaba nunca con ella? Se dejó caer sobre el sofá deseando que aquella conversación entre ellos dos nunca hubiera comenzado. Él no respondió. El silencio lo llenó todo.

-No puedes marcharte.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Simplemente eso, que no puedes marcharte. El riesgo es demasiado grande. Puedo garantizar tu seguridad aquí, pero no en Londres. Tendréis que quedaros aquí las dos.

-No, no quiero quedarme.

-No tienes alternativa, no te estoy dando a elegir.

-¡El hecho de que no quieras divorciarte de mí no significa que seas mi dueño, Darien! -gritó Serena poniéndose en pie-. ¡Yo decidiré qué hacer! ¡Prefiero aceptar el riesgo y marcharme a Londres que volver a vivir otra vez bajo este techo!

-¡Hablas como si hubieras sido tú la que fuiste traicionada!

-¡No me volverás a hacer pasar por la misma situación una segunda vez!

-Quizá merezcas ser infeliz.

-Pero mi hija no. Ella es inocente. Si castigas a la madre, castigarás a la hija. ¿Es que vas a ser capaz de ser así de cruel? ¿Tan sediento de venganza estás?

-No busco la venganza. Es sólo un problema táctico, no soy yo el que decide. Esta casa es fácil de vigilar. Por eso de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí. ¿Comprendes?

Comprendía perfectamente. El amo y señor había hablado, y ése era el fin de la discusión.

-Pero no tengo por qué cenar contigo, antes prefiero morir de hambre - respondió desafiante sentándose en el sofá y dándole a entender que al menos en ese punto no se iba a rendir.

-Eso es infantil.

Cierto, pensó Serena. Pero no estaba dispuesta de ningún modo a sentarse a la mesa con Armando Chiba.

-Estoy cansada. No tengo ganas de vestirme y fingir que soy feliz contigo y con tu padre en la mesa. ¿Es que no puedes concederme eso siquiera?

Él suspiró dejando escapar parte de su rabia. Y después, para su sorpresa, cedió.

-Necesito hablar con Carmesait antes de marcharme. Luego mandaré que te traigan algo.

Y diciendo eso, se alejó hacia el dormitorio. Serena sintió una extraña y frustrante sensación de abandono, aunque no sabía por qué. Ni quería saberlo.

**SU VIDA EN ESA CASA VA A SER DIFICIL…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERENA estaba agachada sobre las buganvillas de una de las terrazas de la casa escuchando las voces de Rini y Carmesait en la playa cuando de pronto oyó por detrás un sonido mecánico. Era Armando. No se dio la vuelta ni reveló que había notado su presencia, pero se sentía mal. En los seis días que llevaba en la casa lo había estado evitando. Él acudía a ver a Rini siempre a la hora de comer. Entraba en su suite y se quedaba a almorzar con la niña. Mientras tanto ella procuraba desaparecer.

Darien había dicho que era necesario que se quedaran allí. ¿Pero para quién era necesario?, Se preguntó. ¿Para el hombre de la silla de ruedas que se acercaba? No era Darien quien quería que se quedaran, pensó, ni siquiera había vuelto a verlo desde la noche del día en que llegaron. Él había hablado con Carmesait y luego había salido del dormitorio sin desearle buenas noches siquiera, y desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.

A la mañana siguiente, se había despertado al llegar un sirviente con varias maletas. Darien debía de haber mandado a alguien esa misma noche a Londres por su ropa. Y eso demostraba que la situación iba a ser permanente.

Carmesait le había dado un mensaje de Darien esa mañana; se iba de nuevo a Nueva York.

Llevaba ya casi una semana fuera, pero se negaba a admitir, incluso ante sí misma, que lo echaba de menos. La silla de ruedas se paró a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Serena sintió que Armando la estaba mirando. Era evidente que deseaba que se diera la vuelta. Entonces rompió el silencio.

-El jardín ha notado la falta de tu toque especial.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Armando. Eres un viejo egoísta y malévolo y no mereces que te preste atención.

-Yo diría que eso que has dicho es mucho ya -rió ligeramente.

Serena se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Se volvió sospechando que tramaba algo sin fiarse de su amabilidad y lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía después del susto de ver a su hija en sus brazos. Resultaba amedrentador, a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas.

No era tan alto como su hijo, pero siempre había compensado esa carencia con la anchura de su cuerpo. Hombros, espalda y torso anchos junto a piernas cortas pero fuertes que se veían reducidas en ese momento de un modo tan patético que comenzó a comprender por qué Darien se mostraba tan protector con él.

Le daba el sol en la cabeza, cuyo cabello seguía siendo abundante, pero su piel, aunque bronceada, colgaba por los brazos y el cuello. Había tal carencia de fuerza en él que el mero hecho de sentarse en una silla de ruedas parecía constituir un esfuerzo en sí mismo.

-¡Por Dios! Tienes un aspecto terrible.

-Lo odio. Odio esta silla -sonrió haciendo una mueca fatalista.

Por un momento sintió pena por aquel hombre. Lo miró compasiva. Sin embargo él seguía siendo peligroso, estuviera físicamente incapacitado o no.

Aquellos dos ojos brillantes de cazador eran aún astutos, y el cerebro que los manejaba no había cambiado su modo de pensar.

-En cambio tú estás más bella que nunca, ya ves. La niña es tu viva imagen. Tiene tu pelo, tu rostro, tu carácter dulce y amable.

-Yo era una cobarde, Armando -dijo ignorando su cumplido-, pero mi hija no lo es.

-Serán los genes de mi hijo los que le dan ese coraje. O quizá incluso los míos -comentó orgulloso

-Que Dios la ayude entonces -respondió sorprendida de que él no fingiera ignorar quién era el padre de la niña-. Si tiene algo de ti, Armando, entonces que Dios la ayude. ¿Tienes idea de cómo la has asustado secuestrándola de ese modo?

-¿Yo? -preguntó él con una expresión de inocencia-. Yo no secuestré a la bambina. No tengo en absoluto ningún deseo de asustarla.

-Mentiroso. Vi tu semblante cuando abrazabas a mi hija. Estabas feliz y orgulloso, te creías su dueño. Eres muy posesivo. Te vi, Armando, te vi.

-Te has vuelto muy valiente ahora que estoy en una silla de ruedas.

-No intentes engañarme fingiendo que eres un pobre viejo enfermo. No funcionará -dijo Serena agachándose para recoger las tijeras de jardín y marcharse.

-¡No te marches cuando estamos hablando!

Por extraño que pareciera aquello la hizo parar. No fueron exactamente sus palabras, sino la forma de decirlo. Había en ellas cierta amarga frustración debida quizá a su desventaja física. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y vio su rostro encendido por la ira.

-Yo no rapté a la niña. Lo habría hecho, si se me hubiera ocurrido, pero no fue así -dijo respirando fuerte intentando reponer las fuerzas.

Serena lo vio palidecer y sintió compasión por su enemigo. No sabía si debía creerle ni si seguía importando una vez que el daño estaba ya hecho.

Lo que sí sabía era que no podía relajar la guardia. Esa lección la había aprendido bien. Sin embargo nunca había sido cruel con los débiles, y Armando indudablemente lo era.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

Entonces oyeron la risa de la niña desde la playa y ambos miraron en esa dirección. Serena se acercó a las jardineras de terracota para ver qué sucedía y Armando se asomó a su lado. De pronto sintió, con aquel extraño sexto sentido, que había alguien detrás. Giró la cabeza y miró para arriba hacia las otras terrazas. Darien estaba de pie varios niveles por encima de ellos observándolos con un gesto de pena.

Pena no por la niña, sino por el padre. Se le encogió el corazón. Él debía de ser tan consciente como ella del cambio en su estado de salud, y quizá incluso había escuchado la conversación. Sus ojos se volvieron entonces hacia ella con una expresión de frialdad. Aquello significaba que lo había oído todo. O al menos parte. La había avisado con respecto a su padre.

-¡Has visto eso! Se ha escapado por entre las piernas de Carmesait -comentó

Armando inconsciente de la presencia de su hijo.

Serena miró hacia la playa por un momento. Cuando volvió a mirar para arriba Darien ya no estaba.

-¡Cómo me gustaría poder bajar ahí y jugar con ellas!

-Armando -dijo de pronto Serena obedeciendo a un impulso y arrodillándose a su lado-. Rini es nieta tuya.

-Lo sé -contestó él con tal expresión de orgullo y de júbilo que Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-Tú la quieres.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo decís los ingleses...? Unidos, nos sentimos unidos desde el mismo instante en que nos vimos, Serena. Ella se echó a mis brazos como si me conociera de toda la vida. La quiero -suspiró-. Y ella me quiere a mí. Es maravilloso.

-También es parte de mí, Armando.

-Sería difícil negarlo cuando es tu viva imagen.

-Necesita a su madre.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó él aprisa como si le sorprendiera que ella sintiera la necesidad de decírselo-. Todos los niños necesitan a su madre... Darien le tenía devoción a su madre. Jugaban juntos en esa misma playa, como ellas...

-Usagi.

-Sí. Le pusiste a la niña el nombre de la madre de Darien. Te lo agradezco. Fue muy amable por tu parte teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Darien me dijo que ella era una mujer muy especial. Creo que... os amaba mucho a los dos, padre e hijo.

-Sí. Como nosotros a ella. Pero se puso muy enferma y luego murió. Los dos lo pasamos muy mal, aún lo pasamos mal a veces aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que ocurrió.

-¿Y crees que Usagi estaría orgullosa de ti al ver que le niegas a tu hijo el derecho al amor de su mujer y de su hija?

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Serena contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a ver si la pregunta había logrado alcanzar a su conciencia moral.

-Creo que supones demasiadas cosas.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -contestó ella esperando haber plantado en él la semilla de la bondad y el arrepentimiento. Sólo él podía decidir si dejaba que aquella semilla muriera o creciera, pero si la dejaba morir avergonzaría la memoria de su esposa-. Bueno, recuerda que Rini es hija mía. Si intentas quitármela con alguno de tus trucos, te perseguiré hasta el infierno.

-¿Y cómo crees que podría hacerlo? -preguntó mostrándose de nuevo astuto y amenazador.

-Sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero yo voy un paso por delante de ti, Armando. Si me fuerzas a ello, usaré el as que tengo en la manga.

-¿Y qué as es ése?

-Si aún no lo sabes, no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga -contestó Serena con astucia ocultando que no tenía ninguna baza escondida.

-Mi hijo adora a su padre -añadió él.

-Pero tu hijo también tiene derecho a amar a su hija -respondió Serena marchándose.

-Tiene una amante -dijo Armando a su espalda-. Se llama Rei y vive en Taormina. La visita dos veces a la semana cuando está aquí.

Serena cerró los ojos. Recordó que Darien le había dicho mientras yacía en sus brazos la última vez que había intentado olvidarla. Cáncer. Armando era como un cáncer que vivía de la debilidad de los demás. Sintió que su corazón naufragaba. La venganza de Armando estaba cerca, recapacitó mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

De pronto, se paró atónita. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, Se preguntó. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y un par de sirvientas estaban sacando su ropa y poniéndola sobre la cama. Se alarmó. Según parecía, Armando ya lo había conseguido.

-Ven conmigo -dijo entonces Darien agarrándola del brazo.

La sacó del dormitorio y la llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de al lado haciéndola entrar. Era una suite con un bonito salón en blanco y azul. Se quedó parada en medio mirando a su alrededor pero sin ver nada. Entonces oyó el clic de la puerta cerrándose con cautela y se volvió.

-¿Qué están haciendo con mi ropa?

-La cambian de lugar. Esa suite no era tuya. Te estaba concediendo tiempo para que te acostumbraras a la casa, pero al ver cómo tratas a un viejo enfermo he pensado que no debía de ser tan condescendiente contigo.

Serena meditaba aquellas palabras sin comprender ni darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba.

-¿Quieres decir que nos mudas a Rini y a mí a la planta superior, a la de la familia?

Aquella conclusión de Serena lo confundió. Frunció el ceño y él preguntó a su vez:

-¿Pero qué has estado haciendo toda esta semana? Es imposible que a estas alturas aún no te hayas dado cuenta de los cambios que se han producido en la casa -Serena se quedó en blanco. No había puesto los pies en el resto de la casa, sólo en su habitación. Había comido todos los días en ella y sólo había salido a la playa usando la escalera exterior. No tenía deseos de rememorar un lugar que, por segunda vez, seguía sin darle la bienvenida-. Esta casa ha sido completamente rediseñada para acomodar a mi padre en su nueva situación desde que tú te fuiste. Ya ves lo bien que va de un lado a otro con la silla. Hay un ascensor especial para él que sube por la casa a lo largo de la escalera del este, entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-Hemos vuelto a redistribuir el espacio. Mi padre dispone ahora de toda la planta que antes era para la familia. Necesita cuidados especiales y enfermeras durante las veinticuatro horas del día, fisioterapia... Así que hemos equipado esas habitaciones para él.

-¿Te refieres a un mini hospital?

-Sí.

Armando debía de estar muy enfermo para necesitar tanta atención y tan cara en su propio domicilio. Serena miró a Darien llena de comprensión y lástima. Su padre lo era todo para él. Sin embargo, él ignoró esa mirada y continuó:

-Ahora las habitaciones de invitados están una planta más abajo, junto a la piscina y los salones. Ésta -añadió señalando la planta en la que estaban- es mi ala privada.

-Ah, ya empiezo a comprender -sonrió amargamente-. Quieres que Rini y yo nos mudemos abajo, a la planta de invitados.

-No. No comprendes nada -dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniendo buen cuidado en escoger las palabras para causarle el máximo impacto-. Tu hija se queda exactamente donde está. Eres tú la que se muda. Aquí, a esta suite. Conmigo.

Se hizo el silencio. Él la miró esperando una respuesta. Recorrió con la mirada sus largas piernas desnudas, morenas en tan sólo unos pocos días.

Sus pantalones cortos no escondían en absoluto la estrechez de sus caderas y su top suelto dejaba adivinar que no llevaba sujetador. Los pezones se marcaban a través de la tela. Debería haber sido de piedra para sentirse indiferente a aquella invitación. Recordaba demasiado bien su sabor y la forma en que respondían para no sentir la tentación.

Su aspecto era provocativo. Era una mujer sensual y esbelta, una mujer con la que se alegraría de morir mientras le hacía el amor, mientras pudiera succionar sus pechos, mientras pudiera sentir sus piernas abrazándolo y mientras sus labios rosados lo besaran como sabía que podían hacerlo.

Pero ella no era consciente de sus deseos. Era tan ajena a lo que él sentía como lo era de su aspecto y de las tijeras de jardinería y el rollo de alambre que llevaba en la mano. O del anillo de bodas. Su anillo. Había sido él quien lo había puesto allí. Una vez fue el anillo del amor, pero ya no era más que el anillo dorado de la traición. Tenso, Darien le dio la espalda al anillo y a la tentación. Se despreciaba a sí mismo y la despreciaba a ella. Entonces ella parpadeó y contestó:

-No. Me quedaré con Rini.

Él se volvió de nuevo con una expresión de furia en el semblante.

-¿Es que vamos a volver a discutir ahora sobre elecciones? Porque no tienes elección. Harás exactamente lo que te diga mientras vivas en esta casa.

-Excepto dormir contigo -objetó ella.

-Lo harás. Y sin protestar. Me lo debes.

¿Significaba aquello que le debía el derecho a usar su cuerpo a cambio de la devolución de su hija sana y salva?

-Pero si tú me odias y me desprecias. ¡Incluso te odiaste a ti mismo por lo que pasó la última vez!

-Cierto -contestó tenso-. Pero si hubiera querido que todo el mundo supiera que Darien Chiba era lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse con una zorra lo habría hecho público hace tres años. Tal y como están las cosas seguimos siendo marido y mujer para los demás. Y los esposos comparten la cama. Y eso no incluye el que una niña duerma con nosotros.

-Pero si tú no has vivido conmigo durante tres años. ¿Cómo se supone que nuestro matrimonio puede seguir funcionando después de tres años separados?

-¿Te refieres a que hasta el día de hoy tú has preferido vivir en nuestra casa de Londres, a donde yo te he ido a visitar de forma regular?

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Serena comprendiendo por fin-. Cuando te conviene, puedes ser tan falso como tu padre, ¿no es eso?

-Si no te importa, dejemos a mi padre fuera de este asunto.

-Ojalá pudiéramos. Pero me temo que como vive aquí y conoce perfectamente la situación esto le va a parecer un poco extraño -contestó Serena pensando que, además, iba a parecerle frustrante si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Él sabrá mantenerlo en secreto. No es él precisamente quien quiere ver arrastrado mi orgullo por los suelos.

-¿Te dijo él eso? ¿Te dijo que le parecía bien la sugerencia francamente... obscena que me estás proponiendo?

-Ni es una sugerencia ni es obscena. Tú sigues siendo mi mujer a los ojos del mundo y vas a mantener las apariencias cueste lo que cueste, Serena. O si no tendré que echarte de esta casa y quedarme con tu hija.

Aquella amenazaba la conducía a la misma situación que la trampa de Armando, recapacitó Serena. No sabía si gritar de frustración o defenderse.

-No dormiré contigo, Darien -dijo al fin dándose la vuelta.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Es la hora de la merienda de Rini.

-Carmesait se la dará. Nosotros no hemos terminado aún de discutir.

-Pero yo prefiero estar con Rini.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que no -contestó con mal tono recapacitando después e intentando controlarse-. Esto es más importante. Déjala, con Carmesait estará tan segura como con cualquier otra persona.

-¿Incluida su madre? -lo desafió mirándolo a la cara y sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos-. Esta es otra vendetta siciliana más, ¿no es eso? ¡Me separas cruelmente de mi hija por malévolas y sucias razones personales!

Debía de estar loca para hablarle así, recapacitó Serena. Él dio un paso hacia ella, que no se movió. Agarraba las tijeras de jardinería con fuerza, con un gesto que dejaba bien claro que estaba dispuesta a usarlas contra él. Darien abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-Aparta eso. Si me veo obligado a usar la fuerza para que tires las tijeras, no te va a gustar.

Serena sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía abandonar su posición. No volvería a rendirse, nunca más, se dijo a sí misma sorprendida. Él también se sorprendería si conociera su decisión, recapacitó.

Pero no era necesario que se la dijera en voz alta. Algo había cambiado en la expresión de los ojos de Darien. Su ira se había transformado en algo mucho más peligroso: en la satisfacción por la lucha.

No por aquella batalla mental que ella se atrevía a mantener con él, ni por el hecho de que ella sostuviera unas tijeras que a él no le costaría nada quitarle. Era algo más profundo, más complicado.

-¿Me estás desafiando, cara?

-No voy a dejar que pases por encima de mí, Darien, otra vez no. La última vez hiciste que mi coraje desapareciera...

-Tú nunca tuviste coraje -la interrumpió dando un paso hacia ella-. Por lo general salias corriendo en cuanto alguien se te acercaba.

-Bueno, eso ya nunca volverá a ser así –contestó Serena esforzándose por no dar un paso atrás-. Ahora soy madre y lucharé contigo hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta para que no me arrebates a mi hija.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la niña. Se trata de tu actitud ante mí -respondió indicando con los ojos oscurecidos la posición desafiante que ella había adoptado y dando otro paso más hacia ella. Serena tembló. Darien lo notó y sonrió sarcástico-. Ese rollo de alambre podría ser una buena arma pero requiere mucha fuerza física si deseas tener éxito. Si yo fuera tú, me concentraría en las tijeras de jardinería, amore.

-Son tenazas.

-Sí, con ellas me podrías hacer daño. No mucho quizá, pero lo suficiente para tu ego.

-No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que dejes de burlarte de mí todo el tiempo.

-Entonces baja esas armas y hablaremos de mis...burlas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza respondiendo negativamente pero lo más extraño de todo era que tuvo la extraña sensación de que él se habría sentido decepcionado si se hubiera rendido. Darien estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, podía apreciarlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Entonces haz tu movimiento, cara. Si no -añadió en voz baja- te haré mía...

Y lo hizo. Sin más avisos. En medio segundo de vacilación por su parte, él la tomó por las muñecas con fuerza separándoselas hacia arriba y dejándola impotente delante de él. Luego acortó el escaso espacio que los separaba, pecho contra pecho palpitante, caderas contra caderas, muslos contra muslos.

-Me gusta... tu coraje -murmuró-. Me gustaba la forma en que te abrazabas a mí sumisa pero creo que me va a gustar mucho más la criatura en la que te has convertido.

-Yo no quiero gustarte.

-¿No? -aquella simple palabra era un desafío. Sus ojos eran un desafío, la curva de su boca era un desafío-. Creo que quieres rendirte, quieres que te bese.

-No es cierto.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La besó, y al hacerlo todas las emociones contenidas en ella renacieron de nuevo a la vida.

Serena mantuvo las manos en alto al nivel de la cabeza. Agarraba con fuerza las tenazas. Su amplio pecho la presionaba haciendo que respirara tensa. Sus caderas la presionaban intencionadamente, con fuerza, y el terrible y maravilloso sentimiento de rendición que experimentó la hizo gemir en una negativa. Una negativa a la que él respondió volviendo a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, hasta que el gemido cambió su timbre y ella dio rienda suelta a sus sensaciones, sucumbiendo impotente.

Entonces abrió despacio las manos y dejó caer las herramientas al suelo bajando los brazos y anunciando con ello su rendición total. Necesitaba liberar sus manos para deslizarlas por su cabello, arrastrar su boca contra la de ella, acercarlo más, más aún y así evitar desfallecer.

Él la dejó hacerlo a su modo. Le soltó las muñecas para que sus manos pudieran encontrarlo y al mismo tiempo abrazarla a ella fuerte aprisionándole los pechos temblorosos. Ella suspiró sofocada y lo rodeó por el cuello acercándose a la fuente del placer, volviendo a suspirar cuando él comenzó a acariciarla hasta llegar a las caderas. Luego la levantó para presionarla contra su sexo endurecido.

Y así continuaron, y mientras tanto en su cabeza daba vueltas una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez: hermoso. Aquello era hermoso. Ese hombre, su contacto, su beso. Hermoso.

Cuando él la levantó en brazos ella no protestó. Sólo gimió y jadeó protestando por que su boca la hubiera abandonado por unos instantes hasta alcanzar a la cama Entonces su boca volvió a ella y se sintió perdida... perdida en la belleza del profundo beso, en la belleza de sus manos que la acariciaban mientras le quitaban la ropa despacio. Se sintió perdida en el inmenso placer de ayudarle a quitarse su ropa, perdida en la negrura de sus ojos ardientes al ponerse sobre ella y penetrarla, en aquella ocasión despacio y en profundidad. Con los labios tensos y las mejillas ardientes de deseo, él la penetró con tal pasión y anhelo que ella sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-No me odies, Dar -susurró.

El no contestó. Volvió a besarla cerrando los ojos y, en aquella tarde, mientras el sol se ponía, la hizo suya perdiéndose ambos en la lentitud del éxtasis.

Cuando se despertó, él no estaba.

¿Seguiría odiándola, odiándose a sí mismo?, Se preguntó.

**NO INVENTES VIEJO DESGRACIADO LE VA A QUERER QUITAR A LA PEQUEÑA Y DARIEN QUE LA QUIERE OBLIGAR A DORMIR COMO UN MATRIMONIO NORMAL NO SE CUAL ESTA MAS MAL SI EL O ELLA POR PERMITIRLO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

ASÍ FUE. Serena se sintió atrapada. Atrapada por el deseo. Atrapada por su propio cuerpo, que respondería siempre al más mínimo contacto del hombre que había hecho que volviera a despertar al placer. Y le había hecho sentir verdadero placer. Noche tras noche, se devoraron el uno al otro hambrientos. Pero cuando despertaba él nunca estaba a su lado, y aquello también la hacía sentirse atrapada, atrapada en el sentimiento de la decepción y de la impotencia, porque no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tenía que jugar al juego de la dulce esposa y el vengativo conquistador.

Atrapada por su decisión de aparentar ser el amo de la casa obligándola a dormir con él y a cenar con él y con su padre en el salón, atrapada aparentando ser amable con Armando, que se burlaba de ella con comentarios de doble sentido a los que no podía responder.

Y atrapada por su hija, quien adoraba ese lugar y, lo que era aún peor, adoraba a Armando. Una hija a la que Darien evitaba. Estaban juntos en escasas ocasiones, y entonces la trataba con amabilidad pero con frialdad y precaución. Serena sentía que se le rompía el corazón al ver la actitud de los dos.

Y luego estaba ese odioso y extraño sentimiento que la embargaba cuando Darien, dos veces por semana, se marchaba a Taormina y no volvía hasta la noche. Ésas eran las únicas noches en que no la tocaba. Y aquello también la hacía sentirse atrapada porque quería que la tocara. Quería que al volver de estar con su amante aún tuviera deseos de estar con ella, aún necesitara besarla, tocar su cuerpo...

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar aquella situación. No sabía si podría seguir soportando el hecho de no poder hablar de su amante por culpa de las mentiras de Armando, que le habían robado su derecho a exigirle fidelidad.

Y entonces fue cuando estalló la crisis. Serena supuso que tenía relación con el hecho de que en su interior aumentaba insoportablemente la tensión.

Había pasado un mes entero y Darien no se había ido de viaje ni una sola vez. Trabajaba en el despacho de la villa y pasaba en ella casi todo el tiempo. Al terminar de cenar o bien la acompañaba a la habitación donde Y tenía lugar una noche de pasión o bien se iba con su amante dejándola sola en la cama. Entonces, Serena tuvo el periodo y él añadió otro insulto más a la situación marchándose a Taormina y desapareciendo durante cinco días.

Al menos no estaba embarazada, reflexionó. Pero aquello no la ayudaba. Su tensión seguía en aumento hasta que él volvió a aparecer una noche e intentó volver a tocarla.

-Quita tus manos de encima -dijo mientras luchaba por apartarse-. Si estás tan desesperado por el sexo, vete con tu supuesta amante. ¡Yo no te quiero!

-¿Mi qué? ¿Has dicho mi supuesta amante?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho. Y también sabes a qué me refiero.

-¿Lo sé? Esto es muy interesante -murmuró agarrándola para que no escapara-. ¿Y tiene un nombre mi supuesta amante? -Serena lo miró negándose a contestar. Luego levantó el puño para pegarle pero él la detuvo-. Puedo obligarte a decírmelo. Sabes que puedo.

-Puedes quemarte en el infierno, Darien Chiba.

-Preferiría quemarme dentro de ti

-O de ella. Todo depende de en qué día de la semana caiga.

-Ah, ya veo -abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Has estado atando cabos y has llegado a la conclusión errónea. Es una forma muy inglesa de sacar las cosas de quicio, ¿no crees?

-Rei. La mujer a la que todos en esta casa saben que vas a visitar dos veces por semana. ¡Y ahora apártate de mí! -exclamó intentando empujarlo-. ¡Si la quieres a ella tómala, pero no me tendrás a mí al mismo tiempo!

-¿No? -preguntó él de pronto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-. Tú lo hiciste. Me traicionaste. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?

Serena cerró los ojos con un sentimiento de agonía y de impotencia.

-No voy a poder seguir así mucho tiempo -susurró.

-Sí, podrás. Y lo harás. Lo harás hasta que yo lo diga, cara. Así que relájate y piensa en Inglaterra sí eso te calma. ¡Pero cuando yo te desee, te tendré, y no te doy elección!

No había opción. La tomó. Pero la tomó con tan devastadora sensualidad, que Serena no pudo pensar en Inglaterra ni en nada.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando supuso que ella estaría dormida, Darien se levantó, se puso la bata y salió a la terraza. Luego, Serena vio una pequeña luz a través de los visillos y comprendió que él había salido a fumar.

Estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando cuando necesitaba estar solo tanto tiempo. ¿Estaba otra vez odiándose a sí mismo por hacerle el amor cuando la despreciaba?, Se preguntó. ¿Hacía aquello cada noche cuando pensaba que ella estaba durmiendo? ¿Salia a despreciarse a sí mismo en privado? Y además, se preguntó, ¿era ese mismo odio lo que le llevaba a estar con aquella otra mujer? ¿La quería para consolarlo quizá?

«Por supuesto que lo he intentado». Ésas habían sido sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y trató de evadirse del dolor que la invadía.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, él se deslizaba de nuevo en el dormitorio. Lo observó entrar en el baño y oyó el correr del agua. Estaría lavándose del contacto con su adúltera mujer, pensó. Luego volvió al dormitorio y se deslizó dentro de la cama a su lado boca arriba con un brazo bajo la cabeza. Entre ellos quedaba un enorme espacio, un vacío insalvable.

Y el silencio. El silencio era una tortura.

El grito que sonó entonces los alarmó a ambos.

-¡Dios! ¡Es Rini! -exclamó ella.

Se levantó antes de que Darien tuviera tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Alcanzó la bata y corrió. Cuando sonó el siguiente grito, ella ya no estaba en el dormitorio. Los gritos asustados de Rini invadían el pasillo. Se apresuró a su dormitorio con las piernas temblorosas. Al entrar vio a Carmesait de pie en bata con la niña en sus brazos. Sus gritos le helaban la sangre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En unos segundos estuvo a su lado. La abrazó y la estrechó fuertemente mientras murmuraba esas dulces palabras que sólo las madres saben decir. La niña dejó de gritar, sólo lloraba.

-Vino hombre malo. Hombre malo me quería llevar.

Serena se puso pálida. Miró a Carmesait, tan pálida como ella, que murmuró:

-Pesadillas. Ha tenido antes, a veces.

-¿Quieres decir que ha ocurrido esto antes y no me lo habías dicho?

-No tanto como hoy -se defendió Carmesait mirando hacia la puerta, en cuyo umbral apareció Darien.

Ver aquello fue ya demasiado. Los gestos lo decían todo.

-Fuera -gritó Serena.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado presente el día en que Darien despejó el salón en Londres nada más llegar habría recordado esa escena entonces, porque el tono de voz fue muy similar. Carmesait salió corriendo de la habitación, y Serena le dio la espalda a Darien para evitar enfurecerse más.

-Shsh, cariño, calla. Mamá está aquí contigo.

-¡Serena!

-¡Ahora no! -contestó ella alargando la mano hasta la cuna para recoger el osito de peluche y dárselo a la niña.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Darien luchó consigo mismo. Finalmente lo oyó marcharse.

Cuando Rini volvió a quedarse dormida, Serena no la metió en la cuna sino que se sentó y dejó que la niña se tumbara sobre ella. Y estuvo así durante horas, aunque no supo cuánto. Cuando por fin Darien volvió, ella lo ignoró. Él se quedó de pie al lado de la ventana y Serena comprendió que ese gesto mostraba su lucha interior. Llevaba puesto un albornoz y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Fui yo quien le dijo a Carmesait que no nos interrumpiera por las noches cuando ya nos habíamos retirado porque quería sentir que nuestras noches me pertenecían. Carmesait está muy preocupada, tiene miedo de que la eches si no te explico que fui yo.

-Yo no tengo poder para echar a Carmesait.

-Pero ella no lo sabe. Le tiene verdadero afecto a la niña, Serena. Sería un error castigarla a ella por algo que he hecho yo.

-No tengo intención de castigar a nadie.

-Entonces pon a la niña en la cuna y déjale a Carmesait que vuelva a su cama.

-¿Para que así pueda yo volver a la tuya?

-Ahora está durmiendo tranquila. No creo que vuelva a pasarle lo mismo -contestó él ignorando su pregunta.

-Pero si ocurre, yo no me voy a enterar, ¿no es así? Me quedaré aquí si no te importa. Carmesait puede buscarse otra cama.

-Pero sí me importa.

-¿Pues sabes qué, Darien? -dijo levantando el mentón desafiante-. Me tiene sin cuidado que te importe o no. Voy a quedarme aquí, con mi hija. Si vuelve a ocurrirle lo mismo, quiero estar con ella. Soy su madre. No soy una simple sustituía a la que tú decides tener para que la niña se quede tranquila mientras obtienes lo que esperas de mí.

-Eso no es así -suspiró.

-Sí es así. Apenas puedes soportar mirarla. Y mucho menos tener en cuenta sus necesidades.

-¿Y crees de verdad que puedes culparme por eso?

-Sí, de hecho lo hago. No fue Rini quien ofendió tu orgullo, Darien, fui yo. Y sin embargo es a ella a quien castigas privándola de su madre cuando la necesita.

-¡No estaba intentando privarla de su madre! Sólo estaba...

-¿Compartiéndola con ella?

-Sí -afirmó él sorprendiéndola-. Ella te tiene durante todo el día. Yo te quería para mí por las noches.

-Compartiéndote con Rei.

-Te estás volviendo muy respondona teniendo en cuenta que antes eras incapaz de protestar ni decir una sola palabra.

Serena no respondió. Había cambiado, y lo sabía. Darien se acercó a ella y levantó una mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello.

-Deja a la niña en la cuna y ven conmigo a la cama. Te prometo que Carmesait vendrá a buscarte si ocurre algo.

-No puedo -susurró ella-. No puedo volver a compartir la cama contigo.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde ayer y que no esté dispuesto a que sea como lo quieres tú? -todo había cambiado, recapacitó Serena. Porque al fin se había despertado y había comprendido lo que él le estaba haciendo. La estaba destrozando por segunda vez-.¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? -murmuró él al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Quieres que niegue que existe otra mujer? ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata?

-¿Existe? -preguntó Serena.

En parte era de eso de lo que se trataba. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras él parecía sopesar la importancia de su respuesta. Entonces se volvió apartándose de ella y contestó:

-Sí, existe.

-En ese caso, no tiene sentido negarlo, ¿no crees? –preguntó sintiéndose profundamente herida.

-¿Es que no me vas a pedir que deje de verla? -preguntó confuso ante su aparente serenidad.

-No tengo derecho a hacerlo. Estoy aquí porque no tengo otra opción, ¿recuerdas? -contestó levantando a Rini para ponerla en la cuna. Sabía que la miraba lleno de confusión y se alegró de que el pelo tapara su rostro y él no viera el esfuerzo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras-. Pero sí tengo derecho a negarte el uso de mi cuerpo, y si eso te causa problemas de orgullo, estaré encantada de volver a Londres. Nunca más volveré a dormir contigo, Darien. Eso ya se acabó.

-Sería interesante saber si tu decisión es tan firme como tus palabras.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa? -preguntó Serena desafiante sabiendo que en realidad su actitud era mera apariencia-. A ti te basta con irte con tu amante. Después de todo, no es más que una cuestión de sexo, ¿no es así? Puedes conseguirlo en cualquier parte.

El semblante de Darien se endureció. Él sabía de qué estaba hablando ella, sabía que le había pillado en un farol. Si se echaba atrás y admitía que la deseaba a ella y no a su amante mostraría demasiadas cosas de sí mismo, más cosas de las que su orgullo era capaz de admitir, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Nada más decir eso se marchó. Serena no supo por qué su corazón se rompió otro poco más. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. A la mañana siguiente, Carmesait era un mar de lágrimas y disculpas, en cambio Rini estaba tan radiante como siempre. No comprendía los trastornos que había causado la noche anterior.

Serena había tardado mucho en dormirse. Se debatió entre el desafío al que había arrojado a Darien y los sentimientos de desesperación por su propia estupidez al mandarlo directamente en brazos de su amante.

No se atrevió a entrar en la otra suite a ducharse y vestirse hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando sabía que él ya no estaría. A esas horas por lo general él estaba ya en su despacho. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió al ir ella a salir ya vestida se llevó un buen susto. Sin embargo, no era Darien, sino su padre, el que entraba.

-¿Ya has vuelto a quemar tus propias naves? No necesitas ayuda para arruinarlo todo tú sola, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que intentas decirme algo.

-Mi hijo se ha ido a Catania esta misma mañana y me ha dicho que no lo espere -Darien se había ido. Se habría hundido de desesperación en la silla más cercana que hubiera encontrado si no hubiera sido porque Armando era testigo-. Se ha llevado a Rei y ha sugerido que quizá tú quieras cambiarte de habitación. Creo que ya se ha cansado de ti. Pronto no serás más que un estorbo en esta casa.

-Excepto por mi hija, que me necesita. A donde vaya ella iré yo. Recuérdalo, Armando, ten cuidado con lo que tramas.

-¿Yo? -preguntó con un gesto de inocencia-. Yo sólo te traigo un mensaje. Estoy encantado de que estés aquí con la niña todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿El tiempo que quiera para qué exactamente?

-Hasta que Rini comience a desarrollar signos visibles de su origen siciliano, por supuesto. Por el momento es exacta a ti, eso es cierto, pero no va a ser así siempre. Los niños cambian al crecer. Yo veo ya en ella signos de su abuela: su sonrisa, la forma encantadora en que consigue hacerse con la gente.

Armando tenía razón. Ella había notado ya esos rasgos y su semejanza con Darien.

-Pero Darien tendría que estar con ella para poder verlos, y eso es poco probable teniendo en cuenta que no puede soportar ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación.

-A no ser que yo se los muestre. De hecho está asombrado por el afecto que siento por la niña. Le dije que era porque ella estaba muy asustada cuando vino, y por el momento me ha creído. Pero si yo comienzo a hacerle notar ciertos parecidos y dejo caer cosas aquí y allá acabará por sentir curiosidad y observar él a la niña por sí mismo.

-¿ Y vas a hacer eso? ¿Vas a dejar caer cosas aquí y allá?

-Estoy dispuesto. Pero si, según parece, se ha cansado ya de ti no me dejas otra alternativa más que prescindir de ti, ¿no crees? No voy a permitir que nadie me quite a mi niña ahora que por fin la tengo. La bambina se quedará aquí, no me importa qué medios tenga que utilizar para conseguirlo. Y si eso significa que tengo que convencer a mi hijo de que se quede con la niña y te eche a ti así será.

-También podrías contarle a Darien la verdad. Sería una garantía de que Rini se queda en esta casa.

-¿A expensas de mí mismo? Darien nunca me perdonaría. Quiero a la bambina pero también quiero a mi hijo. No puedo estar sin ninguno de los dos.

-Y lo que quieres lo consigues -observó Serena amargamente-. ¿Es que no te importan las vidas que destrozas con tus sucios trucos?

-Estoy enfermo -se defendió-. Necesito paz y tranquilidad en mis últimos años de vida, no problemas y enfrentamientos.

-No eres más que un viejo malévolo e intrigante.

-Lo sé -casi rió-. Pero estoy contento de que al menos mi enfermedad no haya deteriorado mi mente.

Los días fueron pasando sin Darien. El tedio la invadía y él no estaba para llenar sus noches de pasión o para estar simplemente con ella. Lo echaba de menos.

Serena tuvo además que descubrir otra cosa más sobre sí misma. Había luchado contra Darien y había ganado, pero no quería sacar su ropa del dormitorio. No dormía en su cama, era cierto, tenía su orgullo, pero no había cambiado sus cosas de sitio porque no podía humillarlo a él, dejando que todos supieran que no estaba dispuesta a la convivencia matrimonial, a pesar de que él la hubiera humillado públicamente marchándose con otra mujer.

Todo estaba relacionado con su vieja culpa por los supuestos amoríos con Jedaite Dark. El hecho de que en el fondo nunca hubieran tenido lugar no parecía tener importancia. Darien sí lo creía y eso le hacía daño, por lo tanto se sentía culpable.

Era una locura, una estupidez, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sentía que le debía algo, que le debía su orgullo, y de ese modo se lo devolvía. El momento de decidir qué haría después vendría cuando él regresara a casa.

Él regresó una semana después. Era tarde y ella estaba en la playa con Rini. Habían construido un castillo de arena con torres moldeadas con cubos de plástico rojo. De rodillas y con arena en todo el cuerpo, de pronto sintió, con aquel sexto sentido otra vez, que alguien la observaba.

Serena miró hacia arriba y lo vio caminar hacia ellas despacio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de júbilo contenido y ansiedad. Debía de haber vuelto en ese mismo momento porque aún llevaba puesta la ropa de trabajo. Se había quitado únicamente la chaqueta y la corbata. Parecía un hombre con una misión que cumplir, un hombre que había tomado una decisión y que estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

-El hombre viene -dijo Rini.

-Ya lo veo -aún le dolia ver cómo su hija ignoraba y hasta temía a su propio padre-. Mira, éste ya está listo. Puedes darle la vuelta. Venga, Rini.

Por fin la niña dejó de mirar a su padre y siguió jugando. ¿Sería aquél el principio del fin?, Se preguntó Serena. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso iba a mandarla de nuevo a Londres?

-Serena, necesito hablar contigo -dijo Darien con calma.

-Por supuesto -contestó ella echándose a temblar.

Apenas podía mirarlo. Intentó sonreír pero fue inútil. De todos modos, él no la miraba tampoco. Parecía buscar algo a su alrededor. Entonces, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando unas mesas y sillas que había en la playa, dijo por fin:

-¿Podemos...?

-Claro -sonrió amable intentando ocultar sus emociones y aparentar normalidad ante Rini.

-Yo voy -dijo Rini agarrándose al pantalón corto de su madre.

-Muy bien -sonrió Serena. Si Darien deseaba hablar a solas con ella, debería haber buscado otro momento más oportuno. Era de día, el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hija, según sus propias reglas. Darien la esperaba de pie junto a la mesa-. Pero sería mejor que siguieras haciendo el castillo - objetó por fin-. Yo voy a estar ahí sentada.

La niña pareció considerar el asunto por un momento y luego aceptó. Serena intentó calmarse y se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta hacia Darien. Él sacó una silla para ella, que murmuró un «gracias» mientras él se sentaba también.

-Quiero proponerte algo -la informó.

Serena se quedó con la vista fija en Rini mientras sentía cómo temblaba su corazón.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. Me refiero a nuestro matrimonio.

**MENDIGO DARIEN RATA DE DOS PATAS TIENE UNA AMANTE Y AUN OBLIGA A SERE A DORMIR CON EL Y LUEGO SU PADRE QUE AHORA YA ENSEÑO SUS CARTAS QUE QUIERE A LA NIÑA… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

LA SORPRESA que supuso esa proposición para Serena fue inmensa. Por un momento, se quedó confundida y no pudo evitar que su asombro resultara evidente.

-Escúchame antes de decidir nada -añadió Darien deprisa creyendo que ese gesto significaba un no-. He estado toda la semana intentando encontrar una solución para esta situación a la que hemos llegado tú y yo y no veo ninguna. Al menos ninguna que nos permita conservar el poco orgullo que nos queda a ninguno de los dos. Todavía te deseo, me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar que te vayas por segunda vez. Por eso estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Serena no podía respirar, no podía tragar, no podía ni siquiera pensar de lo sorprendida y atónita que estaba. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, había visto a Darien pedir algo en ese tono, rogar nada a nadie. Y sin embargo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba rogando que le diera otra oportunidad.

Las lágrimas la invadían. Lágrimas por él porque esa petición dañaba gravemente su orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada malo, excepto creer en un rumor que sus ojos en parte vieron confirmado. Y a pesar de todo, la seguía amando, a pesar de todo quería intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Y Rini? -susurró-. ¿Qué pasa con Rini? Ella es parte de mí, Darien. Si me quieres a mí, la tienes que querer a ella.

Darien levantó la vista hacia la niña, que seguía jugando. Serena sabía lo que él veía en ella cuando la miraba.

-Yo no soy un mal hombre, Serena. No tengo ningún interés en hacer daño a ninguna niña.

Eso quizá fuera cierto, nunca le haría daño a sabiendas, pensó Serena, pero, ¿se lo haría inconscientemente?

-¡Pero Darien, si ni siquiera eres capaz de decir su nombre!

-El nombre de mi madre. Me cuesta... -se interrumpió haciendo un gesto de dolor que le hizo a ella llorar-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Serena? ¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de mi madre cuando...?

La razón era bien sencilla, pensó Serena. Porque era su hija. Habría deseado gritarlo, pero no podía. Armando le había arrebatado ese derecho.

Sin embargo, su silencio la condenaba aún más a los ojos de él. Darien se levantó tenso.

-La adoptaré. Entonces será legalmente mía.

Eso nunca sería suficiente, pensó Serena cerrando los ojos de pura desesperación. Rini se merecía algo mejor. Nunca podría probar su propia inocencia, pero sí la de su hija.

-Estoy dispuesta a que le hagas un test de sangre si crees que eso te va a ayudar a aceptarla como hija tuya. Al menos nos queda esa opción.

-¿Es ésa tu respuesta a mi proposición?

¿Lo era? Se preguntó Serena. ¿Serían capaces de reemprender un matrimonio en el que él constantemente estaría sospechando de su fidelidad o reprochándole lo sucedido cada vez que discutieran? ¿Podría ella soportarlo?

-El pasado es el pasado, Darien. Si volvemos a intentarlo, tienes que prometerme que lo enterrarás para poder darnos otra oportunidad.

-Eso ya lo he asumido antes de venir aquí -asintió Darien.

Otra aceptación más, recapacitó Serena. Respiró profundamente y preguntó:

-¿Y Rei?

-En el olvido.

¿Significaba eso que ya la había olvidado o sólo que estaba dispuesto a olvidarla si volvían a empezar? Quiso hacerle esa pregunta, pero luego pensó que no sería justo. Tenía que confiar en su palabra. Si no lo hacía, no podía exigirle a él que confiara en la suya.

-Y tu padre... -preguntó esperando que él explicara qué harían con respecto a él.

-No puedo mentirte. No creo que a él le alegre mucho la nueva situación, pero lo cierto es que ahora quiere mucho a la ni... –se interrumpió un momento. Serena contuvo la respiración- a Rini. Quizá ve algo en ella que yo no he sido capaz de ver.

-¿Es que te ha dicho él algo?

-Sí -así que Armando ya tenía en marcha su plan, pensó Serena-. Creo que a él le basta con saber que ella vivirá aquí.

Rini pareció notar que Darien la observaba porque levantó la vista y lo observó ella a su vez. Se sopesaban el uno al otro, cosa que tuvo un fuerte impacto sobre Serena.

-Dar...

Hubiera querido proteger a su hija, pero no parecía que hiciera falta. Rini se encaminó despacio hacia ellos con seguridad sosteniendo la mirada de su padre. Se paró delante de él, miró por un momento a su madre como para pedirle permiso y luego levantó una mano hacia su padre ofreciéndole una caracola. Era una insignificancia, y sin embargo aquel gesto tenía una enorme importancia. Era un gesto de amistad. Más aún: era la prueba que demostraría que él estaba realmente dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Y él lo sabía, por supuesto. Serena lo veía claramente en la expresión tensa de su rostro.

-¿Es para mí? -preguntó Darien. Rini asintió-. Entonces gracias. Lo guardaré como un tesoro, siempre.

-El abuelo tiene una como ésta. La guarda debajo de la almohada por las noches.

-¿En serio? ¿Y para qué?

-Para que no se acerquen los malos. Si el abuelo guarda la caracola debajo de la almohada entonces los malos no vendrán a llevarse a Rini.

-¡Dio! -exclamó Darien.

Serena también estaba atónita. Quizá aquella fuera la causa de que Rini no hubiera vuelto a tener pesadillas, pero era difícil creer que Armando hubiese sido tan sensible con la niña.

-¿Guardarás ésta debajo de tu almohada para que no vengan los malos?

-Si tú crees que eso ayudará, lo haré -contestó con dificultad después de un momento de silencio. Luego, como si no pudiera evitarlo levantó una mano y acarició las mejillas de la niña-. Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras estés aquí, te lo prometo.

La niña lo miró aceptando su promesa y luego se marchó de nuevo a jugar con el castillo de arena.

-¿Sabías tú eso? -preguntó Darien.

-¿Lo de tu padre y la caracola? No. Tendré que darle las gracias...

-No llores más -la interrumpió Darien al ver sus lágrimas-. Aquí está a salvo, y tú lo sabes. Aquello ya pasó y lo olvidará con el tiempo.

Pero Serena no estaba llorando por Rini. Lloraba por Darien. Sin saberlo quizá, él había dado el paso más importante de su vida: tender un puente que iba a unirlo con su hija.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la caracola?

-Lo que me ha dicho que haga, por supuesto. Puede que se empeñe en comprobarlo, así que la pondré bajo la almohada.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? -preguntó fijando los ojos en ella y manteniendo ambos la mirada por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

-Por ser tan... sensible a sus sentimientos.

-Lo que dije de volver a empezar lo dije en serio. Aunque lo cierto es que aún no he oído tu respuesta.

¿Qué respuesta iba a darle?, Se preguntó Serena. ¿Podría vivir con él? ¿Podría vivir sin él? Abandonarlo una segunda vez iba a costarle mucho más que la primera y no quería más dolor. Pero quedarse podía dolerle tanto o más si las cosas no iban bien entre los dos. ¿Y qué haría entonces?, Se preguntó. ¿Sufrirlo otra vez todo de nuevo con la agonía añadida de saber que estaba atrapada en esa ocasión? Para cuando decidieran separarse, él se habría acostumbrado a su hija y Armando tendría en sus manos todas las armas que necesitara para ganar.

-Tengo condiciones.

-Sólo tienes que nombrarlas.

Así de simple, pensó Serena.

-Necesito saber que vas a estar aquí conmigo, apoyándome, tenga razón o no. Me refiero a tu padre, a los criados, a las decisiones que tome en cuanto a Rini. Quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás a mi lado.

-¿Es que no te apoyé la otra vez?

-No.

-¿Tan mal esposo fui?

-No fuiste un mal esposo exactamente, sólo que estabas muy ocupado - explicó-. He cambiado mucho desde entonces. Al menos he crecido, puedo luchar yo misma por las cosas que quiero, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Necesito tu apoyo. Tú eres el jefe en esta casa, lo sepas o no. Lo que sucede aquí ocurre porque tú lo quieres.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer -murmuró-. Mi mujer.

-Yo también...

Habría querido decirle que eso era lo que ella había querido siempre, pero no quería en modo alguno revivir el pasado. Estaban hablando del futuro.

-¿Pero?

-Esta casa... -dijo ruborizándose- aunque es bonita está diseñada de un modo que resulta poco acogedora como hogar. Acepto que tengamos que vivir aquí con tu padre pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero necesito mi propio espacio. Quiero una cocina para mí por si me apetece cocinar algo, quiero un salón y un comedor y dormitorios en los que no me sienta como en un hotel...

Darien había levantado una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

-Lo tendrás. Distribuye toda la planta de invitados a tu antojo. Altéralo todo si quieres. Nos mudaremos a esa planta cuando esté lista. ¿Algo más?

Sí, pensó Serena. Quería que la amara. Quería que la levantara en brazos y la llevara hasta la cama más próxima y que la amara. Su deseo era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para esconder su anhelo. Pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-No creí que volvería a ver ese rubor tuyo otra vez -bromeó Darien con dulzura-. Me pregunto en qué estarás pensando, cara.

-Es la hora del té de Rini -contestó poniéndose en pie.

El se puso en pie también y la agarró de la cintura.

-No era en eso en lo que estabas pensando. Estabas pensando en mí, desnudo sobre la cama contigo encima mientras murmuras todas esas hermosas palabras que me vuelven loco -dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla-. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que quiero yo? Me gustaría verte sonreír otra vez como solias hacerlo, como si fuera yo el que te hace feliz.

-¡OH, Dar! -dijo volviéndose hacia él y rodeándolo con los brazos-. ¡Lo lo eres!

-¿Entonces por qué estás tartamudeando? Sólo tartamudeas cuando tienes miedo. Tenía miedo de haber tomado una decisión errónea, la decisión más fatal de su vida, pensó Serena con ansiedad. Sin embargo, prefirió no confesárselo. -O también por otra cosa -contestó con un gesto provocativo.

Él murmuró algo, la agarró de la barbilla y la besó hambriento. Sobre ellos, en una de las terrazas, una cabeza plateada se asomaba observando la escena con el ceño fruncido, calculando.

-Vamos -dijo Darien.

-Dar, te has olvidado de algo...

-¿Sí? Sé lo que quiero y estoy seguro de saber lo que quieres tú. ¿Qué puedo haber olvidado?

-A Rini.

Darien paró y suspiró. Vio la ansiedad en el rostro de Serena y por fin respondió.

-Error número uno. Está bien. Pero aprenderé.

-Rini -la llamó Serena-. Es ho...ra de vol...ver.

-No tartamudees.

-Lo si...ento.

-Si vuelves a llorar, no soy responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

Rini recogió su cubo y su pala y se acercó hacia ellos. La tensión resultaba evidente.

-¿No quieres que dejemos esto aquí para mañana? -le sugirió Serena intentando controlar su tartamudeo.

La niña asintió. Dejó las cosas en la playa y luego se volvió para mirarlos a los dos.

-¿El hombre también viene?

Serena cerró los ojos desesperada. Aún no habían ni siquiera abandonado la playa y sin embargo ya comenzaban a surgir los problemas.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Darien.

-No puede seguir llamándote eso -suspiró Serena-. No si es que...

-Tienes razón, no puede ser -dijo dando un paso hacia la niña con un gesto resuelto y agachándose para ponerse a la altura de ella-. Soy tu papá, ¿comprendes? Igual que tu abuelo es tu abuelo -Rini frunció el ceño y asintió insegura-. Entonces dilo. Di papá.

-¿Pa...pá?

-Bien -contestó poniéndose en pie-. Como empiece a tartamudear igual que todo lo demás que hace como tú cuando sea mayor va a ser un castigo para los hombres.

-¿Eso es un cumplido o un reproche?

-Las dos cosas, desde luego que las dos. Vamos -añadió ofreciéndole una mano a Serena.

-Yo iré de la mano de mamá -intervino Rini.

-¡Ah! Otra lección, los derechos de posesión. Pero tu mamá tiene dos manos. Podemos tener una cada uno.

-¡No! -protestó Rini-. Rini quiere saltar.

Serena rió. Darien no se daba cuenta aún, pero se estaba enfrentando a una persona tan cabezota como él.

-Eso quiere decir que necesita dos manos, la mía y la tuya, para poder saltar. Lo cual significa también que no nos podemos dar la mano tú y yo.

Y Rini saltó. Saltó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera terraza. Nadie habló. El momento era tan importante que las meras palabras no eran suficientes. Serena miró a Darien y sonrió. Estaba relajado. La situación era novedosa para él, que no era un hombre acostumbrado a estar con niños.

No era precisamente la persona a la que uno esperaba encontrar agarrado de la mano de una niña o ayudándola a saltar.

-Hombre me lleva en brazos.

Serena frunció el ceño. Había vuelto a llamarlo hombre, pero al menos le pedía que la llevara.

-Papá -la corrigió Darien-. Papá te llevará.

-Bueno. Papá me llevará -contestó ella elevando los brazos.

-¿Y puedo agarrar a mamá de la mano entonces? -preguntó inclinándose y tomándola en brazos.

Darien intentaba relajar la situación, pero ella notaba la tensión en sus gestos. No era para él tan fácil como podía parecer. Rini asintió y Darien la tomó de la mano.

Continuaron subiendo y entonces Rini, muy despacio, casi como probando, fue deslizando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien hasta que finalmente apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-No digas ni una palabra -dijo él-. Me doy perfecta cuenta del honor que me hace.

-Lo sé -contestó Serena-, y te lo agradezco.

Le apretó la mano otro poco más, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron, Carmesait los estaba esperando para llevarse a la niña a tomar el té y darse un baño. Darien pareció aliviado y Rini no protestó. Serena también pensó que por el momento era suficiente.

-¿Entonces estás a mi disposición ahora o tiene preferencia el té y el baño?

Por lo general el baño hubiera sido una cuestión preferente, pero no en aquella ocasión. Aquel día Darien era más importante, la nueva y delicada relación que se habían propuesto era más importante.

-Soy toda tuya -sonrió.

Con eso le bastaba. El nuevo aprendiz de padre desapareció para dar paso al macho depredador sexualmente hambriento.

El periodo de tiempo que siguió fue lo que podría llamarse un periodo de reajuste en el que ambos intentaron por todos los medios que aquella nueva relación saliera bien. Y lo cierto fue que tuvieron éxito, aunque les ayudó el hecho de que Armando tuviera que marcharse a los pocos días. Tenía reserva en un hospital de Suecia para hacerse una operación de cirugía.

-¿Es peligroso? -le había preguntado Serena a Darien cuando se lo contó.

-Le puede ayudar a vivir mejor los próximos meses -fue todo lo que él quiso contestarle.

-¿Y vas a quedarte con él?

-No -sonrió-. Tiene demasiado orgullo para permitírmelo.

Armando fue a despedirse de Rini y Serena se inclinó para besarlo y decirle adiós ella también.

-Pienso volver así que no esperes que sea ésta la última vez que me ves. Ya sé que mientras tanto vas a volver a hechizar a mi hijo por segunda vez.

-¡Puede que seas un viejo malévolo, pero no te deseo ningún mal, Armando.

-¡Bah!

Al marcharse Armando pareció como si se llevara consigo parte de la tensión. Ella se sentía más relajada pero también observó que Darien se mostraba más sereno. Quizá Armando había estado hablándole a sus espaldas. Además Darien no salia de casa, lo cual también ayudó. Dividía su tiempo entre el despacho de la villa y el de Catania. Quizá aquella fuera otra señal de la importancia que le concedía a su nueva relación. Al menos Serena así lo esperaba.

Lo que desde luego era cierto era que Darien lo estaba intentando de verdad. Ambos lo intentaban, pero era él quien más tenía que esforzarse porque tenía que aprender a aceptar a Rini. La niña ayudaba, era tan encantadora que era fácil quererla, y con su abuelo fuera de casa necesitaba otro hombre al que adorar. Y por supuesto el elegido fue Darien.

Él al principio se mostró cauto, quizá simplemente para defenderse a sí mismo, supuso Serena. Tenía que tantear una situación con una hija que, al final, podía resultar no ser hija suya. Lo extraño del caso era que, a pesar de estar esperando a que él dijera que debían hacerle la prueba sanguínea, Darien no dijo nada al respecto. Serena tardó mucho tiempo en saber por qué no lo mencionó, y cuando lo supo era demasiado tarde.

Serena comenzó a hacer un proyecto para reformar la planta de invitados de la casa. Obligó a Darien a escuchar sus planes, le pidió su opinión y le preguntó qué deseaba. Le hizo participar en todo el proceso y luego hicieron el amor en el rincón en el que iba a estar su dormitorio porque, según dijo él, había que probarlo primero.

-¿Qué opinas tú?-le preguntó Serena mientras yacían desnudos en aquel rincón.

-Puede que sirva -contestó él-, pero creo que sería mejor que probáramos alguna de las otras habitaciones antes de decidirnos.

-Eres un maníaco sexual.

Así iban pasando los días. Todo era sencillo y alegre, excepto cuando hacían el amor, por supuesto. Entonces todo era muy serio. Hacían el amor siempre con pasión y urgencia. Tanta que, aunque no sabía bien por qué, Serena a veces se preocupaba. Quizá fuera que ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquella situación fuera a durar para siempre.

La operación de Armando fue un éxito. Darien fue a verlo antes de que lo ingresaran en un hospital para la convalecencia. Serena sintió el impulso de mandarle a través de él una caracola.

-Dile que es de parte de Rini, que es para alejar a los malos. De ese modo la aceptará con más facilidad.

-Necesito que arregles tus diferencias con él -respondió Darien-. Al menos que lo intentes.

-Está bien, lo intentaré -contestó pensando que hubiera sido mejor que le hiciera ese ruego a su padre y no a ella.

Las obras en la casa continuaron y estuvieron terminadas antes de que Armando volviera. Serena preparó una cena especial para darle la bienvenida e insistió en mostrarle ella misma las reformas. Le mostró la habitación de Rini donde dormiría sola, con el dormitorio de Carmesait a un lado y el de ellos al otro, todos comunicados por puertas. Le enseñó también otra habitación para él muy cerca de la de Rini y de las escaleras.

-Es para ti, por si alguna vez quieres estar cerca de Rini.

-Aún no tengo un pie en la tumba, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué hacer ese tipo de concesiones.

-Muy bien, entonces olvida la habitación que te he enseñado. Pero luego no digas que soy yo la que no lo intenta.

-¡Bah!

Sin embargo Armando se mostraba distinto desde que había vuelto de Suecia. Estaba más callado y más pensativo, aunque su aspecto era mucho más saludable. Tanto que Serena se preocupó de que estuviera tramando algo, algo que acabara de una vez por todas con los esfuerzos suyos y de Darien.

Pero el tiempo pasó y no ocurrió nada. Comenzó a hacer mal tiempo y Darien estuvo muy ocupado. A veces, salian de casa pero nunca durante semanas. Serena comenzó a proyectar un cuarto de juegos para Rini, ya que no iban a poder salir mucho más a la playa.

Y también comenzaron a salir con gente. Poco a poco. Darien parecía empeñado en que volvieran a intentarlo en ese aspecto, aunque desde luego no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores de la primera vez. Y eso la ayudó. Serena quería demostrarle que ella también estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, y las cosas comenzaron a salir bien. Quizá había cambiado y la gente sofisticada ya no la intimidaba, pero lo cierto fue que ya no necesitaba apoyarse en él cuando estaban en sociedad, ni se quedaba callada.

La gente se mostraba más amable con ella. Y curiosa. Había desaparecido de escena y había habido rumores en su ausencia, aunque su matrimonio con Darien parecía fuerte después de todo. Debían de suponer que se había marchado de Sicilia por su propia voluntad, quizá incluso a causa del trato recibido. Si había vuelto, era porque Darien la quería, y nadie quería ofenderlo a él. Así que los demás también parecieron hacer un esfuerzo, y Serena se sintió cada vez más relajada.

-Estás comenzando a manejar a todos nuestros amigos tan bien como me manejas a mí. Pronto estarán todos comiendo de tu mano -comentó Darien.

-Preferiría que fueras tú quien comiera de mi mano.

Nunca hablaban del pasado. Sólo a veces asomaba en el silencio de algunas conversaciones amenazando con arruinar lo que estaban construyendo. Y mientras ellos iban fundamentando sus relaciones Armando iba estrechando más las suyas con Rini. Procuraba estar siempre en su compañía e incluso algunos días se la llevaba a visitar a amigos que tenían nietas. Serena al principio se sintió inquieta, pero luego se fue relajando.

Si era cierto que Armando había estado detrás del secuestro, seguro que ahora la protegería con su propia vida. Estaban muy unidos. Mucho más que padre e hija, desde luego, aunque lo cierto era que sus relaciones iban mejorando. Darien miraba a la niña a los ojos muy serio y tierno cuando ella le contaba una historia, pero Serena no sabía descifrar muy bien aquella expresión. Al menos, pensaba, era un sentimiento profundo, algo más que mera indiferencia y mucho mejor que el resentimiento. Cabía la esperanza.

Pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió el desastre. En realidad fueron dos desastres, y tan fuertes que sus efectos fueron devastadores. Nadie salió ileso.

**QUE FUERTE PARA SERE VER CONVIVIR A DARIEN Y A RINI Y QUE EL NO LA ACEPTE DEL TODO POR CULPA DE SU PADRE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

FUERON a una fiesta. Era el baile anual que organizaba el alcalde de Taormina. Incluso asistió Armando. Llegaron los tres en la limusina.

Serena llevaba un vestido de seda negro hasta los pies que se deslizaba por su cuerpo como sólo la seda puede hacerlo. Por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a estar ¡untos llevaba el anillo de diamantes de compromiso y el collar a juego.

Armando se comportaba con discreción. Ocupaba un segundo plano en los asuntos de su hijo desde que había vuelto de Suecia. No bromeaba con ella. Serena no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría tramando. No comprendía su nueva actitud.

La fiesta se celebraba en un hotel, una antigua villa. Serena perdió enseguida a Darien entre la multitud, pero veía a Armando de vez en cuando.

Pronto se cansó y decidió ir a buscar a Darien para pedirle que volvieran a casa.

Lo encontró en una de las terrazas abiertas de uno de los salones, pero en una actitud que acabó con la paz que habían estado construyendo durante las últimas semanas de convivencia. Estaba con una mujer, con una extraña. Una mujer hermosa con una espesa melena negra. Era alta y delgada y llevaba un exquisito vestido de seda azul. Estaba de pie con las manos sobre los hombros de Darien mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y se miraban el uno al otro. Sólo se miraban, pero aquello era suficiente.

Era Rei, pensó Serena, tenía que ser Rei. Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca con un ligero roce.

Serena no quiso ver nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a través de la multitud hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada en el que se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, desorientada.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Armando extrañado por su expresión.

-No me encuentro bien. Quiero volver a casa.

-Iré a buscar a Darien -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar a un camarero que fuera a buscarlo.

-¡No! -gritó Serena-. Pie...fiero irme so...la. ¿Quie...res llamar al co...che? - rogó con los ojos llenos de angustia.

-Por supuesto -contestó Armando suspicaz-. ¡Camarero, que traigan mi coche! ¿Te ha insultado alguien Serena?

-Sí -susurró.

-¿Quién?

Serena no contestó.

-Su coche está en la puerta, signore Chiba.

-Bien, gracias. Busque a mi hijo y dígale que su esposa no se encuentra bien y que me la llevo a casa. Serena, apóyate en mi hombro.

Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacía Serena se apoyó en Armando y ambos salieron. Un camarero empujaba la silla de Armando.

-Ocúpese primero de que entre la señora Chiba -ordenó Armando.

Serena entró en el coche sin decir palabra, temblando. Luego entró Armando y la tomó de la mano volviendo a preguntarle:

-¿Y ahora querrías explicarme qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro? Dijiste que alguien te había insultado. ¿Quién ha sido?

-Darien.

-¿Darien? ¿Mi hijo Darien te ha insultado? -repitió incrédulo.

-Estaba con Rei -explicó ella y comenzó a reír-. Supongo que la situación te divierte. Los pillé besándose en una terraza. ¿Es que no vas a reírte?

-No, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-No, no la tiene.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Seguro que era Darien?

-¿Pretendes acusarme de estar ciega además de ser idiota? -preguntó con una expresión de frialdad como nunca la había visto él.

-No, pero creo que quizá hayas sacado conclusiones erróneas de...

-¿Lo defiendes, Armando? Pensé que te alegrarías.

-No, ninguna de las dos cosas. Es que no puedo creerlo. Sabes, Rei es...

-No quiero escucharlo -lo interrumpió Serena-. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Deja que sea Darien quien se explique. Por primera vez esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Armando suspiró y se reclinó sobre el asiento. Serena miraba por la ventana sin ver nada y con el corazón roto. Al llegar a casa Armando preguntó:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Matarlo. Una reacción muy siciliana, ¿no crees? -sonrió.

-Yo esperaría hasta que Darien te diera una explicación -sonrió él también-. No creo que te sientas muy bien si lo matas y luego descubres que todo ha sido un error.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tú, que fuiste el primero que me avisó de la existencia de esa mujer?

-Ya sabes que yo soy un hombre malévolo. Digo cosas que hacen daño a las personas.

-Pues duele, es cierto. Felicidades, Armando, lo has conseguido otra vez - dijo saliendo del coche.

-¿Quieres esperar un momento? Tengo que decirte algo...

Pero Serena ya había salido. Y el segundo desastre estaba a punto de cernirse sobre sus cabezas. María, el ama de llaves, apareció en la puerta con una expresión de ansiedad.

-La bambina, signora. Está muy enferma. Venga enseguida. Carmesait está asustada, por favor, venga.

Después de aquello ya nada tenía importancia. Ni Darien, ni la otra mujer, ni Armando. Serena se apresuró hacia el dormitorio de su hija en el que encontró a Carmesait y a la enfermera de Armando cuidando a la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene?

-Pídale a su marido que llame a un helicóptero, signora Chiba -dijo la enfermera-. Su hija necesita ir a un hospital con urgencia.

Urgencia. Aquella palabra estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza durante las agonizantes horas siguientes. Había que avisar al hospital de Catania y a un helicóptero. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa si quería acompañar a su hija.

Se quitó el precioso vestido de seda y se puso unos pantalones y un jersey para volver a toda prisa al lado de su hija. Armando estaba con ella. Daba órdenes a todos los presentes hasta que apareció por fin el helicóptero. Aterrizó en la playa y la enfermera llevó en brazos a la niña mientras Serena corría detrás.

-¿Qué diablos? -preguntó Darien que llegó justo cuando el helicóptero despegaba-. ¿Quiere alguien decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí?

-Meningitis -dijo Armando-. La enfermera sospecha que Rini tiene meningitis.

Rini ingresó en cuidados intensivos y Serena permaneció todo el tiempo a su lado. Pasaron las horas y por fin apareció Darien, aunque ella apenas se dio cuenta Darien estaba muy pálido. La tomó de la mano, que se le había quedado helada, pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Y permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo. Por fin, Darien se sentó. Llegaron los médicos, la examinaron, y volvieron a irse. Luego llegaron enfermeras, le hicieron pruebas, le pusieron inyecciones.

De pronto les ordenaron que salieran de la habitación. No dijeron por qué, pero fue la primera vez que Serena pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué? -respiró asustada-. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo será un momento, señora Chiba, señor Chiba -contestó la enfermera que los condujo fuera y les ofreció café.

Darien obligó a Serena a beber el café, pero ella apenas supo lo que hacía. Luego la estrechó en sus brazos, pero ella no lo abrazó a él. Estaba como inconsciente. No se movía. Los minutos pasaron. Darien intentó que ella reaccionara besándola en el cuello, las mejillas, las manos. Pero era inútil.

-Señor Chiba, señora Chiba. Ya pueden volver a entrar.

Serena se soltó de su abrazo para entrar.

-¡Serena...! -murmuró Darien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pálida.

-Ahora no, Dar -contestó dándole un golpecito en el pecho para que no se ofendiera y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

Las horas siguieron pasando y entonces apareció Armando. Nadie supo cómo había conseguido llegar, pero ahí estaba. Miró a la niña y rompió a llorar. Darien sabía que estaba mal, pero no sentía deseos de ocuparse de él, sólo quería cuidar de Serena. Sin embargo, Armando se acercó a él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, hijo.

-Más tarde, ahora no -contestó Darien buscando a la enfermera de su padre para que se lo llevara-. Que vuelva a casa, este no es lugar para él.

-¡Pero necesito hablar contigo, hijo!

-Más tarde -repitió Darien volviendo al lado de Serena.

Pasaron más horas. La enfermedad de Rini tuvo su crisis y por fin pasó. Sólo había que esperar. Esperar a que Rini se despertara para que los médicos pudieran comprobar la extensión de los daños que la enfermedad había causado en ella, si es que había habido daños. Al menos era seguro que no iba a morir.

La trasladaron desde cuidados intensivos hasta una habitación para ella sola en la que Darien consiguió que instalaran otra cama para Serena.

-Túmbate. Yo me quedaré al lado de su cama. Si se despierta o se mueve, te despertaré. Ahora debes descansar.

Dormir, pensó Serena. Cerró los ojos. Y pasaron más horas. Otro día. Serena ni siquiera sabía si habían pasado tres o cuatro días. Darien había ido a un hotel a descansar y Armando había estado el día anterior pero ese día, no lo había visto. No le extrañaba. Su aspecto el día anterior había sido casi tan horrible como el de la niña.

-Nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo -había dicho lleno de dolor.

-¿Tú? Pero tú no tienes la culpa de que Rini esté enferma, Armando - contestó Serena.

-Sí la tengo -lloró-. ¿Recuerdas a ese amigo al que fui a ver con Rini en las montañas la semana pasada? Pues en el pueblo hay otros dos niños más con la misma enfermedad. Fui yo quien la expuse a ella al llevarla allí. Nunca me lo perdonaré, ha sido culpa mía.

-Ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar el destino, Armando -sonrió Serena cansada-. No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido el destino. No te tortures más a ti mismo con esas estúpidas ideas.

Pero no había conseguido convencerlo. Armando había decidido cargar con todas las culpas y no había forma de remediarlo.

Las horas siguieron pasando y entonces volvió Darien del hotel. Su aspecto era terrible. Era extraño porque había ido a pasar la noche, a descansar por fin en una cama, pero en lugar de hacerle bien estaba aún más pálido y más tenso. Apenas dijo hola ni la miró al entrar. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Rini y la miró. Pero no la veía. Su aspecto era de confusión. Cómo supo Serena lo que ocurría, lo que le pasaba, nunca lo habría podido decir.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena en voz baja. Él no contestó. Volvió a mirar a la niña tenso, como petrificado, y poco a poco se fue desmoronando sin control-. ¡Dar... no! -murmuró acudiendo a su lado y tomándolo de la mano.

Él la agarró también, muy fuerte, y luego su cabeza cayó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Nunca en la vida había visto o sentido algo parecido. Sus ojos se llenaron también de lágrimas. Corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla y salvar el orgullo de su marido ante la mirada de la gente. Luego, se quedó en pie sin saber qué hacer. Acercarse y abrazarlo sería lo peor, le haría perder la dignidad. Decidió sentarse en su silla, al otro lado de la cama, y ofrecerle su mano consoladora.

Él la aceptó y la agarró a su vez. Aquello pareció procurarle la calma que necesitaba para recuperar el control. Dejó de llorar y de pronto se puso en pie, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera verlo. Se acercó a la ventana y estuvo mirando hacia fuera durante un rato muy largo.

-¿Qué tal está él? -preguntó Serena al cabo del tiempo-. Me refiero a tu padre.

Él no contestó de inmediato. Su mandíbula se apretaba como si intentara aún controlar sus emociones.

-Ha vuelto a la villa, está en la cama. La confesión lo ha... destrozado. Serena asintió.

Comprendió la razón por la que Armando no había vuelto al hospital a ver a Rini, y comprendió también por qué había confesado la verdad. Intentaba redimirse a los ojos de Dios. No ante Darien, él sabía perfectamente que su hijo nunca lo perdonaría. Pero confesándole a Darien otro pecado esperaba redimir el pecado de haber expuesto a su nieta a una enfermedad mortal, aunque aquella confesión le costara el amor de su hijo. Serena lo compadeció.

-Lo siento -murmuró Serena.

Darien se volvió. La rabia había sustituido a la pena en su rostro.

-¿Y tú me dices eso... a mí? ¡No, no! -sacudió la cabeza-. Mi scusi. No puedo... -tragó con fuerza intentando decir las palabras que quería pero incapaz de articular. Estaba desesperado, no podía soportar aquella emoción-. Mi scusi, cara, pero tengo que marcharme. Volveré tan pronto como...

-¡No... Dar! -exclamó Serena abalanzándose hacia él. No podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado-. ¡No te vayas! Te necesito aquí, las dos te necesitamos.

-¡Dios, es cierto! -respiró Darien-. Por supuesto. Una vez más me estaba portando como... -no tenía palabras para decirlo.

La abrazó sin estrecharla realmente en sus brazos, sin amoldarla a su cuerpo, tenso.

-Ven a sentarte otra vez -pidió Serena-. Hoy se ha estado moviendo un poco.

Había conseguido que se sentara de nuevo en la silla, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba profundamente afectado. En ocasiones como aquella él le había obligado a beber algo, recordó. Pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Darien miraba a Rini. La expresión de sus ojos era de tal amor y vulnerabilidad, que Serena pensó que aquello podía servirle de tónico tanto como el brandy.

-Ahora que estás aquí voy a salir un rato a refrescarme y a tomar café -murmuró Serena.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó en la pared. Estaba temblando. Estaba preocupada por Rini, por Darien, por Armando... por sí misma. E incluso por Rei. Sintió cómo el pinchazo de los celos le helaba el corazón. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

Cuando por fin volvió a la habitación Darien parecía sentirse algo mejor.

No volvió a mencionar la confesión de su padre, y ella no se lo recordó. Pero tampoco mencionó a Rei. Sin embargo, ambos espectros los esperaban en cada silencio, listos para saltar sobre ellos a la menor ocasión, en cuanto la enfermedad de Rini dejara de tener prioridad.

Más horas. Un día entero y una noche. Serena durmió en el hospital y Darien fue al hotel. A la mañana siguiente, volvió con ropa limpia para ella.

Se cambió y al volver a la habitación Darien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama abrazando a Rini.

-Acaba de despertarse hace un minuto -dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Me reconoció.

Serena se desmayó. Pero no fue Darien quien la agarró evitando que se cayera, sino el doctor, al que él había llamado al despertarse la niña.

Y pasaron más horas. Le hicieron pruebas a Rini y finalmente los médicos vieron que no había daños. En una semana, volvería a casa. Volvieron a la villa una brillante y soleada mañana. Rini aún estaba débil, aún seguía durmiendo la mayor parte del día, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaban levantó la cabeza del hombro de Darien y preguntó por su abuelo.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?

-Está en casa, deseando verte -contestó Darien. El abuelo, al que hacía tiempo que no veían y cuya sola mención ponía tenso su semblante-. Si te llevo con Carmesait ahora mismo, ella te llevará junto a él. ¿Quieres?

Rini asintió contenta. Serena y Darien se quedaron solos. La tensión, el espectro de la verdad los amenazaba.

-Dar... tu padre... -comenzó a decir Serena.

-Ahora no. No tengo tiempo -añadió mirando el reloj sin querer mantener su mirada-. Tengo que marcharme a Palermo. Por negocios.

Esa no era la verdadera razón por la que se marchaba, y Serena lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé. En unos cuantos días -contestó impaciente-. Depende de cuánta atención requiera un asunto que...

-¡Yo también necesito tu atención! -respondió ella enfadada.

-¡No!

-Así que nosotras dos ya no contamos nada, ¿no es eso? -preguntó Serena amargamente-. ¡Cómo ya ha pasado la crisis, ya puedes ocuparte de otras cosas!

Cosas como por ejemplo Rei, pensó Serena.

-No es eso -negó él con fuerza-. Es sólo que necesito tiempo, necesito tomarme un tiempo para hacerme a la idea de...

-¿De qué? -lo desafió-. ¿De lo que va a significar para ti la confesión de tu padre? ¿De lo que significa para tu vida? ¿Para tus mentiras?

-¿Mentiras? ¿A qué mentiras te refieres?

-Tu padre... -comenzó a decir Serena.

-¡Deja a mi padre fuera de este asunto!

-Todos hemos sido víctimas, por si no lo recuerdas -contestó tensa-. ¡Incluyendo a tu padre! Él era un hombre muy orgulloso, estaba orgulloso de su hijo y quería lo mejor para él. Y sin embargo tú apareciste conmigo. Eso lo destrozó. Así que me hizo la guerra. Pero al final ha sido la víctima de su propia lucha, una lucha en la que no le importaron los medios. Ganó la batalla, Darien, pero ha perdido la guerra. Porque al final comprendió que al separarnos a nosotros dos se estaba separando de su nieta.

-Y es por esa razón por la que nunca lo perdonaré. Yo creía en él. Creía en él como nunca había creído en nadie, y él se aprovechó. ¡Utilizó deliberada y cínicamente la confianza que yo tenía puesta en él para usarla como arma contra mí!

-Contra mí, Darien, contra mí -lo corrigió Serena-. La usó contra mí, no contra ti.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Tú eras mía. ¡Mía! -gritó enfurecido y posesivo-. ¡Me arrebató la única cosa del mundo que me importaba aparte de él! No puedo hablar de esto, me ofende. Te ofende a ti. Sólo sé que lo que él me hizo a mí yo te lo hice a ti. ¡Te arrebaté tu confianza en mí y la destrocé!

No era eso, pensó Serena, lo que más daño le había hecho, lo peor de todo era Rei. Sin embargo calló.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a castigar a un viejo moribundo ignorando su presencia como hiciste conmigo?

-Le permito que conserve el amor de su nieta, que es más de lo que él me concedió a mí. Por supuesto tú tienes la última palabra -añadió suavizando su tono de voz-. Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas sobre su derecho a estar con la niña.

-En otras palabras -contestó Serena enfadada tomando buena nota de que Rini volvía a ser de nuevo «la niña»-: nos abandonas.

-Te concedo el derecho a decidir a ti, yo no tengo derecho alguno. Los perdí todos el día en que confié en mi padre en lugar de confiar en ti.

-Entonces vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, Darien -respondió Serena pensando que en realidad lo que quería era volver con Rei-. ¡A mí ya me da igual!

**ESE DARIEN VA ERROR TRAS ERROR EN LUGAR DE QUE SE QUEDE CON ELLA Y AFRONTE QUE RINI ES SU HIJA HUYE…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Fruto de la Traicion**

**-****Michelle Reid** ** –**

**CAPITULO 12**

LO PEOR de todo fue que Darien se marchó, sin añadir una sola palabra más. Dos semanas antes todo había sido maravilloso y, de nuevo, habían destrozado su vida. Y otra vez era por culpa de Armando, aunque no hubiera sido deliberadamente en esa ocasión. Serena fue a ver cómo estaba el anciano.

-Eres un tonto, un viejo tonto. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -lo regañó.

-Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a la bambina. Siempre tuviste razón con respecto a mí. Soy malo -Serena se acercó para consolarlo, algo que él de ningún modo esperaba. Por segunda vez un Chiba, un hombre, lloraba delante de ella-. Él nunca me perdonará, pero puedo soportarlo, puedo vivir con esa idea, incluso morir con ella. Sin embargo no podía seguir viviendo con la culpa. Desde que te fuiste cada vez me costaba más ver a mi hijo destrozado. Te echaba de menos, Serena. Y yo tuve que ver su sufrimiento, igual que cuando murió su madre, sólo que en esta ocasión yo era el causante. ¡Ver que era por mi culpa por lo que no podía amar a su propia hija!

-Pero tú eres un hombre inteligente, Armando. ¿Cómo no encontraste algún modo de hacerle saber que ella era hija suya sin decirle la verdad?

-Lo intenté. Fui a Londres con el único propósito de verte, de hablar contigo. Quizá incluso... -suspiró- de pedirte tu ayuda para solucionar este asunto sin perder a mi hijo. Pero caí enfermo.

-Sí, recuerdo que Haruka me dijo que caíste enfermo en Londres. ¿Entonces fuiste para verme a mí?

-Sí. Desde entonces... Bueno, ya sabes lo ocurrido. No he estado bien, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Apenas puedo valerme por mí mismo. Luego, raptaron a la bambina y de pronto tuve la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cuando Dar me la mandó para que la pusiera a salvo. ¡No podía ni creer en mi propia suerte!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, Armando?

-¿Te refieres a lo de que Darien me mandara a la bambina aquí a Sicilia? -se encogió de hombros impotente una vez que el secreto había sido ya revelado-. Darien fue muy inteligente. La recobró en Londres. Seguía la pista de los secuestradores vía satélite con los teléfonos móviles. De ese modo descubrió su escondite y luego jugó con ellos haciéndoles creer que iba a entregarles el dinero que le pedían en el lugar acordado, muy lejos de donde tenían a Rini. Entonces un equipo de agentes especiales fueron a recuperar a la niña mientras Haruka iba al encuentro de los secuestradores con el dinero. Rini nunca se enteró, no vio nada. Dar la mandó aquí en avión antes de que se despertara.

-Pero... ¿por qué iban a necesitar agentes especiales si Darien iba a pagar el res...? -la expresión de Armando fue suficiente para contestar a su pregunta-. ¡OH, Dios! No tenían intención de devolver a la niña, ¿no es eso?

-Nunca lo sabremos, cara. Pero según todos los antecedentes, no. Rini tenía muy pocas posibilidades de volver a casa viva así que Darien tuvo que tomar la decisión de arrebatársela. No fue fácil para él -suspiró-. Ella era todo lo que tú tenías y si le hacían daño te lo hacían a ti. Sin embargo todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había otra elección, así que... Luego me la mandó en avión. ¡ Ah, fue amor a primera vista! La bambina y yo somos como uña y carne.

-¿Pero por qué te la mandó incluso antes de que yo pudiera verla?

-Pensé que eso era evidente -bromeó-, había vuelto a verte. Te había vuelto a hacer el amor y no podía dejarte ir por segunda vez.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que...? -se ruborizó-. ¿Cómo...?

-Acabas de decírmelo. Esas mejillas tuyas que se ruborizan son muy traicioneras, cara. Siempre lo fueron. Mi hijo te ama. La verdad es que era imposible que no te hiciera el amor si volvía a verte.

-¿Y entonces qué pasa con Rei?

-¿Rei? ¿Pero es que no le has preguntado a Darien quién es Rei?

-¿Y qué es lo que tenía que preguntarle? Sé lo que vi -dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana tal y como hacía Darien en los momentos de tensión.

-Sí, igual que mi hijo sabía lo que había visto cuando te vio a ti con Dark.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo arreglaste todo en el baile del ayuntamiento para que yo viera precisamente esa escena?

-¡No, no! Aunque desde luego te perdono por haber llegado a esa conclusión. Después de todo, es lo más natural, soy un viejo malévolo y mentiroso. Cuento mentiras, mentiras grandes... como la de que mi hijo tiene una amante que se llama Rei a la cual visita dos veces por semana. Para ponerte celosa, ya sabes, de ese modo comenzarías a verlo de nuevo como a un hombre muy sexy, tal y como lo veías antes. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo siento, pero tu hijo mismo me contó que tenía una amante así que no vas a engañarme fingiendo que era otra de tus mentiras.

-¿Te lo dijo él? Bueno, a veces Darien se parece a su padre en sus métodos. Se ve que decidió ponerte celosa como lo estuvo él.

-¿Ponerme celosa a mí? Lo siento, pero no voy a quedarme aquí para escuchar cómo lo enredas todo -contestó Serena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Eres demasiado intrigante, Armando.

-Pero consigo hacerte dudar, ¿no es cierto? Tu propio sentido de la justicia te hará ahora preguntarte si tienes derecho a condenar a mi hijo sin haberlo escuchado primero.

¿Sería eso cierto?, Se preguntó Serena impaciente por centésima vez aquel día. Caminaba sola a lo largo de la playa. Solia hacerlo desde que Darien se había ido, a pesar de que no hiciera buen tiempo.

Los días se hacían largos y fríos sin él. Lo echaba de menos. Y le dolia. Quería que volviera a casa porque, a pesar de todas sus intrigas, Armando tenía razón: no podía condenarlo sin haberlo escuchado primero. Además, ¿qué podía significar un ligero beso en público?

De pronto comenzó a llover. No era una lluvia fina, era un diluvio. Corrió para resguardarse. Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba empapada. Bajó la cabeza para no mojarse la cara y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien las bajaba al mismo tiempo con un paraguas abierto hasta que no tropezó con él.

Gritó y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero alguien la sujetó. Entonces levantó la cara. Unos ojos zafiros de cazador la miraban. Era Darien.

Había vuelto a casa. Tropezaba con él bajo una lluvia torrencial. Y no pudo evitar recordar que esa experiencia ya la había vivido. Sintió tal emoción que las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Entonces dijo algo que ni ella misma sabía que iba a decir.

-Deja caer tu cartera, Darien.

Él se puso tenso y comprendió de pronto. Llenó el pecho de aire y sus ojos cambiaron del zafiro cauto al azul profundo casi negro casi con una expresión de dolor. Se quedó ahí inmóvil, en silencio, sin respirar. Ambos permanecieron sin respirar durante lo que a Serena le parecieron siglos. Sintió cómo su mente y todo su interior se hacían añicos. En esa ocasión, era ella la que rogaba, era ella la que exponía sus verdaderos sentimientos ante él. Con aquellas impulsivas palabras era ella quien le pedía que comenzaran de nuevo.

Y la mirada dolorida de sus ojos le decía que acababa de cometer una terrible equivocación. Miró hacia otro lado comprendiendo desesperada su error. Él respiró por fin con gran esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y, levantando una mano para agarrarla, murmuró:

-Vamos, hay que resguardarse de la lluvia.

Subieron juntos el resto de las escaleras mientras él sujetaba el paraguas para los dos. Ella temblaba horrorizada ante lo que había hecho, incapaz de articular una sola palabra más. Él la guió hasta el baño y una vez allí le ofreció una toalla para secarse.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada y sécate -dijo volviendo al dormitorio.

Cuando Darien entró de nuevo en el baño llevándole su bata ella temblaba, pero no de frío sino de miedo ante su propio y estúpido impulso. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo. Él no dijo nada. Sólo le sujetaba la bata para que se la pusiera y esperaba para secarle el pelo con el secador. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo y secarse y él por fin habló:

-Yo lo haré. Echa el pelo para delante.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para discutir, así que obedeció. Él comenzó a secarle el pelo. Serena no dijo nada, no podía. Ni él. Y la tensión entre ambos creció y creció hasta que, justo cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, él apagó el secador. Estaba de pie delante de él en el repentino silencio que los rodeaba. Tenía la cabeza aún inclinada y el rostro escondido tras la mata de pelo.

¿Por qué había dicho una locura como aquélla?, Se preguntó a sí misma dolida. No había sido esa su intención, no era eso lo que quería decir. Se sentía como una estúpida. Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía que le había dejado a él atónito, le había puesto en tal situación que...

De pronto algo cayó al suelo. Sus ojos, inundados de lágrimas, se fijaron de pronto en aquello mientras Darien se marchaba en dirección al dormitorio.

Era la cartera.

Se quedó mirándola, llorando. Luego se inclinó a recogerla mientras lentamente se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que aquello significaba.

No cabía el error. Darien había comprendido perfectamente. Aquella era su rama de olivo. De él para ella y de ella para él. Una maravillosa y hermosa rama de olivo.

Al salir del baño, él estaba de pie al lado de la cama, de espaldas a ella con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en los bolsillos. Sus piernas, temblorosas, apenas la obedecían.

-Disculpe -murmuró con voz temblorosa-, ¿se le ha caído a usted esto? - preguntó ofreciéndole la cartera.

Él se dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja, aún en la misma actitud. Se quedó ahí parado, mirando la cartera, sin decir nada.

-¿Dar? -lo llamó con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

Por fin él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

-¿Sabes el efecto que me causó la primera vez que tú estuviste así de pie delante de mí?

Ella asintió. Sus labios temblaban mientras pensaba en la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Él le había contado que en ese momento fue cuando se enamoró, que había sido un flechazo.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo -susurró ella.

-Bueno, pues eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siento en este momento por ti. Nada, ¿comprendes?

¿Comprendía?, Se preguntó Serena. Esperaba estar comprendiendo correctamente.

-Toma la cartera, Dar, por favor -le rogó.

-Primero necesito tu perdón -asintió él

¿Su perdón?, Se preguntó Serena. ¿Su perdón por no creer en ella o su perdón por Rei? Serena no preguntó.

-Es para pedirte perdón para lo que he venido. Sea lo que sea lo que decidas sobre nosotros necesito que me perdones.

-Tienes mi perdón -contestó. Siempre tendría cualquier cosa que quisiera pedirle con tal de que la siguiera mirando de ese modo-. Lo que quieras. Pero toma la cartera. Necesito que tomes la cartera.

Él respiró profundamente y por fin tomó la cartera, pero inmediatamente la dejó a un lado y la agarró a ella.

Después de aquello, Serena no estuvo segura de qué sucedió, ni de sí lo que ocurrió fue obra suya o de él, pero de pronto sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y sus piernas por la cintura, y se besaban hambrientos, con impaciencia, se devoraban el uno al otro mientras él la llevaba a la cama.

La bata cayó al suelo. Serena lo agarraba fuertemente, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Fue salvaje, un frenesí de besos en el que sus manos la acariciaban y abrazaban amoldando su cuerpo al de él, ambos respirando y jadeando sin control.

-Serena... -susurró él su nombre apartando por un momento sus labios de los de ella, para quien eran tan necesarios, tan húmedos y dulces, que no podía separarse-. Serena... -volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero ella lo apresó fusionando sus lenguas. Darien se dejó hundir en aquella sensación antes de volver a murmurar-: Tienes que dejarme que me aparte un poco, mi amore, no puedo abrazarte si te agarras así a mí.

-No puedo dejarte ir -contestó ella sin aflojar-. Creo que estoy tan asustada que no puedo dejarte ir.

Darien suspiró y se levantó apoyándose en los codos. Con las manos temblorosas, le retiró el pelo de la cara. Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola con aquellos ojos zafiros.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, te lo prometo. No me moveré de esta cama si es eso lo que quieres.

-¿Nunca?

Aquella conversación era absurda, era una locura, y sin embargo era increíblemente importante.

-Hasta el día de mi muerte si hace falta.

-¿Si hace falta para qué?

-Para que te sientas de nuevo querida por mí.

-¿Me quieres? -preguntó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca dejé de quererte -contestó él con una expresión de dolor-. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Eres una parte de mí, la parte que echo en falta cuando no estoy contigo -añadió bajando la cabeza para besarla despacio y tiernamente-. Tú necesitas agarrarte así a mí, pero soy yo el que no va a dejar nunca que me abandones. ¿Por qué crees que he venido a toda prisa en cuanto supe lo que ibas a hacer?

-¿Lo que iba a hacer?

-Mi padre me contó asustado que le dijiste que te ibas de aquí - contestó enjugando sus lágrimas-. Me llamó llorando porque tú ibas a llevarte a su nieta...

De pronto se interrumpió comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Sólo unos segundos antes, Serena lo había comprendido también. Soltó a Darien y dejó de sonreír para morderse el labio inferior y recapacitar.

-¡Dios mío! Me mintió, ¿no es cierto? El muy viejo diablo manipulador estaba interpretando una farsa para que volviera.

-Bueno, él ya sabe muy bien que es un viejo malo.

-¡Lo mataría!

-¡No, no lo hagas! Tu hija no te lo perdonará, ella lo adora.

No debería de haber dicho eso. Lo supo en el mismo momento en que las palabras salian de su boca. Él se puso tenso y se soltó de ella rodando por la cama.

-Mi hija -murmuró—. La niña a la que rechacé incluso antes de que naciera, y todo por su culpa.

-¡OH, no! -murmuró Serena acercándose para tumbarse sobre él y abrazarlo-. Maldecir a tu padre no puede causarte ningún bien, sólo más amargura. Y no quiero que sientas amargura.

-No le maldigo a él, me maldigo a mí mismo.

-Pero todo eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia, ¿no lo ves? Yo te amo - añadió ansiosa.

-¿Quién eres tú, Serena? -suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la almohada-. ¿Es que eres una santa que puede perdonarme incluso lo imperdonable? Rechacé tu amor, tu confianza, tu honestidad. ¡Incluso rechacé a nuestra hija!

-Pero volviste. Incluso cuando seguías creyendo esas cosas horribles de mí. Volviste a mí. Quisiste volver a intentarlo. Creo que incluso me perdonaste.

-¡Perdonarte! ¡Qué magnánimo por mi parte! ¡Qué poco siciliano! Te perdoné, ¿Pero qué te perdoné? ¿El haber sido tú misma? ¿El permanecer fiel a ti misma a pesar de lo que la familia Chiba te hizo? Bueno, pues te diré algo: pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo.

-¿Otra vendetta? ¿Contra ti mismo esta vez? Espero que lleves todas tus venganzas bien listadas en el ordenador para que no se te olvide con quién estás en guerra.

-No estoy en guerra contigo -contestó él con los ojos ardientes y una mirada provocativa.

El hecho de que él fuera tan arrogante como para mirarla así cuando estaban en medio de una discusión seria la hizo enfadarse.

-Bueno, pues yo sí lo estoy contigo -declaró cerrándose la bata-. Y mientras tú te niegues a perdonarte a ti mismo y a tu padre yo me niego a perdonarte a ti -añadió saliendo de la cama.

-¿Eso es un ultimátum?

-Sí. No estoy dispuesta a vivir rodeada de vendettas. Si yo puedo dejar a un lado las ofensas no veo por qué no vas a poder hacerlo tú.

-¿Las has dejado a un lado?

-Casi todas -murmuró-. Puedo perdonar a Armando porque es un viejo enfermo y está arrepentido. Y puedo perdonarte a ti porque fue él quien te llevó a pensar mal de mí. Sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo?

Sí, había un sin embargo, un pero. Serena levantó el mentón desafiante y con los ojos fríos explicó:

-Te vi en el baile del ayuntamiento con Rei. Eso no te lo perdonaré, Darien. No puedo perdonártelo cuando me prometiste que ella estaba ya fuera de tu vida.

-¿Y qué es lo que viste? -preguntó con aire de inocencia.

-A ti, hablando con ella. Abrazándola, besándola.

-¿Y es por eso por lo que te viniste a casa sola sin mí? ¿Porque lo que viste te ofendió y te dolió? -Serena no contestó. No hacía falta-. ¿Es que mi padre no te explicó quién es Rei?

-Me dijo que debía preguntártelo antes de juzgarte.

-¿Y me lo estás preguntando ahora? -ella miró para abajo y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?

Serena se quedó pensando en la respuesta mientras las lágrimas volvían a invadir sus ojos.

-Porque estoy demasiado asustada de la respuesta -confesó en un susurro.

-Igual que yo. Estaba asustado de hacerle la prueba sanguínea a Rini - contestó él saliendo de la cama y suspirando-. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-¿Tenías miedo?

Serena se volvió para mirarlo. Entonces, él vio las lágrimas de sus ojos y la abrazó presionando su cabeza contra el pecho y rodeándola por la cintura.

-Por supuesto. Deseaba tanto que fuera mía... era mucho más sencillo convencerme a mí mismo de que era mía que intentar aceptar que no lo era.

-Es tuya -afirmó por si aún le quedaba alguna duda.

-Lo sé -contestó él sin vacilar-. Pero Rei no es mía, ni nunca lo fue -añadió disculpándose con los ojos-. Es de Haruka. Va a ser su futura mujer, para ser exactos. Como mi padre se puso enfermo, Haruka y yo hemos estado muy ocupados y él apenas ha podido verla. No han podido ni arreglar las cosas para la boda. Por eso decidí ir a visitarla un par de veces por semana, para distraerla. Ella no sale mucho.

-Pero fue al baile del ayuntamiento.

-Sí, y estaba deseando conocerte. Pero yo no la dejé. Había usado su nombre para hacerte daño y no quería que sufrieras más presentándotela. Además, tú pensabas que era mi amante. Rei se enfadó mucho cuando se lo conté. Salimos a la terraza y yo le pedí disculpas. Le prometí que dejaría que Haruka volviera un mes entero con ella si nos concedía unas cuantas semanas más a los dos para cimentar nuestra relación. Y ella me lo concedió exigiéndome a cambio que te contara la verdad. Iba a hacerlo cuando la niña se puso enferma. Entonces había tantas cosas que me preocupaban que lo olvidé. No sabía cómo decirte que amaba a nuestra hija cuando ella yacía inconsciente en la cama de un hospital.

Darien hizo una mueca y se puso tenso. Serena lo escuchaba en silencio.

Luego continuó:

-Era demasiado tarde. Lo había ido dejando todo y al final era demasiado tarde, ya no podía deciros todo lo que quería, ni a Rini ni a ti. Después, mi padre confesó y todo se vino abajo. Sentí que no tenía derecho alguno a deciros nada, a ninguna de las dos. No os merecía.

-Así que te fuiste para vengarte de ti mismo, ¿no?

-Sí, hasta que recibí esa llamada histérica de mi padre. Entonces me apresuré a volver.

-Si perdonas a tu padre, te perdono yo a ti por mentirme sobre Rei -ofreció Serena.

-Otra vez me estás pidiendo que me comporte de un modo muy poco siciliano.

-¿Es que necesitas algún incentivo más? –preguntó con sus ojos oscurecidos llenos de promesas-. Lo único que tengo es esa... visión, ya sabes -añadió comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa- de un hombre tumbado desnudo en la cama con su mujer encima, diciéndole palabras que...

Serena no pudo terminar de explicarse. Darien la besó hambriento.

-Tú ganas -murmuró-. Dejaré a un lado mis raíces sicilianas. Perdono a todo el mundo. Incluso a mi padre, aunque desde luego no se lo merece.

-¿Puedo ir a decírselo? -sonrió Serena contenta.

-Después -contestó Darien inclinándose para tomarla en sus brazos-. El viejo diablo puede esperar su turno. Antes de perdonar a nadie más tenemos que ensayar una visión.

-Pero llevas demasiada ropa para ese ensayo.

-Ahora sí pero dentro de un momento no -contestó Darien levantándose de la cama y comenzando a desvestirse mientras ella lo observaba. Sus ojos azules no escondían nada de lo que sentía al ir él revelando partes cada vez mayores de su cuerpo-. ¿Bastará con esto? - preguntó de pie arrogantemente desnudo delante de ella.

-Echa las cortinas -susurró ella sensual-. Cierra las puertas y suelta las cortinas del dosel de la cama.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron y brillaron. Se movió desnudo por la habitación con la soltura y la gracia que le caracterizaban mientras iba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Echó por fin las cortinas de seda de la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

Luego ella se puso encima sin la bata. Su pelo caía sobre los hombros de Darien. Abrazó su amplio pecho y con ojos solemnes comenzó a decir:

-Hermoso. Eres tan hermoso, Darien...

**FIN**

**BUENO ADMENOS LAS MENTIRAS DE ARMANDO SIRVIERON PARA ALGO ESTA VEZ Y PUES AUNQUE LO PERDONO MUY PRONTO EN SI NO FUE TANTO SU CULPA SI NO DE LAS CIRSCUNTANCIAS MAÑANA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA AUN NO SE CUAL PERO LO PENSARE LINDOS SUEÑOS…**


End file.
